Érase una vez ella
by Ms.Kou
Summary: En su primer día de clases, Yaten Kou conoce a Minako Aino, una chica de nuevo ingreso. Él, siendo un joven engreído y resentido, no muestra interés por la nueva compañera, incluso parece caerle muy mal. Sin embargo, se verá obligado a lidiar con ella.
1. Primer día

¡Hola!

Nueva historia, mismos personajes.

Esta historia es totalmente un MinaxYaten, aunque tiene algunos tintes de Seiya[minovio]KouxSerenaTsukino, asi que espero que los que gustan de esta parejita (igual que yo) la disfruten y los que no... ¡también!

Ojalá les agrade y me dejen esos reviews que tanto me gusta leer :D

En fin, ¡aqui voy!

MsKou

***.*.***

**Erase una vez... ella.  
**

**Summary**: Relatado desde la perspectiva de Yaten. En su primer día de clases del segundo grado, Yaten Kou conoce a Minako Aino, una chica de nuevo ingreso. Él, siendo un joven engreído y resentido por el rechazo de su ex novia, no muestra interés por la nueva compañera, al contrario parece caerle realmente mal. Sin embargo y muy a su pesar, se verá obligado a tener que lidiar con ella.

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

En el mundo existen personas.

Personas buenas y personas malas.

Personas alegres y personas tristes.

Personas divertidas y personas aburridas.

Personas sinceras y personas falsas.

Personas cálidas y personas frías.

Personas como ella y personas como yo…

Y habrá siempre una persona que te cambie la vida.

Que marque el antes y el después, para bien o para mal.

Que te haga sentir el cielo aunque estés en el puro infierno.

Que te haga reír aun en la más profunda de las tristezas.

Que te haga sentir que lo tienes todo aunque en realidad no tengas nada.

Y para mí,

esa persona es y será siempre

ella.

***.*.***

Cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar yo ya estaba despierto. De hecho, había pasado toda la maldita noche despierto, sentado en la esquina de mi colchón sin poder dormir. Me estiré para alcanzar mi móvil y apagar el escándalo. Bostecé y tallé mi rostro cansado, resignado a levantarme de una buena vez.

¡PUM!

– ¡Buenos días, joven Yaten! – exclamó eufóricamente la chica al abrir de par en par la puerta de mi habitación. – ¡Es hora de despertar! – gritó histéricamente y entró sin siquiera voltear a verme.

La seguí con la mirada y la observé revolver ganchos en mi clóset. Era una de las nuevas mucamas. Odiaba con todo mi ser que mamá cambiara el personal de la casa. La nueva siempre resultaba ser más ruidosa, más metiche, más tonta o más fea. Aunque esta no estaba tan mal. Era joven y estaba bastante mona y a través de ese corto y ceñido uniforme se veía que tenía lo suyo. El único detalle era que actuaba como si se acabara de atascar una plancha entera de Red Bull™ y una caja de Aspirinas™. Siempre que entraba a despertarme hacía tal escándalo que era imposible no levantarme, además de que parecía no conocer el significado de la palabra "cállate".

Ella sacó del closet un gancho con una larga funda negra y después caminó hasta mi cama para dejarlo a mi lado.

– ¡Hoy es su primer día de clases, no querrá llegar tarde! – _¿Y esta quien se cree para suponer lo que quiero o no?_

Me puse de pie y jalé la sábana blanca enredando alrededor de mi cintura. La muchacha que finalmente me miró, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Seguro que nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo semidesnudo y tan cerca de ella. Sonreí de lado al notar su bochorno.

– ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Te gusto? – susurré coqueto y me acerqué dos pasos a ella agachándome un poco para quedar cerca de su cara.

– Yo-yo, no-no…–

– Yoyonono… ¿eres tartamuda o solo idiota? – Me erguí y caminé hacia el baño arrastrando la sabana tras de mí. – No te sorprendas muchacha, ¿no te dijeron que el joven de esta casa suele dormir desnudo? Tal vez te sirva de lección para tocar la puerta antes de entrar y hacer tu escándalo–

Entré al baño sin voltear atrás, pero estoy seguro de que ella se quedó helada. Sonreí.

Retiré la sábana y la eché al piso. Yo jamás dormiría desnudo, no logro encontrarlo cómodo. Si esa noche lo hice fue porque la estúpida calefacción estuvo demasiado fuerte y no aguanté el calor. Pero supongo que es divertido bromear a las mucamas nuevas. Además merecía algo de diversión después de la terrible noche en vela.

Me miré al espejo. Me veía espantoso. Tenía el cabello todo revuelto y unas ojeras tan marcadas que bien podía pasar por Edward Manos de Tijera. Tomé un baño y me vestí con el uniforme esperando no verme tan mal. El uniforme era un elegante traje en tono gris oscuro con el escudo del instituto en dorado y corbata según el nivel. En mi caso, roja.

Cuando estuve listo bajé al comedor.

– ¡Joven Yaten, se ve muy bien en su uniforme de segundo! –

Mucamas emocionadas como cada vez que se me ocurría medio arreglarme. Que simples.

– Gracias señoritas – Dije galante y me senté a la mesa. Mamá ya estaba ahí. Nos quedamos solos.

– ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar así con el servicio? Sabes que me molesta –

– Vamos madre, solo estoy jugando –

Mamá me miró severa. – Me molesta y lo sabes… sin embargo, lo que ellas han dicho es verdad: te ves muy bien Yaten –

– Gracias mamá –

Ella curvó sus perfectamente delineados labios carmesí. – Ahora desayuna. No tienes tanto tiempo –

Sin importar qué tan dura mamá aparentara ser, yo sabía que siendo su único hijo podía hacerla a mi manera y me aprovechaba de eso. Bastaba una palabra, una mirada, un puchero para obtener lo que quisiera de ella. Ella era buena aunque también podía ser una maldita. Después de todo en este mundo hay que saberse defender y, bueno, nadie se metía con ella.

– Sra. Rei, la llama su esposo –

La molestia se dibujó en la cara de mi madre. – Ahora lo atiendo –

– ¿Papá no está aquí? Pensé que llegaba ayer –

– Pues ya ves que no –

Mamá se levantó y desapareció tras la enorme puerta de cedro que daba a la sala. Mi papá era el colmo. Nunca estaba en casa. Su vida eran oficinas, viajes, negocios, mujeres. Era el clásico hombre que cree tenerlo todo, incluso la razón por sobre todas las cosas; que con dinero se compra hasta la entrada al cielo. Por mucho tiempo no me importó; yo era feliz mientras él me diera dinero y no se metiera conmigo. Pero ahora estaba empeñado en manejar mi vida "por el camino correcto", lo que para él significaba asegurar que yo estudiara y fuera capaz de manejar su compañía cuando fuera grande. Y su primer paso había sido entrar a esta escuela de juniors.

Si algo le debía reconocer a mi madre era el tener que lidiar con Kunzite Kou, misión nada fácil.

Pero bueno, el hombre me daba casa, coches, lujos y un apellido temible. No me podía quejar.

Mi madre comenzó a subir la voz y pude darme cuenta de que ya estaba peleando con él de nuevo. Sin terminar mi desayuno me puse de pie y tomé mi maletín. Tomé mi coche y me fui.

Llegué a la escuela. Estaba igual que cuando salí de vacaciones solo que ahora ya era de segundo grado. Con el horario en mi mano, comencé a buscar el salón en el que me tocaba. Caminando entre los pasillos comencé a sentir las miradas fijas y los murmullos clavándose en mi nuca. Lo esperaba, pero era incómodo.

Salón 205

Entré y el salón ya estaba medio lleno. Más murmullos y miradas. Con la vista busqué un lugar en donde sentarme.

Justo en el centro del salón estaba Seiya, mi primo, agitando como loco su brazo y señalando un lugar a su lado y rodeado de su club de fans; un grupo de chiquillas que solían observarlo durante todas las clases. Que miedo ¿no?

No quise verme grosero… bueno en realidad no me importaba, pasé de largo la oferta de Seiya y fui a sentarme hasta el fondo del lado derecho, el rincón de los nerds. Seiya me miró extrañado pero me dejó ser. Agaché mi cabeza y respiré profundo.

–…_al parecer fue en la fiesta de fin de curso, la que fue en la playa–_

– _ella ya llevaba un nuevo galán. Estaba guapísimo –_

–…_dicen que él aun le sigue rogando. Pobrecito…– _

¡Mierda!

Coloqué mis manos sobre mi cabeza y la presioné.

– ¡Buenos días, muchachos! –

Excelente. El profesor llegó justo a tiempo para distraer mi atención. El tipo era un ridículo que nos hizo hacer una dinámica de presentaciones. Pérdida de tiempo puesto que ya todos nos conocemos, pero bueno, entre menos hagamos mejor.

Fui uno de los primeros, por lo que en cuanto mi turno pasó me desinteresé por completo de lo que los demás decían y maté el tiempo inclinado sobre el escritorio de madera clara, intentando dormir. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta del salón. Yo levanté la cabeza y todos dirigimos la mirada hacia ella y el profesor la abrió. Silencio absoluto.

– Buenos días profesor, lamento el retraso, ¿puedo pasar? –

– Sólo por ser el primer día pero que no se repita ¿de acuerdo? –

La chica asintió y entró al salón bajo las críticas miradas de todos los que en él estábamos. Por un momento, me sentí identificado.

Ella era una chica rubia, de ojos azules y piel blanca y un poco pálida. Lucía mona en el uniforme, tenía buenas piernas. Terminó sentándose a un lado de Seiya, en el lugar en el que yo estaría sentado de no haber huido al rincón.

Las presentaciones siguieron, no presté mucha atención sino hasta que fue el turno de la rubia. La verdad era que a todos los conocía, pero ella era totalmente nueva y era raro que alguien entrara en segundo año. Y a falta de algo más interesante que hacer…

– Mi nombre es Mina Aino y vengo de América. Me da mucho gusto estar aquí con ustedes y espero que podamos ser amigos…– declaró ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Por Dios, que cursi!

Y no fui el único que lo pensó. Más de uno contuvo la risa en el salón.

Una americana… ¡qué aburrido! Seguramente bajo esa carita mustia se esconde la fiera salvaje que todas las americanas que he conocido suelen traer, tipo "Wild on". Que mal gusto.

Sin embargo a Seiya pareció caerle muy bien. Tres segundos después de conocerla ellos ya estaban riendo e intercambiando números de celular. Seiya, siempre tan ordinario.

El estruendo del timbre indicó el termino de la clase y salí del salón para encontrarme a Seiya esperándome recargado en el marco de la puerta.

– Esa mujer sí que te dañó ¿eh? ¡Ahora hasta te juntas con los nerds! – Bromeó él.

– Basta Seiya. Bien sabes por qué lo hice, todos siguen hablando de lo mismo. Me tienen harto –

– ¡Y eso que no has escuchado lo que se dice cuando tú no estás! – Gritó acompañado de una risa burlona. – Pero bueno Yaten, son los gajes de ser popular. Además Kakyuu fue bastante espectacular para botarte…–

_Seiya estúpido._

Le lancé mi peor mirada y comencé a caminar hacia el siguiente salón.

– ¡Hey, espérame! – Gritó a mis espaldas. – Y, ¿no la has visto? –

– No – dije a secas sin detenerme.

– ¿Y la piensas buscar? –

Me detuve y lo miré molesto como estaba. – Claro que sí Seiya ¿Crees que voy a perderla así como así? Si hay alguien en esta escuela que pudiera ser perfecta para mi, esa es ella. Solo ella, nadie más –

Él levantó las manos a media altura en señal de paz. – Ok, ok… yo solo preguntaba –

Seguimos caminando hacia el salón.

– ¿Y qué te pareció la nueva, eh? Esta mona ¿no crees? – Dijo codeándome con complicidad.

– Ja, pues a mí no se me hizo nada especial. Una extranjera facilona más –

– Pues a mí me pareció simpática. Y es educada…–

– ¡Seiya, Seiya, Seiya! No tienes que fingir conmigo. Sé que sólo te la quieres tirar. Adelante, es tu problema –

– ¡Tú que sabes, enano! Tal vez ella podría ser una buena amiga… – Dijo él, bajando cada vez más la voz.

– ¡Ah, claro! Olvidé que tu eres súper amiguero, tienes… hm… ¿Cuántas? ¡Cero amigas! –

– ¡Cállate, idiota! –

– Acéptalo Seiya. Tú eres un chulito que o se acuesta con ellas o nada. Creo que las únicas con las que no te metes son esas de tu club de fans y nada mas de verlas me imagino el porqué –

–…–

– Y claro que tampoco te metes, ni por error, ni aunque quisieras con la tontita de Serena Tsuk... –

– ¡Cállate! Eres un idiota Yaten – exclamó. Dio media vuelta y regresó por dónde veníamos.

Seiya se había enojado.

¡Bah! Yo no había dicho más que la verdad. No sé qué día ese Seiya va a entender que Serena Tsukino NUNCA será suya. No sé quién es más estúpido, si él por estar intentando día y noche conquistar a una tipa que ya tiene novio o ella por no darse cuenta. Además, la tal Serena no es "tan" bonita ni mucho menos lista; de hecho es bastante tonta y llorona. Y Seiya, bueno, él es un buen partido, podría tener a cualquier chica. ¡Ah, pero él se empeña con esa! Bueno, muy su problema.

Seiya era de esos que se contentan solos, así que no perdí tiempo pensando en eso. Seguí caminando hacia el salón solo. Y entonces volví a sentir el escudriño de todas las personas hablando de mi.

Aceleré el paso y llegué por fin hasta el salón. Aun estaba vacío. Perfecto.

Decidí sentarme donde siempre lo he hecho, junto a Seiya, en medio del salón. Yo soy Yaten Kou, no iba a dejarme intimidar por las habladurías de un montón de estúpidos. Además, cuando Kakyuu y yo regresemos, haré que se traguen sus palabras. _"Pobrecito",_ pobrecitas mis…

La puerta se abrió.

Era la chica rubia, Mina.

Me miró fijo con esos enormes ojos azules. La miré.

Fue la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Inmediatamente ella me sonrió.


	2. Asi termina un mal día

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

– ¿La próxima clase aquí es cálculo diferencial? – interrogó ella de pie al borde de la puerta.

– Si – dije frío y pasé mi mirada a mi blackberry.

– ¡Uf, que bien! No quería llegar tarde de nuevo – exclamó con alivio.

_Pégame por preguntar._

– Hola, mi nombre es Mina Aino – dijo ella con un tono de voz un poco fuerte, nada que ver con las dulces y ensayadas voces de todas las demás chicas. La rubia ya había caminado la distancia de la puerta a mi asiento y sostenía su mano frente a mí esperando un apretón de manos.

Levanté la vista escaneando cada centímetro de ella de abajo a arriba hasta llegar a sus ojos. – Tal vez deberías bajar unos cuantos decibeles a tu voz de Miley Cyrus si no quieres romper los tímpanos de tus compañeros. No es de buen gusto – reprendí arqueando la ceja derecha.

Y regresé mi atención a mi celular. Ella reprimió una risilla. ¿Pensó que era broma? Qué tonta.

– No es de buen gusto, ¿eh? Y dejar a alguien con el saludo en el aire, ¿lo es? –

– Los modales no se desperdician con gente que no vale la pena –

Ella aguzó su mirada recelosa en mí y dejó su maletín en el asiento frente al cual se sentaría Seiya.

– Gracias por el dato – dijo y salió del salón.

Miré la puerta azotarse. Quizás fui un poco rudo… no, no creo. No es nada personal, es simplemente que odio a las chicas como ella.

En mi mundo, mujeres como Mina hay en abundancia. Van de fiesta en fiesta, buscando bebidas gratis y tíos con los cuales tener sexo de una noche. Por lo regular vienen de intercambio y viven sin reglas ni moral alguna, son libres. Por lo tanto, es obvio que al ver hombres guapos, en un buen auto, usando buena ropa y gastando buen dinero, tal como lo hacemos mis amigos y yo, ellas enloquezcan y se echen encima de uno. No lo niego, son muy divertidas; y saben levantarte el ánimo con un buen "trabajito", si saben a lo que me refiero. Pero todo eso cansa y tanto de lo mismo termina por fastidiar. Eso me pasó, me fastidié y terminé por sentir un verdadero desprecio por ellas.

Y esa niña nueva era tan así, que incluso me daba flojera ser amable con ella. Además una vez que Seiya se acueste con ella y la deje, seguramente va a venir suplicando que la ayude para recuperarlo. Eso siempre pasaba con las demás. Así que mejor se vaya haciendo a la idea de que en mi no encontrará nada de ayuda.

El salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco. Finalmente, la rubia regresó, esta vez acompañada de Seiya quien parecía encantado de platicar con ella.

Llegaron hasta mí y se sentaron en sus lugares.

– Mina, él es mi primo Yaten. Yaten, te presento a Mina –

– Hola Yaten, mucho gusto –

_¿Otra vez tú?_

Miré a la rubia a través de los mechones de cabello que se posaban en mi cara. De nuevo esa carita sonriente y su mano lista para el apretón de manos. ¿Qué no había entendido la primera vez?

Seiya me presionó con la mirada. _¡Argh, de acuerdo!_

– Igualmente – susurré y tomé su mano.

– Ignora el malhumor de Yaten. Siempre ha sido así pero parece que las vacaciones lo empeoraron– dijo Seiya disculpándose por mí.

Ella seguía sonriente.

– No te preocupes – contestó ella.

– Además ¿quién no estaría así después de ser botado públicamente y de la manera más humillante? –

– ¡Cállate Seiya! –

Lo miré asesinamente y él solo sonrió victorioso. Se estaba vengando por la discusión del pasillo. Me pareció justo.

La rubia me miraba también, sorprendida de la incómoda indiscreción de Seiya.

El profesor llegó y la clase empezó. Estuvo bien, cálculo me gusta, no es tan difícil y tiene siempre una sola respuesta, precisa y exacta. No hay equivocaciones ni subjetividad; es o no es.

– Bien, ahora voy a decir los equipos para el trabajo de problemarios ¿ok? –

No era misterio alguno, siempre me tocaba con Seiya. Él y yo siempre éramos los mejores en esa clase.

– Y ultimas dos parejas… veamos… Seiya Kou y Hotaru Tomoe –

_¡Qué!_

– Lo que nos deja a Yaten Kou y Mina Aino, ¿entendido? Bien, acérquense a su pareja por favor –

Seiya se hizo el indiferente y se largó hasta el otro extremo con Hotaru, la emo del salón. Volteé hacia la rubia. A ella, al igual que a mí, no le había caído nada bien la noticia; miraba hacia abajo y tenía la espalda tensa, parecía un perro rabioso; temí que me atacara.

– ¡Hey tú! –

No volteó.

– Te hablo a ti, niña nueva –

Fue como hablarle a la pared. Suspiré resignado y me levanté de mi asiento y lo arrastré hasta su lado. Por fin me miró.

– ¡Vaya, hasta que reaccionas! Somos equipo –

– ¡Pff!, ya lo sé – suspiró con pesadez y recargó su barbilla sobre su mano derecha. Clavó su triste mirada de niño abandonado en Seiya y Hotaru que platicaban a lo lejos.

– No vayas a llorar porque a Seiya no le tocó estar contigo y más te vale ponerte a trabajar porque no pienso hacer yo todo el trabajo. Te advierto que si no haces nada simplemente no pondré tu nombre en el trabajo final…–

Regresó su mirada a mí. – ¿Siempre eres así de pesado? –

– Si–

– ¿También lo eras con tu ex? Hm, ahora entiendo porqué te dejó…– dijo mientras ponía una pose pensativa y su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

La irritación de su comentario subió de mis pies a mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo, la tomé del brazo bruscamente y acerqué mi rostro al suyo amenazante. – Te prohíbo que toques el tema, ¿quién te crees que eres? –

Ella sonrió victoriosa alzando el rostro. – Está bien –.

Lo había dicho con claras intenciones de hacerme enojar. Lo había logrado. ¿Qué le pasa? Creo que fue la primera vez que una mujer me reta de esa manera. Todas siempre se comportan tan complacientes conmigo… ¡Argh! No puedo creer que vaya a tener que aguantarla todo el segundo grado.

– Y ¿qué hay que hacer? – pregunto ella con naturalidad.

Respiré profundo. A vista de que no es de esas chicas que se quedan calladas, mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

– Son mil quinientos problemas para final de semestre. Tendremos que hacer varios diariamente. Ten, haz estos y yo empezaré con esos –

– ¡Entendido! – Gritó cual porrista en partido.

Se arremangó la camisa y puso una extraña expresión de concentración. Arqueé una ceja y luego volví a suspirar. Me concentré en el trabajo.

Pasaron diez minutos. Yo ya había terminado con mi parte y ella parecía ir en los dos últimos. Asomé mi vista sobre los problemas que ella había "terminado". No eran más que garabatos y dibujos de estúpidas caras de confusión.

Entonces me di cuenta de que la forma en que mordía con extrema desesperación el lápiz no significaba que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

– Tienes que estar bromeando…–

– ¿Qué? – dijo ella.

– ¿Derivada de equis igual a cero? ¿Eres idiota o qué? –

– Hm, ¿no es así? –

Maldita sea mi suerte. Me tenía que tocar con ella que además de ser molesta es una bestia para los números.

Rodeé los ojos.

– A ver, ¡dame eso! – dije y le arrebaté las hojas. Comencé a borrar y a resolver los problemas. Ella me observó avergonzada y en silencio.

– Terminé – dije y ordené las hojas poniéndolas en vertical y dando un golpecito en la mesa.

– Oh, bueno, gracias, yo…–

Recogí mis cosas y me puse de pie. – Ahórratelas, pediré un cambio de parejas o si no un permiso para trabajar solo. No necesito un bulto que sólo esté estorbando y por supuesto que no te voy a regalar calificación–

Caminé hacia fuera del salón sin voltear la mirada. Me dirigí hacia el área de cafetería. Era hora del receso.

Encontré a Seiya en el camino.

– ¿Qué tal te fue con la emo? – interrogué.

– Hm, no está mal. Y ¿a ti? –

– Fatal. Esa tal Mina no tiene cerebro. Pediré un cambio –

Seiya se sorprendió. – ¿En serio? Hotaru también es un caso perdido. Tal vez por eso nos pusieron con ellas –

_Eso debía ser._

– No sé, pero pediré mi cambio –

– ¿Tanto así? –

– Claro que sí. Cálculo es la única materia diaria, no pienso pasarla con ella. Aparte es medio pesadita. No la soporto –

– ¿Más pesada que tú? No lo creo…– sentenció Seiya.

Llegamos hasta la cafetería y nos encontramos con nuestros amigos de siempre: Taiki, hermano de Seiya y por lo tanto mi primo, y Kaito Ace, hijo de un arquitecto de buena fama.

– ¡Yaten! ¿Cómo va tu día? ¿Ya has visto a las de primero? –

Ace, pronto como siempre. Kaito era mi amigo de parrandas, con el que siempre conseguía las mejores fiestas, los mejores tragos, las mejores mujeres. Él siempre me metía en problemas por ser un imprudente pero de una u otra forma siempre lograba sacarme de ellos. Era divertido.

– ¡Qué va a andar viendo a las de primero! ¿Qué no sabes que va tras Kakyuu todavía? – declaró Seiya.

– ¿Todavía? Por favor Yaten, supera a esa vieja. Te botó, no te quiere, acéptalo y _move on_– aconsejó Ace.

Me senté sin contestar nada.

Yo no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón con Kakyuu. Ella me gustaba mucho, tenía algo. No sé qué era, pero ella era especial. Y yo la quería para mí.

– ¿No te importa que por su culpa todo el mundo aún se burle de ti? –

Lancé mi mirada a la nada y me ensombrecí recordándola.

Es verdad. Es por ella que no dejo de ser el chisme de moda. Desde aquél día de la fiesta en la playa. Todavía tenía la escena grabada en mi mente: el ocaso, la fogata, el ramo de flores en mis manos, gente alrededor y ella abrazada de otro tipo.

"_Yaten ya no te quiero. No me gustas. Eres aburrido y raro. Deja de molestarme"_

Fue lo último que dijo.

– Ya déjenlo en paz. Yaten hará lo que a él le plazca – gruñó Taiki.

Bien dicho.

– Bueno, bueno ya. Y ¿ya la viste? – dijo Ace dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda.

– De hecho no. Tengo que buscarla…–

– Pues no la busques más, enano, allá está –

Seiya apuntó hacia la entrada de la cafetería. Allí estaba ella, hermosa y espectacular como siempre. Más delgada, más alta, más bella…

Y a su lado estaba… estaba esa.

– ¡Mira! ¿Qué no es Mina la que viene a su lado? – cuestionó Seiya.

_¿Qué diablos hacía esa rubia con Kakyuu?_

– ¿Mina? – se interesó Ace.

– Si, es una nueva. Entró a nuestro salón. Viene de América –

– Pero si está pre-cio-sa – exclamó Kaito con emoción.

La lujuria de Ace centelleaba en sus ojos, ¿cómo podía ser que él notara a esa rubia simplona cuando a su lado caminaba Kakyuu? Tan solo compararlas era un insulto para mi pelirroja. Ella era mil veces mejor que esa odiosa.

– Lo es, y además es muy simpática. Aunque bueno, a Yaten no le cayó muy bien –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Por tonta. Además es fea y tiene esa horrible voz…– declaré con desprecio.

Seiya y Ace rieron.

– Seguro que ella se estará expresando tan bien de ti como tú de ella, ¿no crees? – dijo Ace.

Miré cómo las dos reían como buenas amigas. Maldición. No había pensado en que ella pudiera hablar mal de mí. Pero bueno, pensando positivamente, tal vez ella no va por la vida contando todo lo que le pasa… ¿o sí?

– Claro, después de que la dejaste con la mano al aire cuando se presentó…– anunció Seiya.

– ¿¡Qué! ¿Ella te lo dijo? – solté nervioso.

Maldita chismosa.

– Pues, ¿quién más? Estaban solos en el salón – contestó el pelinegro con naturalidad.

Además da detalles. Maldita rubia.

Comencé a ponerme ansioso.

– Creo que deberías aliarte con Mina, Yaten, parece que ella y Kakyuu son buenas amigas –

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

– Pero no la soporto…–

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de ella, Yaten? No entiendo – Cuestionó Seiya.

Nadie lo entendería.

Nadie sabría que ella, como cualquier americana, me recordaba tanto a aquella mujer.

Esa mujer que llegó un día a mi casa a decirme a mí, un niño de ocho años, que mi padre me odiaba y que pronto dejaría a mi madre para irse con ella. Después de eso mi papa dejó de estar en casa y todo comenzó a desmoronarse hasta llegar a la situación de hoy en día.

A pesar de que mi padre no nos abandonó, esa sucia americana seguía molestando a mi madre con llamadas y anónimos. La hizo sufrir. Y por eso nunca olvido su rostro.

Y esta niña se le parecía tanto. Bueno en realidad no, pero era rubia y blanca, ojos azules…

Ella no tenía culpa de nada. Tal vez ella era una persona agradable. Pero yo no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. No quería tener nada que ver con ella.

– ¿Yaten? – insistió mi primo.

– Simplemente… no me gusta, Seiya – contesté y crucé los brazos.

– Pues si no la quieres ¡la aparto! Tienen que presentármela ya…–

Kaito babeaba como perro. De veras que estos se impresionan con cualquier cosa.

– Ni te hagas ilusiones, Kaito. Esa Mina está que se muere por Seiya. Deberías de ver cómo le coquetea en el salón – advertí.

Seiya sonrió galante. – Bueno, es natural que se sienta atraída hacia un tipo como yo…–

– Pero tú mueres por Serena, así que Mina no tiene oportunidades contigo – recalcó Kaito.

Buen punto, aunque…

– No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que esas dos se parecen, de hecho, creo que son muy parecidas– dije.

– Bueno yo no he visto a la tal Mina de cerca, pero de lejos debo admitir que si…– comentó Taiki acomodándose los lentes.

– Si peináramos a Mina con esos chongos infantiles sería un clon casi perfecto de Serena. Lo tonto, Mina ya lo tiene, ja – burlé. – ¡Claro! Entonces es por eso que te atrae Mina…–

Seiya pareció reflexionarlo. En el fondo sabía que yo tenía razón.

De momento Kaito desapareció para ir a presentarse solo ante Mina y Kakyuu e intentar ligarse a la nueva.

– Oye Yaten y ¿piensas quedarte aquí sentado? ¿Qué no ibas a hablar con Kakyuu? –

– Em…–

De un momento a otro el receso había acabado y no había logrado hablar con Kakyuu. Siempre estuvo rodeada de gente molesta y Mina parecía su mascota nueva, no se le separaba por nada.

Las clases siguieron. Seiya y Mina ya platicaban como amigos del alma. Ja, les doy una semana.

La salida llegó y yo salí disparado hacia el pasillo. Caminé presuroso hacía el salón de la pelirroja. Ahora si no había poder humano que me hiciera no verla y hablar con ella.

Por fin la vi salir y caminar. Venía en mi dirección, no había forma en que pudiera esquivarme.

– Hola Kakyuu – saludé con mi voz más sensual.

– Desaparécete Kou – exclamó y pasó de mí como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Me quedé helado.

Los murmullos comenzaron a levantarse.

Lo que faltaba para terminar el terrible día.

Asomé mi mirada sobre mi hombro.

Vi a mi ex novia caminar cual modelo mientras Mina caminaba a sus espaldas. La rubia volteaba a verme de vez en vez, sorprendida de la frialdad de Kakyuu. Volteó por última vez y desapareció entre la gente.

– Yaten, Yaten, Yaten… ¡qué mala suerte! Pero velo por el lado bueno, amigo: con tacones, ella es más alta que tú, nunca se vieron muy bien que digamos – dijo Kaito frente a mí.

– ¿Esa es tu idea de animar a un amigo? – pregunté.

– Para nada… – comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida –… es mi idea de hacerte entender que ella y tú son un caso perdido –

Kaito podía decir lo que quisiera, yo no me iba a rendir tan pronto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Segunda parte de esta historia.

Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Miley Cyrus haha hasta me gusta su música pero es que su voz es ruidosísima y solo pude pensar en ella xO

En fin, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y me dejen review :)

Creo que al rato subiré el tres porque ya lo tengo =)

¿como ven?

Mskou


	3. Tenemos un trato

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

La primera clase del segundo día era cálculo.

Caminando por el pasillo pude ver a Mina platicando muy amenamente con algunas chicas que supuse eran de primer grado, ya que el color de su falda era azul claro y no rojo como el de Mina.

Extrañamente, esa rubia no abandonó mi cabeza toda la tarde del día anterior. ¿Cómo conocía a Kakyuu? Y sobre todo ¿qué le dijo de mi?

Tal vez Mina era una señal que Dios mandó y yo no supe ver. Mina era perfecta para hablarle a Kakyuu de mí. Ella me podía ser de mucha ayuda.

Y si ayer lo había arruinado, hoy lo compondría.

El salón comenzó a llenarse y ella llegó. Yo tenía ya acomodados su lugar y el mío, uno al lado del otro. Soy todo un caballero, ¿qué no?

Ella me miró y sonrió amable. Era desconcertante que se portara tan linda cuando yo no había sido nada bueno con ella. Pero bueno, para mi mejor que se acostumbre.

Se sentó y acomodó su corta falda. Se inclinó sobre su maletín, sacó sus cuadernos, lápiz, borrador y luego pasó su cabello por detrás de sus orejas.

Miré su ritual sin perder detalle.

– Buenos días… ¿Yaten, verdad? – saludó ella sin voltear a verme. En sus labios estaba una suave pero malévola sonrisa dibujada permanentemente.

_¡Bah! Como si no lo recordara…_

– Buenos días Mina, ¿cómo estás? – pregunté con falso interés.

Divertida, me sonrió ampliamente.

– Sorprendida de que aun seas mi pareja de cálculo. Creo recordar que dijiste que pedirías un cambio –

– Ah eso, bueno ya no fue necesario–

– ¿Ah no? Incluso ya había conseguido a alguien que me ayudara con el cálculo – anunció.

_¿Alguien?_

– ¿A quién? – dije intrigado.

– Un tal Kaio, Kato, Face, Mace, ¿Ace? – dijo ella tratando de recordar dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con la goma de su lápiz.

¿Kaito? ¡Por favor!

Comencé a reírme y ella se molestó.

– ¿Cuál es el chiste? – dijo gestuda.

– Mira, no hay manera de que Kaito Ace te enseñe cálculo. Él es igual o quizá más estúpido que tú, Ja, ja. Pero no importa porque decidí ser buen compañero y ayudarte a mejorar tus notas ¿qué te parece? –

– ¡Oh-Dios-mío! ¡Pero qué dulce! – exclamó falsamente sorprendida. – Pero Yaten, ¿a qué se debe este tan espléndido cambio? – dijo sarcástica; recargó sus codos sobre su mesa entrelazando sus dedos y pestañeó rápidamente.

Reí para mis adentros.

– Pues veras…–

– No creo que se deba a mi relación con cierta chica de cabellos rojos, ¿O SIIII? – interrogó maliciosa, enfatizando la pregunta.

Condenada niñata. Supongo que ya sabía lo que Kakyuu significaba para mí y sabía que me tenía en sus manos y lo estaba disfrutando. Pero si tenía que aguantarla para sacar provecho, pues que así sea.

Inspiré aire y contuve mi molestia.

– Para nada, yo solo…–

– ¡JA-JA-JA! –

La muy idiota rubiecita estaba doblada de la risa en mi cara, ¡mientras yo intentaba ser amable!

La observé terminar de reírse, sintiendo mi humor calentarse hasta hacerme tamborilear mis dedos en la mesa con velocidad, perdiendo la paciencia.

– ¡Bueno ya puedes callarte, ¿no? – grité enfurecido. Odio que se rían de mí.

– ¡Ay, ja-ja, perdóname! Es que sólo de recordar cómo te mandó a volar ayer…–

Ya no dije nada. ¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Guardé silencio y agaché la cabeza.

Ella terminó de burlarse y de repente, y gracias al cielo, guardó silencio.

– Hm, oye lo siento. En realidad te gusta ¿verdad? –

Su actitud cambió. Excelente, seguramente ya se enterneció conmigo. Ahora será fácil lograr que me ayude con mis planes.

– Si, mucho – dije y puse cara de dolor, dramático como telenovela mexicana. Nunca falla.

– Y… supongo que ahora quieres que te ayude con ella, ¿no? – dijo sonriendo en complicidad.

– Eso, eso sería fantástico…– suspiré aun con mi cara de ternura.

– Está bien, ¡lo haré! – Sentenció sin más.

¿Así de fácil? ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Después de todo supongo que es una buena persona…

– Muchas gracias Mina, te lo agradeceré tanto…– Dije mientras me inclinaba para sacar mis cuadernos también. Al volverme a verla pude ver cómo sonreía malvadamente sosteniendo sus dedos entrelazados bajo su mentón.

– Claro que me lo agradecerás Yaten. Y ahora mismo te diré cómo…–

La miré con extrañeza.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no basta un "gracias"?–

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Quieres que te ayude con Kakyuu, ¿no? Entonces tú tendrás que ayudarme también…–

Su diabólica mirada se deslizó hasta el extremo del salón en donde mi primo y su emo pareja ya se encontraban platicando.

– Espera un momento, ¿te refieres a…?–

– Yaten, debo confesarte que me gusta tu primo – declaró seriecísima.

_¡NOOOO! ¿En seriooo? ¡Si no me dices no me doy cuenta! Rubiecita tonta_. Pensé.

– Así que, si yo voy a ayudarte con tu chica, es justo que tú me ayudes con Seiya –

Retiro lo de "buena persona". Una buena persona da sin esperar nada a cambio y ella no tenía intenciones de ayudarme sin sacar provecho.

– Escucha Mina, no creo que necesites mi ayuda para conseguir una cita con Seiya –

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero yo no quiero solo una cita Yaten, Seiya me gusta en serio. Quiero que él quiera estar conmigo, que me quiera y que se enamore de mí. Y si yo tendré que echarte flores con Kakyuu, entonces tú también tendrás que hacerlo con Seiya…–

Creo que Mina es igual de estratégica que yo.

– Pues a decir verdad, a él le gustan las chicas como tú…–

Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados.

–… peeeeero ganarte el corazón de Seiya me parece una misión imposible– sentencié sin dirigirle la mirada.

– ¿Porqué? –

– Él ya está enamorado –

– ¡Claro que no! Él me dijo que no tenía novia…– aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

– Y es verdad, pero él ha vivido enamorado de una sola chica por los últimos tres años y, sin ofender, dudo mucho que tú puedas sacársela de la cabeza –

Ella entristeció por un momento y yo sonreí victorioso.

– Su nombre es Serena Tsukino. Es una niña simple y común, bastante tonta e infantil, no es tan bonita; es bajita y escuálida, blanca como papel, ojos azules y con el cabello rubio y largo. Como podrás notar se parece mucho a ti…–

– ¿Insinúas que soy tonta e infantil? –

Creo que entendió mi punto.

– Solo dije que físicamente se parece mucho a ti, solo que ella peina su cabello con dos ridículos chongos. Si quieres en el receso puedo decirte quien es –

– Si quiero, aunque creo que ya la he visto… – dijo con la mirada apagada.

Si, si, si. Ahora es mi turno.

– Bien, ahora tú, ¿de dónde conoces a Kakyuu? –

– Su padre y el mío son amigos – dijo sin interés alguno en la conversación.

– Ah, ya decía yo que ella no se juntaría contigo nada mas por que sí…– dije sobando mi barbilla con el índice derecho.

– ¿¡Qué insinúas! – espetó la rubia.

– Nada, nada… Y ¿no te ha contado nada de mí? –

– Hm… creo que sí. Pero fue antes de entrar a la escuela. Me platicó sobre un ex novio enano, amargado y aburrido que aun lloraba por ella; no dijo tu nombre pero supongo que eras tú –

_¿Enano, amargado y aburrido? ¡Bah!_

Menos mal que no le había contado sobre la humillación de la playa. Aunque no es que me importe lo que Mina pueda pensar…

Suspiré rápidamente. Entonces ella no había hablado para nada de mí, al menos últimamente.

– Pero ayer, ¿no te dijo nada? –

– No –

Me crucé de brazos y molesto miré hacia el frente. No me había dado cuenta a qué hora había llegado el maestro ni tampoco de que ya tenía más de medio pizarrón lleno de números.

Todo indicaba que esto de recuperar a Kakyuu no iba a ser tema fácil.

– Pues más te vale sacarme al tema hoy…– amenacé.

– Seguro. Lo mismo digo – dijo y sonrió

– Tenemos un trato –

– ¡Trato! – exclamó y me ofreció su mano esperando un apretón de las mías. Su grito llamó la atención de algunos compañeros del salón quienes veían la escena seguramente extrañados de que yo estuviera llevándome bien con ella cuando no me llevaba bien con nadie fuera de mis dos primos y Kaitou.

– ¡Ya Mina! ¡No me avergüences! –

– ¡Oh, perdón! – susurró. – Olvidé que tienes una imagen de Grinch qué cuidar, jiji –

Rodé los ojos. Mina tonta.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y el plan de Mina y mío comenzó. En un principio no vi resultado alguno por parte del trabajo de la rubia pero poco a poco comencé a sentir las intensas miradas de Kakyuu atravesar toda la cafetería hasta llegar a mí.

"_Hazte el interesante y no pongas esos ojos de perro regañado que sueles poner cada vez que te ve. Eso es anti-sexy. Además no le hables por ahora, no querrás que te vuelva a rechazar frente a todos ¿verdad? Un hombre rogón es lo peor que existe…"_

Esos eran los consejos de Mina. Un tanto estúpidos…

En cuanto a mi parte, no hice mucho en realidad. Y es que en serio, Seiya jamás creería frases como "_Oh Seiya, ¿has visto lo hermosa que luce Mina en el uniforme?_" o _"¿Te has dado cuenta de lo inteligente que es Mina?_", sobre todo si esas frases venían de mí.

Así que mejor, me concentré en dejarle claro que Serena Tsukino no era para él y que lo mejor era que la olvidara de una vez por todas. Se me daba más convincentemente insultar a Serena que halagar a Mina. Y quitar a Serena del corazón de Seiya era algo bueno para él. Y finalmente esa niña era el único obstáculo para Mina.

No podía esperar ya el momento en el que esto acabara. Mina era tan molesta. Se la pasaba hablándome de sus fantasías principescas con Seiya, de lo difícil que era la clase de cálculo y de cualquier insignificante cosa que le ocurría en el día. Además era extremadamente ruidosa.

Lo único que conseguía era que yo le contestara con alguna grosería. Lo hacía instintivamente, lo prometo. Y es que molestarla era mejor que escucharla. Además nunca se enoja, al menos no en serio. Mina siempre esta sonriendo.

Y así cada clase de cálculo era una interminable guerra de comentarios. Era la única clase en la que hablaba con ella por el hecho de ser equipo, en las demás clases Mina se esforzaba por ser la única plática de Seiya, a veces lo lograba. Muchas veces, no.

Lo peor de todo: pelear con Mina, implicaba un castigo seguro.

Como aquélla vez que nos sacaron del salón:

– _¡Holaaaaa, compañero de equipo! Ya llegué – gritó la rubia sonriendo a más no poder como si el hecho de que fueran las siete de la mañana no le afectara._

– _¿No me digas? – Cuestioné sarcástico – ¡Es obvio que ya llegaste Mina, te estoy viendo! ¡Qué lata con tus comentarios estúpidos! – _

– _Ja,ja. Lo siento, ogrito. Hola – dijo más calmada. _

– _Hola…– respondí arrastrando la lengua, con los ojos rojos y a medio abrir._

– _¿Aún tienes sueño? –_

_Y dale con las preguntas estúpidas._

_Volteé a verla con la mirada más pesada y molesta, que de hecho pareció asustarla. Supongo que lo rojo de mis ojos ayudó. _

– _Ya, ya, lo siento. No diré más tonterías – dijo y se sentó a mi lado. _

_Claro, como si eso fuera posible._

– _¿Hiciste los problemas que tocaban para hoy? – cuestioné._

– _¡Claro que sí! – exclamó triunfante y sacó su cuaderno para luego recargarse sobre él. – Terminé todos – afirmó con orgullo._

– _¿Ah sí? Pues déjame revisarlos. Tratándose de ti, seguramente están mal – refunfuñé._

_Mina me miró indignada. – ¡Por supuesto que están bien! Toma, revísalos –_

_Ella me extendió su cuaderno, forrado de rosa y con corazones y estrellas de colores; en el centro estaba su nombre en letras grandes y doradas. Lo tomé y abrí la última página. Bueno, al menos sí hizo todos. _

– _Hm, este está mal. Y este también. Este… y este. Los dos siguientes también. Y est…–_

– _¡Dámelo! – gritó ella y me arrebató el cuaderno. _

_Yo me limité a sonreír victorioso. – ¿Ves? Te dije que harías todo mal –_

– _¡ARGH! – gruñó la rubia y recargó su rostro sobre el cuaderno en su mesa._

_Sin tomarle importancia traté de enfocar mi atención en el pizarrón mientras Mina seguía empinada en su lugar. Cuando por fin se levantó llevaba el espiral marcado por toda su frente en un tono rojo carmesí que se veía hasta un poco fosforescente._

_Como pude, contuve la risa._

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué me ves? – reclamó._

– _No, nada… JA, JA, JA– exploté en su cara._

– _¡AH! ¡Qué te pasa! ¿De qué te ríes? – exclamó ya buscando con desesperación algo en su maletín de la escuela. De él, sacó un espejito de Hello Kitty. Se miró en él y lanzó un grito que se combinó con mis carcajadas. _

– _¡Kou! ¡Aino! ¡Salgan del salón! –_

_Los dos nos callamos al instante. _

_Yo sabía que no valía la pena discutir, así que con dignidad tomé mis cosas. Pero Mina no sabe estar callada y comenzó una discusión acalorada con el maestro, quien, con toda razón, perdió la paciencia y esta vez no solo nos sacó de la clase sino que nos mandó a la oficina del director. _

_Todo terminó con tres días de detención después de clases. Fue la primera vez que estuve en detención._

También recuerdo aquella vez que hizo un batidillo en el salón.

– _Tengo hambre– declaró sin más a mitad de la clase. _

– _No te pregunté – dije con mi vista puesta en mi cuaderno._

– _¡Ah, no soporto! Me arde el estomago – insistió._

– _¡Cállate Mina! Aquí hay gente que si viene a la escuela a trabajar–_

– _Pues yo no puedo trabajar si tengo hambre – susurró_

– _Pues ni aunque no tengas, tonta –_

– _¡Ash, cállate! Necesito fuerzas, ¡me desmayo!, ¡ayúdame Yaten! – _

_La rubia se recargó en mi hombro jugando a la desmayada. Como era de esperarse, sacudí mi hombro deshaciéndome de su molesto jueguito y seguí con mi postura derecha y pendiente de mis cosas. _

_Así continué y dejé de darme cuenta de los movimientos de Mina hasta que un extraño olor llegó a mí. Volteé con intención de preguntarle si ella lo alcanzaba a distinguir cuando vi cómo trataba de ocultar un pequeño recipiente con "algo" que sacaba y llevaba a su boca. _

– _¡Mina! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –_

– _Desayunando, ¿quieres? – dijo sonriente sacando un pedazo de lo que comía y acercándolo a mi cara hasta casi estamparlo en ella. _

_Me eché para atrás con disgusto. – ¡Argh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Quítate! –_

– _¿Qué, no te gusta el melón? – _

_¿Melón? ¿Quién trae melón a la escuela si aquí mismo te lo pueden dar?_

– _Guarda eso, no se puede comer en el salón – dije. Ella no me hizo caso, por supuesto, y en lugar de eso sacó un pequeño termo, lo abrió y bebió._

_Con mi mano izquierda tapé mi nariz y regresé mi atención al cuaderno. De repente, Mina me pegó su asqueroso termo a la cara... _

– _¿Quiereeeeeees? – escuché antes de brincar y manotear el termo, que en seguida cayó al suelo derramando lo que la rubia antes me ofrecía._

_Para mi mala suerte, esa cosa era leche con chocolate. El jaleo en el salón comenzó cuando el piso comenzó a inundarse del líquido._

_El maestro terminó por sacar a todos del salón. Claro, todos excepto ella y yo._

– _¿¡Leche con chocolate! ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? – reclamé mientras trapeaba el liquido del piso del salón vacío, ese había sido nuestro castigo. _

_Esa fue la primera vez que usé un trapeador. _

Mina no dejaba de ser una molestia, pero debo aceptar que me ayudaba a que, por lo menos durante un rato al día, cuando ella se sentaba a mi lado, el centro de mi atención no era Kakyuu y sus desplantes.

Y debo aceptar que ella significaba algo de diversión. Diversión en mi triste y aburrida vida.

* * *

Como prometí, la tercera pronto :)

Espero les guste.

Gracias por leer.

Sayounara

mskou


	4. El amor te hace idiota

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Era un jueves, teníamos cálculo después de receso. Aprovechando que era obligatorio estar juntos, siempre utilizábamos el tiempo de esa clase para platicar nuestros avances. Debo admitir que muy a mi pesar, Mina y yo pasábamos juntos más del tiempo obligatorio y comenzaba a saber sobrellevar su personalidad.

Yo ya estaba sentado en mi lugar cuando la vi entrar al salón.

Al contrario de todos los días, ella no sonreía. Caminaba pesadamente luciendo taciturna.

– Hola Yaten – saludó desganada y se dejó caer en su asiento a mi lado.

– ¿Qué tienes? –

– Nada – dijo y aventó un profundo suspiro que pedía a gritos que insistiera.

– Ya Mina, ¿qué tienes? – me forcé a preguntar.

– ¡Buaaa, Yateen! – Gritó llorosamente y se abrazó a mi brazo. – Seiya, Seiya… ¡no me quiere! –

– ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? – dije sin pensarlo. Supongo que no fue buena respuesta porque ella no contestó. Y el hecho de que Mina se quedara callada, no significaba nada bueno.

– Aff, lo siento. A ver, ¿por qué lo dices? – pregunté mas a la fuerza que de ganas. Comencé a sentir incomodidad cuando ella no se soltó de mi brazo. Era la única chica que se atrevía a acercarse tanto a mí. Y era inútil decirle que me soltara, ella me ignoraría y no lo haría.

– Es que, _snif_, es que ayer íbamos a salir en la tarde y yo estaba tan feliz que hasta fui a comprarme un vestido nuevo. Y media hora antes me llamó y me dijo que no iba a poder porque algo importante había surgido…–

Mina lloriqueaba sin cesar. Tenía los ojos cristalizados y la cara colorada. De verdad que a esta niña le gusta el drama.

– En el receso Kaito me dijo qué era "eso" tan importante que tenía que hacer…– siguió.

Suspiré. Sólo había una razón para que Seiya hiciera algo así. – Tiene que ver con Serena, ¿no? –

Mina me miró y asintió. – Serena le pidió que fuera a su casa a ayudarle a subir cajas a su ático –

Sonreí. Esto es increíble. No cabe duda que el amor te hace idiota.

– ¡No te rías! O sea, ¡prefirió ir a subir cajas que ir al centro comercial conmigo! – exclamó la rubia, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se echó a llorar sobre ellos.

– Bueno Mina– dije poniéndome en pose de quien sabe de lo que habla. –Si quieres mi opinión, hay veces en que no puedes hacer nada contra la verdad. Seiya la prefiere, eso está claro, y no importa lo mucho que hagas por agradarle, al parecer él seguirá prefiriendo a Serena – dije con toda la frialdad que pude.

La noté enfurecer.

– ¿Eso lo dice el que anda como perro tras la ex novia que lo botó públicamente dejándole en claro que no está interesada en él? –

Ash, sabía que me iba a salir con algo así…

– Eso es diferente… pero di lo que quieras. De cualquier manera yo no voy a rendirme –

– ¡Pues yo tampoco! – exclamó y me sacó la lengua. Infantil.

Rodé los ojos y dirigí la mirada al pizarrón.

Dejamos de hablar por unos diez minutos. Pensé qué ahora si se había enojado. Pero me equivoqué.

Mina comenzó a lanzarme bolitas de papel. Intenté ignorarla pero el montón de bolitas comenzaba a hacer basura sobre mi cuaderno.

– ¡Bueno ya basta! – grité desesperado. – ¡Mejor pon atención, a ver si se te quita lo tarada!–

Ella fijó su mirada en mí. – A veces me pregunto por qué serás tan amargado… es impresionante que una persona como tú sea pariente de alguien como Seiya –

Volví a rodar los ojos con fastidio.

– ¡Oye casi lo olvido! Hoy volví a sacarte al tema cuando estaba con ella…– dijo Mina.

Eso capturó toda mi atención. La miré.

– ¿Y? –

– Dijo que tu cabello lucía bien…–

Inflé el pecho orgulloso. – ¿Ah sí? – cuestioné mientras separaba algunos mechones que se juntaban sobre mi frente.

– Si, pero dijo que no podía decir lo mismo de tu cuerpo. Dijo que necesitabas desesperadamente hacer pesas –

Mi orgullo quedó por debajo del piso y comencé a encorvar mi espalda como si tuviera encima esas pesas que según me hacían falta.

– ¿Qué? Pero si corro todos los días. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo? –

– Pues según Kakyuu te faltan músculos, flaquito– dijo y dio tres golpecitos en mi espalda con compasión.

Mina, idiota.

– Pero no te preocupes yo solucionaré tu problema, confía en mí – Me guiñó el ojo y se puso de pie. La clase había terminado y ella salió.

Temí la clase de solución que le daría a mi "problema". _Flaquito_… ¡Bah!

La siguiente clase era en el mismo salón. Seiya se acercó.

– ¿A dónde fue Mina? –

– No sé, supongo que fue al baño – contesté golpeado. Me puse de pie y le di la espalda para recoger mis útiles y cambiarme de lugar.

– ¿Pasó algo? Pareces molesto –

– Seiya, qué es eso de que plantaste a Mina por irte con Serena –

Seiya se tensó. – Ah… bueno, le avisé antes –

– Media hora antes de una cita las mujeres ya están a mitad de su arreglo, y para como es Mina, seguramente ella ya hasta estaba lista –

– Lo sé – susurró. Parecía arrepentido.

– Deberías disculparte con ella –

– Lo haré –

– Bien –

Seiya se sentó y yo también. Comencé a observarme. Seiya me miró confundido.

– ¿Y ahora que traes? –

– Seiya, ¿crees que estoy flaco? –

– JA, JA, JA – Seiya se doblaba de risa.

Seiya idiota.

– Bueno…– dijo por fin Seiya aun conteniendo la risa – no estás mal, pero creo que podrías mejorarlo. Aunque no te recomiendo que te pongas muy trabado porque entonces te verás más enano –

– JA-JA-JA, qué gracioso – dije con sarcasmo.

.

.

Al día siguiente todo fue igual. Era hora de salida y nada me ponía de mejor humor. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia afuera cuando escuché esa voz tan desagradablemente conocida.

– ¡YATEEEEEN! –

Pretendí no escuchar nada y aceleré el paso.

– ¡YATEEEN, ESPERA! –

¡Ahh, maldición! Voltee bruscamente.

– ¡QUE QUIERES! – grité.

Mina ya estaba a mis espaldas así que había terminado por gritarle en la cara. Mina me miró y sonrió. A esta podría insultarla, golpearla, patearla y aun así me contestaría con una sonrisa.

– Tal vez… deberías bajar unos cuantos decibeles a tu voz de Miley Cyrus si no quieres romper los tímpanos de tus compañeros. No es de buen gusto – declaró ella con expresión sabia.

Con que usando mis propias frases. Admito que al menos supo usarla bien porque no supe que contestar.

– Bueno ya. ¿Qué quieres? –

Tomó su maletín y rebuscó dentro por unos cuantos segundos. Al final sacó dos tarjetas y las puso frente a mi cara.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté.

– Es la solución a tu delgado y escuálido cuerpo –

¡Argh!

– ¡No estoy escuálido! – reclamé.

– Ya, ya toma la tuya –

Mina dejó en mi mano una tarjeta. Era una credencial más bien. Una credencial de membrecía en el gimnasio del campus.

– ¿Qué significa esto Mina? –

– Es tu credencial de membrecía – dijo y me enseñó su más amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Ya sé qué es! No soy idiota. Pero yo no tengo membrecía ahí –

– Pues te compré una y hasta te pagué un mes –

– ¿Y de dónde sacaste mi fotografía? –

– Facebook –

– Yo no tengo Facebook –

– Pero tus amigos si –

Claro, debí suponerlo.

– ¿Y mi dirección y teléfono? –

– Seiya me los dio –

También debí suponerlo.

– Bueno basta de preguntas y camina hacia el gimnasio – ordenó.

Ella empezó a empujarme hacia esa dirección.

– Mina, no seas ridícula, ni siquiera me avisaste, no tengo cambio de ropa –

– ¡No te preocupes! Todo lo que necesitas está allá. Seiya nos está esperando –

¿Seiya?

– ¿Seiya también se inscribió? – pregunté extrañado.

– Si – contestó feliz.

– Ah… entonces por eso tu también te inscribiste…– dije comprendiendo todo.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta? Ver a Seiya en ropa de deportiva, sudado y sexy…–

Mina ya estaba fantaseando de nuevo.

¡Zap!

Golpeé su cabeza para que despertara.

– Ya bájate de la nube y camina –

Mina ni siquiera se molestó por el zape. Al contrario gritó un "¡Sí!" con alegría y avanzó a saltos hacia el gimnasio.

Esa niña está loca.

.

.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Seiya. Él me entregó una maleta con todas mis cosas: pants, camiseta, tennis. Me cambié aunque en realidad no estaba muy animado.

Siempre odié los gimnasios. Es decir ¿para qué sudar en un lugar cerrado, apestoso y lleno de gente cuando puedes hacerlo en la comodidad e intimidad de tu casa? Además hacer pesas era aburridísimo. Además ¡yo no lo necesito! Mi cuerpo está bien. Pero bueno, tal como dijo Seiya, puede estar mejor.

Salí del vestidor con la peor actitud y me encontré con Seiya.

– ¿Y Mina? – pregunté.

– Aun se está cambiando –

¿Todavía? Ni que fuera a una fiesta.

– Bueno pues comencemos nosotros. Entre más rápido acabemos esto mejor – mascullé malhumorado.

Seiya me detuvo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

– Oye, sería buena idea que le agradecieras a Mina, ¿no crees? –

– ¿Agradecerle por esto? – dije evidenciando que aborrecía estar ahí.

– Pues sí. Después de todo ella lo hizo por ayudarte –

Seiya inocente. Me deshice de su agarre y le miré con fastidio.

– ¿Por ayudarme? Seiya, ¡por favor! Es obvio que vio una oportunidad para estar cerca de ti y la aprovechó. Yo solo estoy aquí para cubrir su obviedad –

– Yaten, Mina no sabía que yo iba a estar aquí. Cuando ella vino a pedirme tus datos y decirme lo que planeaba yo no pensaba en entrar aquí; apenas le avisé esta mañana y fue entonces que me pidió que trajera tus cosas. Ella de verdad quiere ayudarte –

¡Bah! Seguramente eso le hizo creer la rubia loca.

– Mira, allá viene por fin – dijo Seiya apuntando a mis espaldas.

Me volteé y la vi caminar hacia nosotros con shorts y un top rosa que se le pegaba gloriosamente a la piel. Traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y la verdad es que se veía bien. Muy bien. Digo, era una odiosa pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser mujer y tener un, pues digamos, "bonito" cuerpo.

– Bien, ¿estás listo Yatencito? – exclamó y pellizcó una de mis mejillas.

– ¡Suéltame! No necesito tu ayuda – grité dando un manotazo para liberarme de su mano. Comencé a caminar hasta llegar al área de bicicletas. Me subí a una y comencé a pedalear aún frunciendo la frente.

Vi cómo ella y Seiya se quedaban en uno de los aparatos de por ahí. Platicaban; ¿de qué estarían hablando? A pesar de que ella y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos todos los días, no sabía nada de ella. Solo hablábamos de Kakyuu o de Seiya o de lo tonta que ella es.

Hm, no sé qué hago pensando en eso.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a alguna chica de buen ver para entretenerme. Había algunas lindas, pero tengo que aceptar que la mejor era Mina.

Y terminé observando a los dos otra vez.

¿Qué será eso que Mina ve en Seiya que la trae tan loca por él?

Es obvio que él no le presta tanta atención como ella a él. Además él ya le ha dejado indirectamente claro que la que tiene la preferencia es Serena por sobre cualquier cosa. Entonces, ¿por qué Mina sigue insistiendo?

Ja, probablemente soy la persona menos indicada para criticarla. Un tipo que anda tras la ex novia que lo botó y humilló. Maldita mujer… si tan solo no fuera tan hermosa, tan perfecta. No importa qué, no hay nadie que me haga sentir lo mismo que ella.

Supongo que Mina debe estar en una situación parecida. Supongo que… la entiendo.

.

.

Finalmente llegué a mi casa. Me sentía apaleado. Entre Mina y Seiya se las habían ingeniado para hacerme hacer millones de elevaciones. Hice tantas que lo justo era que mis brazos ya estuvieran más marcados.

Sin embargo cuando me bañé y me miré al espejo, todo seguía igual. Ni un gramo más de músculos. Esto del gym no iba a funcionar.

Enredé mi cuerpo con la bata de baño y caminé sobre la alfombra azul que cubría todo el piso de mi cuarto de paredes blancas. Me tumbé en la esponjosa cama blanca con pose de Cristo y cerré los ojos.

El dolor de mi cuerpo empezó a aminorarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo y mi mente se ocupaba de pensar en otras cosas, en otra única cosa: Kakyuu.

¿Por qué diablos es que estoy tan obsesionado con ella?

Es que si la vieran. Es preciosa. Esa clase de fémina que destaca en cualquier lugar que se encuentre. Tan hermosa es que aun yo, que jamás temí en conquistar a alguien, me sentía pequeño ante ella.

Y en adición a su belleza, estaba esa arrogante y provocativa actitud que me hacía verla como la mujer más deseable del planeta.

En toda mi vida, no había estado en presencia de semejante criatura. Ella me conquistó en seguida de conocerla y, como es común en mí, logré lo que quería. La tuve a toda ella.

Ser la envidia de todos y cada uno de los tipos de la escuela era lo mejor. Adoraba sentir las miradas celosas de los demás y saber que ninguno sería capaz de quitármela. Pero aun más gratificante era estar a solas con ella; aunque a veces no hablábamos mucho, teníamos química en exceso. Ni hablar de la parte física y pasional de nuestra relación. No puedo encontrar ni una queja.

Tal vez de lo único que puedo quejarme es de su melodrama. Era un tanto exagerada y siempre exigía tiempo para hablar de cosas que, al menos para mí, eran una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Para qué decirle mil veces que la amo si puedo demostrárselo con un largo y profundo beso?

Pero bueno, supongo que todas las mujeres son así, y es por eso que apreciaba el momento en que ella dejaba de lado sus dramas para darme gusto y regalarme tantos besos yo quisiera.

Ella siempre fue bondadosa y buena, definitivamente estaba enamorada de mi. Y yo también de ella, pero a mi manera.

No podía dejarle exigirme hacer o decir cosas a las que yo no estaba acostumbrado o con las que no me sentía cómodo. Nunca la engañé; desde un principio me mostré tal y como soy y jamás escondí el hecho de que no soy una persona precisamente cariñosa o cálida.

Aunque tal vez en mí también aplica eso de que el amor te hace idiota, porque que debo admitir que por ella intenté ser mas afectivo . Pero simplemente esa no es mi naturaleza. Y, al menos en público, ella tenía que conformarse con estar a mi lado y tomarme de la mano de vez en vez.

Y aun así ella me aceptó. Creo que eso es una de las cosas que más aprecié de ella. Y tal vez es por eso que no acepto el hecho de que me haya dejado, y menos de esa manera.

La humillación no es para nada el estilo de Kakyuu. Aun no logro explicarme la razón de su actuar.

¿Será que es eso lo que me tiene obsesionado y no el amor que creo sentir por ella?

¿O será este miedo que siento de no encontrar a alguien capaz de aceptarme como soy?

* * *

**Cuarto capitulito :)**

**Aprovecho para decirles que estaré actualizando rapidin! Es que ya tengo unos dos escritos y mejor los subo antes de arrepentirme.**

**Mil gracias a las que leen y a las que dejan review.**

**Tengan un excelente dia **

**Besos**

**mskou**


	5. La reina de hielo

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

La lucha de Mina y mía continúo a través de los días. Yo moría por ir a encarar a Kakyuu pero mis oportunidades eran escasas. Solo podía verla durante los recesos y a la salida, pero ella siempre estaba acompañada de personas que ni locas dejarían que ella se quedara a solas conmigo.

Intenté ir a buscarla a su casa; nunca salía. La llamaba por teléfono; nunca contestaba. Le mandé millones de e-mails; estoy seguro que ni siquiera los leía. La situación era estresante y cada vez que le exigía a Mina una explicación ella me decía que Kakyuu ni siquiera quería hablar de mí y me advirtió que si quería lograr algo tendría que ser extremadamente paciente, que ella le hablaría a Kakyuu de mí y que seguramente un día lograría que ella accediera a hablar conmigo. Así que por un corto tiempo no me quedó de otra más que confiar en Mina.

Por supuesto, la situación de Mina era diferente. Mina era mil veces más rápida que yo. Para ella conseguir una cita era como pedir la hora. Sin embargo, aun ella estuvo sorprendida cuando Seiya la rechazó. Aún cuando ellos se llevaban muy bien y, alguna vez, él ya había accedido a acompañarla al centro comercial, una cita romántica con Mina era algo que Seiya parecía rechazar. Aunque Seiya no la rechazaba del modo: "_No quiero nada contigo, piérdete_", sino del modo: "_No es que no quiera, sigue intentándolo_". Y era lógico, él estaba muy entrado con Serena y por conservar su imagen de buen tipo no quería ilusionar de más a Mina. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía estar ilusionado con alguien que no te corresponde. Pero bueno, finalmente es hombre y adora la atención de las mujeres.

Aquél día hacía un frío tremendo. No llegaba a nevar pero estaba helado. Las hojas de los arboles estaban pintadas de gris debido al hielo adherido a ellas y las calles resultaban resbalosas y brillantes.

Mis ánimos estaban igual que el cielo, nublados. Era hora de salida y me encontraba recogiendo mis cosas para pasar al gimnasio y después largarme a mi casa y meterme en mi calientita y reconfortante cama. Y si, aunque suene increíble, no había un día que faltara al estúpido gimnasio. De todos modos no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Ya me dirigía allí cuando Mina me interceptó. Se detuvo frente a mí agitada de venir corriendo. Parecía un oso de lo gruesa que lucía con tantos abrigos pues no se había conformado con el abrigo de la escuela, si no que traía encima otros dos y una chamarra con peluche, de ésas que usan las niñas de cinco años.

Una vez que consiguió recobrar el aliento, empezó a hablar.

– Tengo una idea – dijo misteriosamente la rubia, haciéndome un ademán con su mano para que me acercara; como si fuera a decirme un secreto.

La obedecí y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Su cabello olía a dulces, como bombones o algo así. Comencé a pensar que la leche con chocolate en su termo, no era tan raro en ella.

– ¡Vamos al cine! – exclamó, aturdiendo un poco mi oído.

– ¿Al cine? ¿Me estás invitando a salir? – pregunté coqueto.

– ¡Ya quisieras! No seas tonto, vamos Kakyuu, tú, Seiya y yo – exclamó feliz.

¿Una cita doble? Sonreí. Admito que era una excelente idea. La sala oscura, Kakyuu a mi lado, mi brazo alrededor de ella…

– ¡Entiendo! Buen trabajo Mina – reconocí y di unas palmaditas sobre su cabeza.

Ella sonrió orgullosa. – Bueno, ahora ve a asegurarte de que Seiya vaya –

– ¿Qué? Pensé que ya le habrías invitado tú…– dije extrañado.

– ¡Claro que no! Seiya no aceptaría si yo lo invito, ya lo sabes…– respondió triste. – Bueno, te veo en el cine a las cuatro, ¿entendido? ¡Adiós! –

Mina salió corriendo hacia la salida y yo continué mi camino. Ahora había que encontrar a Seiya y hacerlo ir al cine. Marqué su móvil, él ya se encontraba en el gimnasio. Allí lo convencería.

.

.

A las cuatro en punto, Seiya y yo estuvimos parados frente a la taquilla del cine. El frío había arreciado aun más y yo lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo. A pesar de haber optado por usar ropa más abrigadora que _chic,_ el frío se colaba por cada fibra de tela. Seiya por el contrario, iba de lo más fachoso, con un simple suéter y un abrigo encima, un gorro de lana y guantes a juego. Lucía como un vagabundo, pero no parecía verse afectado por el frío.

Las chicas tardaron quince minutos en llegar. Juro que si hubieran tardado más, habrían encontrado una paleta de mí. Por fin llegaron. Kakyuu vestía un abrigo café ceñido a su cuerpo, pantalón y botas. Así de simple, se veía espectacular. Y Mina, bueno en realidad no presté atención a su atuendo.

El rostro de Kakyuu al verme se agrió un tanto. En cambio Mina llegó de un salto hasta Seiya y lo saludó con gran emoción.

– Hola Kakyuu – saludé acercándome a ella.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Su mirada era aún más fría que el clima. – Hola–

– Luces hermosa –

– Gracias – contestó y dejándome ahí, caminó hasta llegar al lado de Mina. – Necesito hacer una llamada, ya regreso – se disculpó y caminó hasta un árbol cercano.

La seguí con la mirada y ahí me quedé.

¡Zap!

– ¡Auch, qué te pasa! – reclamé sobándome la cabeza después de haber sido golpeado por la pesada mano de la rubia.

– ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Todavía que la traigo especialmente para ti, deberías mostrar más emoción por verla…– reclamó.

– ¿Emoción? ¡Cómo quieres que me emocione si casi parece que me ignora! Y todo es tu culpa, ¿qué no le dijiste que venía yo? –

Mina se sonrojó y rió apenada. – Es que si le decía probablemente no hubiera venido –

Su comentario ennegreció mis expectativas. Permanecí de pie y con la cara dura.

– ¡Ah! Ya deberíamos entrar, me está dando frío – exclamó Seiya al momento que abrazó a Mina con su brazo izquierdo.

Kakyuu regresó. – ¿Podemos esperar unos minutos más? Por favor. –

Mina me miró y guiñó uno de sus ojos. – ¡Claro! Yaten, espera aquí con ella. Nosotros iremos a comprar los boletos. ¡Ahorita nos vemos! –

Y, tirando de Seiya, desaparecieron rumbo a la taquilla.

Kakyuu y yo estábamos solos. Una oportunidad en un millón.

Me acerqué más a ella y ella volteó su rostro como para no verme. Comencé a ponerme nervioso.

– ¿Tienes frio? –

Ella me miró con desprecio. – Si – contestó seria y volvió a voltearme la cara.

"_¿Tienes frío?"_ ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa! Está helando… ¡Es obvio que tiene frío! ¡Argh! Juntarme con Mina está haciendo que se me pegue lo idiota.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos. No sabía qué decir. Finalmente mi paciencia acabó y me decidí a hablar sin rodeos.

– Escucha Kakyuu, yo…–

– ¡Aquí vienen! – exclamó ella para ella misma.

¿Vienen?

Volteé a mi derecha. Si, ahí venían. Las dos detestables y odiosas amigas de Kakyuu. ¡Maldita sea!

Kakyuu las saludó y ellas me ignoraron por completo. Si acaso lo único que logré sacarles fue una desdeñosa mirada. Ellas me odiaban.

El grupo de tres caminó hacia adentro, las seguí sin decir palabra. Nos encontramos con Mina y Seiya.

Mina me miró sorprendida por las nuevas acompañantes. – Ay, ho-hola chicas. No sabía que ustedes también venían – dijo fingiendo alegría de verlas.

– Yo las invité. Espero que no les moleste – contestó Kakyuu lanzándome una cínica mirada.

– Habrá que comprar dos boletos mas entonces– declaró Seiya.

– Ya vamos a eso, nos vemos adentro. –

Kakyuu y sus amiguitas se fueron a comprar sus boletos, dejándonos a Mina, Seiya y yo solos de nuevo.

– Lo siento Yaten, nunca pensé que fuera a invitarlas – se disculpaba Mina con cara de lástima. Seiya se reía divertido.

– No cabe duda que tienes mala suerte, enano –

Suspiré con pesadez. Estaba enfadado, muy muy enojado. Me sentí rechazado y humillado, justo como aquella vez. Otra vez Kakyuu.

– Me voy – declaré y di media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado.

– ¡Yaten, no! – gritó Mina mientras corría tras de mí. Me alcanzó y posó sus manos en mis hombros, deteniéndome. – Espérate, si te vas harás el ridículo. Deja que se dé cuenta que tu no vas a rendirte. No seas cobarde, ¡Ánimo! –

La rubia me sonrió tratando de mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Suspiré y regresé al lado de Seiya sin decir nada. Seguía enfurecido, pero Mina tenía razón. Yo ya sabía que las cosas con Kakyuu no iban a ser fáciles.

Finalmente entramos a la sala y tomamos asiento. Primero Seiya, a su lado Mina, luego yo, las dos amigas y en el extremo Kakyuu.

No podía ser peor…

Aun faltaban algunos minutos para que la función empezara. Permanecí en mi lugar en silencio y completamente ignorado por todas las personas que venían conmigo. El coraje me subió a la cabeza, y ésta me empezó a doler. Me sentí tan miserable que estuve a punto de pararme e irme.

Mina tocó mi brazo. – Hey, ¿estás bien? –

La miré pesadamente. Mi cara dibujaba el cómo me sentía. – ¿Dónde está Seiya? – cuestioné cuando vi que él no estaba en su lugar.

– ¡Ah!, fue a atender una llamada–

– Con razón, se me hacía raro que te acordaras de que estoy aquí pasándola mal. Gracias Mina – solté sarcástico y enojado.

Mina miró a las tres amigas. Nos ignoraban deliberadamente. – Lo siento Yaten. –

– En cuanto llegue Seiya me voy a ir, ¿entendido? – advertí enojado.

Mina asintió.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Seiya tardo muchísimo tiempo. La película ya tenía diez minutos de haber empezado.

– ¡Dónde diablos está! – susurró Mina desesperada.

– Tranquilízate, voy a marcarle –

Saqué mi móvil y hablé con él. – Ya viene para acá –

Tomé mi bufanda para enredarla alrededor de mi cuello y así prepararme a salir de una vez de ahí. Mina no dejaba de mirar desesperadamente la entrada de la sala, sentada de lado y dándome la espalda.

En la oscuridad alcancé a distinguir la silueta de Seiya. La sorpresa fue ver que no venía solo. A sus espaldas la silueta de una chica… con coletas.

Aun cuando Mina estaba de espaldas, pude sentir el aura de decepción alrededor de ella.

– ¡Ya llegué! Serena también se nos une – susurró Seiya simpáticamente. La rubia de coletas saludó con la mano y tomó asiento a un lado de Seiya.

Mina recargó la espalda en el asiento y apretó sus manos a los descansabrazos, mirando a la pantalla con la mirada cristalizada.

Aun cuando ya estaba listo para irme, desenredé la bufanda de mi cuello y la puse sobre mis piernas. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Mina. Y pensándolo bien, tal vez su situación era aun peor, ya que Seiya no la ignoraba por sus amigos, sino por esa niña de la que está enamorado. Es como si Kakyuu se hubiera aparecido aquí con un novio. Yo hubiera querido matarlo.

Toqué el brazo de la rubia, sintiéndolo tenso, lo apreté para mostrar mi apoyo, no sé porqué pero lo hice. Ella sonrió agradecida sin separar la mirada de la pantalla.

Finalmente, no carezco de corazón. Ella estaba pasándola igual o peor que yo. No podía dejarla sola.

A mitad de la película Seiya se levantó de su asiento diciendo que iría a la dulcería. Sin pensarlo me levanté y caminé tras él.

– Te acompaño –

Seiya asintió y siguió caminando. Salimos de la sala y él siguió como si nada hasta llegar a la dulcería.

Yo lo seguí en silencio y mirándolo con enojo. Digo, no es que Mina sea mi protegida, pero una cosa era ser tonto y otra cosa ser un cabrón.

Seiya esperaba que le trajeran lo que había pedido, volteó a verme sonriente. – ¿Qué tienes Yaten? ¿Sigues enojado por Kakyuu? –

– ¿Cómo pudiste traer a Serena, Seiya? – le dije mirándolo con incredulidad.

– Ah… bueno es que Serena me llamó y le conté en donde estaba y la invité por educación. No pensé que fuera a venir…– contestó apenado.

– Eres un idiota – sentencié y di media vuelta para regresar a la sala.

– ¡Hey! – Seiya me detuvo por el brazo – No lo hice con intención–

– Eso explícaselo a ella –

Arrebaté mi brazo de su mano y caminé hasta llegar de nuevo con Mina quien estaba completamente hundida en su asiento. Al verla me sentí aun más enojado. Estúpido Seiya.

Seiya regresó y todo continuó igual. Por fin la infinita película terminó. Todos salimos de nuevo al frío de las siete de la noche.

– Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que regresar temprano a nuestras casas. Fue divertido, hm, nos vemos en la escuela. ¡Adiós! –

Kakyuu y sus dos amigas comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente. No me sorprendió.

– ¿¡Qué tal si nosotros vamos a hacer algo más! – exclamó Seiya sonriendo animosamente.

Mina miraba triste hacia la calle viendo pasar los coches uno tras otro. No contestó. Tenía esa mirada desquiciada de quien está pensando en lanzarse frente a los autos y morir. Bueno, exagero.

– Yo también tengo que regresar temprano a casa, lo siento – dijo tímidamente Serena.

– Ah… bueno en ese caso, te voy a dejar a tu casa…–

Al escuchar a Seiya decir esto, volteé instintivamente a ver a Mina, intrigado por la reacción que tendría ante ese comentario. Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse. La vi luchar para sonreír con naturalidad.

– Yo también tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos mañana! – exclamó y se echó a andar a prisa hacia la izquierda.

Miré a Seiya. Él y Serena observaban a Mina alejarse. – ¿De verdad no piensas hacer nada?–

Él no contestó, solo agachó la cabeza. Negué con la cabeza, reprobando su comportamiento. ¿Cómo puede dejarla ir así? Pero ultimadamente, ¿a mí qué me importa? Lo que pase entre estos dos no es cosa mía… Pero, ¿y si Mina si decide aventarse a los autos y morir? Tratándose de ella me puedo esperar lo que sea. ¡Argh!

– Adiós, Serena – me despedí dando media vuelta con disgusto.

Corrí en la dirección en que Mina se había ido. La noche empezaba a caer y la neblina se hacía cada vez más espesa. Tardé unos cinco minutos más, pero al final la encontré.

Ella estaba sentada en el helado suelo, sosteniendo una de sus rodillas entre sus manos.

Agitado me agaché tras ella. – ¿Mina? ¿Estás bien? –

Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin mirarme, contestó. – Me caí – sollozó.

Extraño. Mina debía estar realmente dolida. Ella nunca se armaba excusas cuando lloraba por Seiya y, esta vez, lo estaba haciendo.

– Mina tonta. Dame la mano –

Con una mano tomé la suya y con la otra la abracé. Una vez que estuvo de pie, se separó un paso hacia atrás y elevó el rostro hacia el mío.

Su lastimosa mirada fue iluminada por las luces de los puestos que había sobre esa acera. Sentí cómo cada segundo esa cálida y dolida mirada de ella, iba derritiendo la barrera de frialdad en mí. Terminé mirándola a ella de la misma manera.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos no dejaban de salir y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. De un momento a otro, ella se aventó contra mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, sollozando abiertamente, dejando salir todo el llanto que pudo.

Su cuerpo me golpeó haciéndome tambalear un poco; con el rostro sorprendido alcé las manos sin saber qué hacer. Permanecí así por unos segundos mientras el aliento regresaba y entonces, instintivamente mis brazos la rodearon y mi rostro se unió con sus rubios cabellos. Cerré los ojos.

No me pregunten de dónde salió esa expresión de afecto hacia ella. Quiero pensar que fue simplemente empatía y que proyecté el apoyo que yo hubiera esperado de alguien.

La consolé tanto como ella necesitó. No puedo decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, a vista de las personas que pasaban por esa acera y que me observaban con incómoda ternura mientras yo trataba de esconder el rostro avergonzado.

Sonará cursi pero después de unos momentos, de algún modo, todo el frio alrededor desapareció al calor de nuestro abrazo. Porque finalmente tengo que aceptar que no solo yo consolaba su alma dolida. Ella también consolaba la mía.

* * *

**Tardé millones de años, pero al fin lo subo **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Espero sus reviews **

**:)**

**Cuidense chicas**

**sayounara!**

**mskou**


	6. Superhéroe

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

– ¡Buenos días! – escuché a la rubia saludar a Seiya con la mas radiante de las sonrisas, como si ayer nada hubiera pasado. La rubia me saludó agitando su mano por un momento. No pude hacer más que voltear la cara hacia otro lado. Admito que me sentía avergonzado de la escenita que me había cargado junto con ella.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que siempre se sentaba, a menos que hubiera clase de cálculo; entonces se sentaba a mi lado.

Mina y Seiya platicaban como de costumbre. ¿Cómo puede ella ser tan bruta y él tan cínico? ¡Bah! Espero que al menos Seiya se haya disculpado… un momento, ¿a mí qué me importa? Por mi, pueden hacer de su vida un papalote.

La clase pasó sin más y finalmente el receso llegó. Salí del salón para encontrarme con que Mina me esperaba en la puerta del mismo. Ella se recargaba en la pared y mecía su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

– Hola Yat – saludó.

– ¿Qué quieres? – gruñí.

– ¡Uy! ¿A qué debemos el mal carácter? ¿Aun estás enojado por lo de Kakyuu? –

La miré con pesadez y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. Ella me siguió en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Después de que ayer casi se ahoga en sus propias lágrimas por él, hoy le sonríe y lo trata mejor que antes. Juro que jamás volveré a consolarla, no vale la pena.

– ¿De verdad no vas a decirle nada? – pregunté mientras caminábamos. Ella pensó su respuesta y luego habló.

– No puedo decirle nada. No es como que estábamos en una cita ni nada. Además yo no soy más que su amiga –

Ya no dije nada. Yo ya había visto cómo Mina siempre me sonreía aunque yo fuera un patán con ella, ¿por qué me sorprendía si hacía lo mismo con Seiya? Si Mina quería ser el tapete de Seiya, que lo haga.

Llegamos hasta la cafetería. En la mesa de oscura madera ya estaban Taiki, Seiya y Ace. Me senté a un lado de Kaito y tomé un menú de color crema del centro de la mesa. Lo empecé a ojear cuando escuché la silla de alado arrastrarse.

Volteé extrañado. Era Mina, quien tomó asiento y recargó sus codos en la mesa.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté.

– No sé, ¿tú que vas a pedir? – contestó sonriente.

Mina nunca comía con nosotros. Siempre, sin excepción, comía con Kakyuu.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije, mirándola con extrañeza.

– Va a comer con nosotros, ¿qué no es obvio? – dijo Seiya.

– ¿Porqué? – seguí sin entender.

– Es que Kakyuu se enfermó, la salida de ayer no le vino nada bien. Y como sus amigas no me caen muy bien, decidí acompañarlos a ustedes je, je–

Todos parecían encantados ante la visita de Mina. Pero yo me sentía incómodo. Estaba molesto por el hecho de que Mina no pusiera en su lugar a Seiya, lo admito. Y sobre todo me molestaba el hecho de haberla seguido y abrazado a mitad de la calle, ¡ese no fui yo! Además tenía un mal presentimiento, como si de aquélla reunioncita nada bueno fuera a salir. Y no me equivoqué.

Fue a mitad de receso cuando todo comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente mal. Mina y Kaito lanzaban coqueteo tras coqueteo, yo me encontraba sentado en medio de los dos, por lo que era imposible no escucharlo todo.

– Oye Mina, tengamos una cita – propuso Kaito sin vacilar.

Seiya volteó a ver a Mina disimuladamente. Mina lo notó y sonrió para sí misma.

– Claro. ¿Te parece bien hoy? –

Y casi escupo el agua que tomaba en ese momento ¡Vaya que Mina es rápida! Tal vez demasiado.

– Seguro, paso por ti a las cuatro, ¿vale? – aseguró Kaito coqueteando descaradamente.

– Si – asintió la rubia, sonriendo como siempre.

El timbre sonó y la cafetería se comenzó a vaciar. Todos abandonaron la mesa y comenzaron a avanzar hacia los salones.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Seiya, mientras caminaba a mi lado. – Pensé que yo era el favorito –

– Pues yo también lo pensé. Supongo que se hartó de ti – respondí.

– Supongo…– expresó él un tanto decepcionado.

Yo no comprendí las acciones de Mina. Pero entonces recordé de con quién estábamos tratando y me eché a reír.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – cuestionó Seiya mirándome raro.

– Pues ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Es Mina de la que hablamos! – exclamé.

– ¿Y? – Seiya parecía no entender nada.

– ¡Es una americana, Seiya! Te lo dije desde un principio, ella es una de tantas zorritas _Wild on_. Es una estúpida, hueca e insípida cualquiera– dije sin reparos.

– Oye tranquilízate, tampoco es para que digas esas cosas de ella – defendió mi primo. – Pareces muy molesto…–

Aceleré el paso y lo dejé atrás.

Finalmente no me había equivocado. Mina había resultado tal cual yo la había imaginado desde que la vi. Y pensar que llegué a pensar que la había juzgado mal. Llegué a pensar que ella era la excepción y que era una buena chica. No cabe duda que las mujeres son cada vez más listas.

Entré al salón donde mi compañerita ya me esperaba.

Me senté a su lado y saqué mis cuadernos sin decir nada. El maestro llegó y puse mi atención en la clase. Ella pasaba su mirada por mí de repente.

– ¿Y ahora qué tienes? ¿Por qué no hablas? – dijo mientras jalaba la manga de mi saco.

– Mina, no me lo tomes a mal, pero odio que me relacionen con tipas como tú que van de hombre en hombre. Así que por favor, hablemos lo menos posible. Si no es nada que tenga que ver con Kakyuu o con cálculo por favor evita hablarme –

Ella me soltó y se echó para atrás. – ¿Tipas como yo? – preguntó indignada.

La miré directo a los ojos y arqueé una ceja. – Facilonas – confirmé.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué carajos me dices eso? – soltó ofendida.

– No te hagas tonta. Bien sabes por qué lo digo. ¿Primero Seiya, ahora Kaito? De verdad pensé que ibas en serio con Seiya–

– ¡Claro que voy en serio con él! – aclaró.

– Si, se ve – dije sarcástico y rodé los ojos.

Mina sonrió y recargó su espalda completamente en el asiento. – Me extraña de verdad que no te hayas dado cuenta de mis intenciones. ¿Crees que salgo con Kaito porque él me guste? –

– ¿Por qué otra razón saldrías con él entonces? –

Ella carraspeó un poco y se erguió con orgullo. – Disimuladamente voltea a ver a Seiya. ¡Pero disimula! –

Lo hice. Seiya no dejaba de voltear nerviosamente posando su mirada en Mina, con insistencia.

Y empecé a entender todo. – ¿Fue para darle celos? –

– ¡Claro que sí! Mira, no es secreto para nadie que Kaito gusta de mí, yo sabía que solo necesitaba un poco de atención para que él me invitara a salir. Y para asegurarme de que Seiya supiera que tendría una cita con otro, me aseguré de que Kaito me invitara frente a todos ustedes. ¿Crees que fue coincidencia que yo comiera hoy con ustedes? –

Mina es lista.

– Vaya – me limité a responder, pensando en su macabro plan.

– Pareces sorprendido – dijo con orgullo.

Tamborileé mis dedos en la mesa, nervioso. – Lo estoy… Ehm, supongo que siento haberte dicho facilona –

– Te perdono. ¿Ves todo lo que tengo que hacer? Y todo por tu falta de compromiso a ayudarme con Seiya– reclamó ella.

– ¿Mi falta de compromiso? –

– ¡Sí! Todo esto debió haber sido tu idea. Pero bueno, ahora tú dedícate a hacerle ver a mi querido Seiya que me puede perder. –

Mina dio tres mini aplausos y fijó su mirada en su cuaderno. Yo seguí pensando en su plan.

– Oye, tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo con Kakyuu…–

La rubia giró hacia mí con ojos sorprendidos. – ¡No! – Exclamó alterada – No, Yaten, tu situación con Kakyuu es muy diferente. Hablé con ella ayer y sinceramente no entiendo el porqué no quiere hablarte. Yaten…– de momento a otro ella se puso seria – ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? –

– ¿¡Qué! Yo no le hice nada, fue ella la que me cortó sin más –

La rubia suspiró. – Pues es que, por la forma en que habla de ti, pareciera que te tiene coraje o algo. Cada que te saco al tema, ella se incomoda. Sin embargo puedo asegurarte que te quiso mucho. Se nota cuando me cuenta de cuando andaban…–

Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar todo eso. Sin pensarlo tomé las dos manos de Mina y la miré con súplica. – Mina, por favor, tienes que averiguar la razón por la que no me habla, por favor. –

Ella sonrió y apretó mis manos. – Claro que si Yaten, no te preocupes –

Cuando visualicé la imagen de mí tomando sus manos y suplicándole por algo, la solté de inmediato.

¿Qué diablos?

Después de clases me fui al gimnasio yo solo, luego de un rato Kaito y Seiya llegaron.

– ¡Vaya, ya estás aquí! ¿Trabajando esos músculos para la princesa de fuego? – burló Kaito dándome unos golpecitos en los brazos y llamando a Kakyuu con ese apodo que yo tanto odiaba.

– Cállate, ya verás como termino – presumí, inflando mis brazos al máximo.

– ¿Y a dónde la piensas llevar? – interrogó Seiya refiriéndose a la cita que Kaito tenía con Mina. Parecía bastante interesado en saberlo.

– Pues a comer, ya sabes, algún restaurant bonito y de ahí, al mirador – dijo relamiéndose los labios y asintiendo repetidas veces.

Seiya frunció el ceño. – ¿Al mirador? No irás a…–

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Seiya, esa rubia necesita a un hombre que la haga mujer– aseguró Kaito.

Al igual que Seiya, endurecí mis gestos. – No seas ridículo Kaito. Mina nunca te dará nada –

– Nunca digas nunca, dicen por ahí. Yo tengo mis maneras – amenazó Kaito. Su mirada estaba llena de malas intenciones y en seguida fueron claras a la vista de Seiya y mía.

De repente, temí por Mina. Kaito era listo, estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería siempre, sin excepción. Así que si lo que él buscaba era acostarse con Mina, ella debería tener cuidado.

Mi nerviosismo fue en aumento al seguir escuchando los estúpidos comentarios de Kaito. La cara de Seiya dejaba ver que él también estaba sorprendido por las intenciones de Kaito. Por lo general, él va con una chica y si ella no quiere a la primera, busca otra. Y cuando insiste, como en el caso de Mina, es porque va en serio. Pero esta vez no, esta vez quería claramente sacar de Mina lo que él quisiera.

Algo dentro de mí no podía permitir que ella se expusiera a salir con semejante animal solo por querer encelar a Seiya; a pesar de lo muy brillante que me pareció al principio, era una estupidez.

Tomé mi móvil y me excusé con ellos. Salí del área corriendo, con el sudor escurriendo por mi frente hasta llegar a mi barbilla y caer al piso. Marqué a su celular y esperé. Nada.

Cinco veces lo intenté y ella no contestaba. Maldita sea, ni siquiera tenía el número de su casa o su dirección para poder advertirle. Me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de ella y me sentí un tanto culpable por ello.

Finalmente, tuve que conformarme con mandarle un inútil mensaje de texto.

Recargué mi cuerpo en la pared del gimnasio y me dejé arrastrar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Recliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y sentí una repentina ráfaga de aire regresarme la calma que necesitaba.

Mina era lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza. Mina y su estúpida cita con el idiota de Kaito. Imaginé lo peor y me horroricé pensándolo. Yo podía ser un patán pero dejar que se aprovechen de una compañera, es demasiado. Por costumbre, miré mi reloj.

¡Maldición!

Me levanté y entré corriendo buscando a Seiya y Kaito. A lo lejos vi a Seiya, estaba solo.

Corrí hasta llegar junto a él. – ¿Dónde esta Kaito? – exclamé desesperado.

– Hm, se fue desde hace rato. Ya se había bañado, supongo que ya iba por Mina – contestó tranquilo.

– ¿¡Y lo dejaste ir así como así! – grité. Seiya encogió los hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

Me dirigí presuroso por mi maleta, saqué el abrigo de la escuela y la bufanda y me los eché encima sin importar el sudor que escurría por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí las ropas pegarse asquerosamente a mí. No me importó y corrí hasta llegar al estacionamiento mientras seguía intentando localizar a Mina. La muy tonta seguía sin contestar.

Subí a mi auto, un audi negro convertible, y salí disparado de la escuela. Pero ¿a dónde rayos iba a dirigirme?

No tenía idea a qué restaurant irían.

No tenía idea de dónde vivía ella.

Me detuve bruscamente en una calle y golpeé el volante. Respiré profundamente, me sentía muy impotente y preocupado por esa rubia tonta. Si tan solo ella no fuera tan confiada e imprudente. Y si tan solo supiera que su estúpido plan ni siquiera había funcionado. Seiya no tenía ni una pisca de celos.

Hablando del rey de Roma, el móvil sonó; era Seiya.

– _Hey, ¿qué pasó? ¿Todo bien?_ – Dijo él con una tranquilidad que molestaba.

– ¡Nada está bien! No encuentro a Mina y no sé donde vive. A estas alturas ya ha de estar con Kaito. Seiya, si ese imbécil le hace algo…– exclamé desesperado.

– _Tranquilízate Yaten. Kaito planeaba llevarla al mirador, ¿por qué no vas ahí?_ –

Estupenda idea. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

– Adiós Seiya –

Colgué y encendí el coche.

Manejé hasta el mirador, luchando por no saltarme ninguna señal de tránsito. Cada luz roja me parecía durar una eternidad, mientras la noche empezaba a caer lentamente.

Hice diez minutos de un camino de veinte. En seguida comencé a buscar el coche de Kaito, aun no estaba ahí.

Me aparqué en un lugar escondido y me dispuse a esperar ahí.

La preocupación me estaba matando. Intenté llamar de nuevo a Mina; nada. Intenté llamarlo a él; nada. Aventé el celular al piso del auto con enojo. Troné mis dedos, mordí mis labios, mis uñas.

Mi imaginación volaba. En mi mente veía a Mina destrozada y llorando.

La cosa era que, si Kaito le hiciera algo, marcaría a Mina de por vida. A ella jamás regresaría esa cándida sonrisa. Jamás. Y no sé porque, me importaba que ella sonriera como siempre.

De repente, el auto de él llegó. Me tensé completamente y me puse aguzado.

En realidad no podía ver muy bien debido a que el frío empañaba un poco los vidrios, pero borrosamente pude ver la silueta de ella recargada en su puerta, estando lo más lejos de Kaito posible. Eso me inspiró un poco de tranquilidad.

Media hora después, el coche se encendió. Este era el momento, Kaito seguramente la llevaría a su casa y la invitaría a pasar para convencerla de hacer lo que él tuviera en mente. O tal vez ni siquiera pensaba en tener la sutileza de convencerla. Para nadie era un secreto que Ace estaba familiarizado con el consumo de drogas.

Eso no iba a ocurrir.

Salí detrás del auto en el que viajaban ellos dos. Decidí tomar una ruta diferente, pensando en llegar antes que ellos y evitar que Mina pasara al interior de la cueva del animal Ace.

Como si todo hubiera sido plan del mismísimo demonio, el tráfico estaba lentísimo. Durante los próximos veinte minutos estuve comiéndome las uñas, tamborileando los dedos en el volante y maldiciendo cada coche y semáforo a mi paso.

Cuando por fin el tráfico me dejó avanzar, aceleré.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Kaito, pude ver su coche estacionado afuera. Me estacioné y salí corriendo del coche; toqué fuertemente la ventana del auto, moviendo de un lado a otro mi mano sobre el vidrio para limpiar el paño y mirar el interior.

Ya no había nadie.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí miedo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la enorme casa verde a mis espaldas. Todas las luces estaban apagadas; solo las de su habitación mantenían luz radiante.

Juro que la distancia entre la acera y la puerta de su casa fue infinita. Di grandes zancadas y sentí el aire frío de la noche entrar hasta lo más profundo de los pulmones de mi cuerpo caliente.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, la golpeé con fuerza.

– ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Tardaron unos cinco minutos, hasta que las luces del recibidor se encendieron. Kaito abrió la puerta. Él estaba en bata de baño.

Apreté mis puños con furia, listos a golpearlo. – ¿¡Donde está ella! – exclamé empujándolo a un lado.

Entré sin permiso y comencé a buscarla. – ¡Mina! ¡Mina! –

Kaito me siguió y tomó mi brazo. – ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa, idiota! –

– ¿En dónde está Mina? – exigí saber.

– ¿Mina? No sé, estará camino a su casa. No me importa – declaró con indiferencia. – Ella no quiso pasar y le dije que se largara a su casa. Es una mojigata –

– ¿La mandaste sola a su casa, en la noche y con este frío? –

Kaito se encogió de hombros. Dentro de mí, todo comenzó a sentirse mejor. Me sentí aliviado de que ella ya estuviera fuera del alcance de Kaito.

Salí de la casa y subí a mi coche. Manejé despacio con la esperanza de verla antes de que tomara un taxi o algo así. Intenté llamarla, aun nada.

Agucé la mirada y manejé encimado en el volante, con el corazón latiendo a mil. A lo lejos pude ver su silueta. La lluvia comenzaba a caer levemente y ella estaba bajo una parada de autobús, sentada y rodeando su cuerpo con sus propios brazos.

Suspiré profundamente. Sentí la pesadez salir de mi cuerpo y darle entrada al alivio de verla sana y salva bajo esa parada. De momento, mi cuerpo dejó de temblar de nerviosismo y dibujó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara.

Paré el auto frente a la parada y ella dirigió su mirada a él. Evidentemente, ella no sabía que se trataba de mí, puesto que nunca antes había visto mi auto. Abrí la puerta y bajé, la fría lluvia arreciaba.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Se puso de pie. – ¿Yaten? –

No respondí y seguí avanzando hasta ella. Al fin estuve frente a ella. De pie, en silencio, la observé. Llevaba un abrigo negro húmedo debido a la lluvia, sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro haciéndola lucir desarreglada, su piel lucía blanca y pálida como una hoja de papel. El humo salía de su boca a cada exhalación y sus labios, siempre coloreados, se mostraban temblorosos y sin color. Sin dibujar esa eterna sonrisa que tanto la caracteriza.

Di dos pasos más, quedando así más cerca. Con mi mano derecha toqué su cabeza, ella cerró los ojos y yo la atraje hacia mí.

La abracé tan fuerte como si con eso me cerciorara de que estaba bien. ¡Dios mío! Creo que jamás había temido tanto por alguien. Jamás había tenido que preocuparme por nadie. Jamás me había interesado en alguien de esa manera. No veía a Mina de la forma en que veía a Kakyuu, no la veía con pasión. No, era diferente. Yo solo quería… protegerla.

– Te llevaré a tu casa – advertí y la conduje hasta la puerta del copiloto. Hice que entrara y di la vuelta para subir por el otro lado. Encendí el coche, el estéreo y comencé a avanzar.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo ella y sopló sus manos para calentarlas.

– Solo pasaba…– aclaré.

Los dos sabíamos que no era así, pero ninguno dijo nada. Guardamos silencio durante todo el viaje. Ella solo hablaba para decirme por dónde debía irme para llegar a su casa.

En media hora estuvimos entrando a un enorme fraccionamiento de casas de lujo. Pasamos la segunda caseta y me indicó pararme en la cuarta casa a la izquierda. Era una casa blanca y enorme. Tenía dos pisos y un balcón. Patio por atrás y por delante, llenos de rosales y arbolillos de mediana estatura perfectamente acomodados en filas. Era una casa preciosa.

La cochera estaba vacía, por lo que supuse que no había nadie.

– Gracias por traerme – dijo ella al fin sobando sus manos con nerviosismo – Hm, ¿Quieres pasar por té o algo? – titubeó.

– No, regresaré a casa. Necesito tomar un baño. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo o vas a enfermarte –

Ella asintió en silencio. – Hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo –

– Adiós –

Ella abrió la puerta y salió de mi coche mientras yo mantenía la mirada al frente. De reojo vi cuando entró a su casa. Encendí el coche y me fui.

Cuando estuve en mi casa, bañado y acostado en mi cama, mi mente regresó a ese momento en el coche.

La verdad es que quise decirle tantas cosas. Reclamarle por no contestar el estúpido teléfono, por preocuparme, por salir con Kaito, por hacerme seguirle el rastro como perro. Pero no le dije nada, todo por una razón: me daba vergüenza. Sí, me sentía demasiado apenado como para decirle algo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle mi comportamiento? Ni siquiera sabía cómo diablos iba a verla a la cara al día siguiente.

Además, ¿quién soy yo para reclamar algo? Ella nunca me pidió que me ocupara de ella. Soy un estúpido.

Creo que lo mejor es no decirle nada. Al fin y al cabo, ella está bien, no le había pasado nada, y eso era lo importante. Los detalles salen sobrando.

Pensé tanto en todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que había sentido y pensado hasta llegar a una sola conclusión: Mina me importaba.

Aquella que fuera una compañera detestable ahora se había convertido en mi única aliada y la verdad era que le tenía afecto. Ella me gusta.

No me malinterpreten; no me gusta del modo en que me gusta y quiero a Kakyuu. Me gusta como amiga, como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuve. Me gustaba de ella lo que siempre he odiado de las chicas que alguna vez me interesaron amorosamente: lo escandalosa, dramática, insolente, tonta… al final todo eso me resultaba divertido en ella.

Pero no me creo capaz de decírselo. Ya me imagino sus burlas que solo me pondrían de malas y me harían decirle que todo es una broma y que la odio.

De cualquier manera, supongo que algo ha de sospechar. ¿Qué más prueba que mi actuación de superhéroe estos últimos días? Eso de mostrar tanto afecto a alguien me incomoda un poco. Pero ¿por qué con ella no puedo evitarlo?

Bah… solo espero que no se me haga costumbre.

* * *

Hola!

Volví a tardar mucho en actualizar, como dice Yaten: espero que no se me haga costumbre haha

Cuidensee :D

mskou


	7. Querida amiga

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Los días pasaron y el tema de aquella noche nunca se tocó. No hubo preguntas ni acciones asociadas, a excepción de que Mina ya no hablaba con Ace, lo cual me parecía una inteligente decisión.

Mina seguía en su lucha, y yo también. Desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos parecía avanzar mucho. A decir verdad, yo comenzaba a desanimarme cada día que pasaba sin que Kakyuu quisiera saber de mí. Pero Mina se encargaba de recargar mi energía y siempre me convencía de seguir intentando.

Uno de tantos jueves de cálculo a primera hora me encontré sentado solo, sin pareja. Mina no había llegado y aunque al principio la situación me alegró, debo admitir que para la mitad de la clase estaba aburrido y me preguntaba constantemente en las millones de cosas que le pudieron haber pasado a esa rubia tonta.

Porque, tratándose de ella, hasta la cosa más absurda pudo haber cruzado en su camino. Al final y después de darle muchas vueltas, le mandé un mensaje de texto.

"_¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién crees que va a hacer tu parte del trabajo? Te advierto que yo no_"

Diez minutos después alguien tocó la puerta. En seguida volteé y por encima de las cabezas de mis compañeros pude ver a lo lejos el moño rojo que ella siempre usaba.

La rubia entró sonriente como siempre. La seguí con la vista hasta que llegó a mi lado.

– ¡Hola Yaten! – saludó animosa.

La miré y alcé las cejas un tanto serio. Ella sacó sus cuadernos y sin decir más comenzó a trabajar. Ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, volteando en dirección opuesta a mí, su cabello cayó sobre su frente, de manera que no veía su rostro.

No volvió a decir nada durante toda la clase. Fue tan extraño… y aburrido.

El timbre del receso sonó y el salón se vació en seguida. Con movimientos lentos guardé mis cuadernos y demás. Pero Mina no se movía, seguía en la misma posición.

– ¿Nos vamos? – exclamó Seiya esperándome ya en la puerta.

– Hm, si –

Caminé hacia la puerta sin quitar la vista en Mina, ¿estaba dormida? Llega tarde y encima se queda dormida… no me sorprende.

Seiya y yo caminamos hacia la cafetería pero el hecho de dejar a Mina inmóvil en el salón me tenía inquieto. No es que me importara tanto, pero estaba aburrido y quería reírme de cualquiera que fuese la razón de su impuntualidad.

– Oye Seiya, adelántate. Olvidé algo en el salón, regresaré. ¡Te veo en la cafetería! – exclamé ya corriendo de regreso al salón. Seiya se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Llegué de nuevo al salón. Mina seguía en esa misma posición. Me acerqué con cuidado.

¡PUM!

– ¡AHHHH! –

El grito de Mina retumbó por todo el pasillo. – ¡Que te pasa! – reclamó ella asustada por mi poco amable forma de despertarla, ya que había golpeado la mesa con fuerza provocando un molesto estruendo.

– Ja, ja, ja. ¡Era la única manera de despertarte! – dije mientras me burlaba de ella.

Mina tan solo me observó con dulzura y una tierna sonrisa. – ¿Qué? – pregunté.

– Nada. Solo pensaba que desde que te conozco es como la segunda vez que te veo reírte. Eres guapo cuando lo haces– sonrió.

Sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas y el habla escapar de mi boca. No pude decir nada.

– Oye, ¿¡qué hora es! ¿¡Porqué no hay nadie aquí! – exigió saber mientras se levantaba apurada y buscaba algo en su maletín, apenas dándose cuenta de que estábamos solos en el salón.

– Pues es la hora del receso. Lo sabrías si no te hubieras quedado dormida –

– ¡NO! Tengo que apurarme. Ten agarra esto, ayúdame – dijo alzándome una pequeña cajita forrada con un papel azul y estrellitas amarillas.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dije mientras sostenía la dichosa cajita.

– Esto, mi querido Yaten, es la razón por la que llegué tarde – respondió ella orgullosa. – ¡Cociné un almuerzo para Seiya! –

Abrí los ojos como platos. – ¿Un almuerzo? –

– ¡Sí! Batallé mucho y tuve que despertarme dos horas más temprano y aparte mira, me quemé – dijo mostrándome una marquita rojiza en su brazo derecho. – Pero lo hice con mucho, mucho amor –

Mina de verdad era dedicada y todo lo que hacía estaba inspirado por los sentimientos que tenía hacia Seiya. Era un poco conmovedor.

– ¡Vamos! Acompáñame a dárselo. Quiero que veas su cara, cociné sus favoritos –

Mina me arrebató la cajita y con su mano libre jaló la manga de mi saco, obligándome a ir tras ella en dirección a la cafetería.

Al llegar vimos a Seiya en la mesa de siempre con los amigos de siempre. Sin embargo él estaba de espaldas al círculo, como si algo estuviera reteniendo su atención hacia afuera.

Mina pareció no notar el detalle ya que siguió corriendo y arrastrándome hacia la mesa.

– ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! – gritaba Mina entusiasmada, sonriendo como loca.

Finalmente Mina me soltó y con sus dos manos puso la cajita azul a espaldas de Seiya. – Seiya, esto es para ti –

Todos en la mesa observaban la escena. Seiya volteó lentamente hasta estar medianamente frente a la sonrojada rubia. Entonces dejó a la vista aquello que absorbía la atención de mi primo antes.

Su amada Serena estaba ahí. Ni Mina ni yo la habíamos visto puesto que el cuerpo de Seiya la cubría.

El rostro de Seiya fue solo nerviosismo y todas las demás personas presentes guardaron silencio, incluyéndome. – Ehm, ¿para mí? ¿Qué es? –

El ánimo de Mina se desdibujo al ver a la otra rubia pero enseguida lo recobró. – Es un almuerzo. Lo cociné para ti – aclaró Mina sonriente, sin dejarse intimidar por la presencia de Serena.

Seiya fingió la sonrisa mientras su mirada iba de Mina a Serena y viceversa, como si no supiera por quién decidirse.

_Solo tómalo, da las gracias y ponte a comer, idiota. _Pensé.

– Hm, lo siento Mina. No puedo aceptarlo. De verdad, lo siento –

Seiya dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse junto con Serena.

Mina dejó el almuerzo a un lado, en la mesa y observó inmóvil a Seiya alejarse. Todos seguíamos en silencio. La tensión en el lugar era mucha, pesada. Alguien tenía que terminar con ella.

La rubia subió su mano hasta tomar algunos mechones de su cabello y pasarlos atrás de sus orejas. – ¡Bueno, ni modo! – exclamó sonriendo.

Terminando de decir esto, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. Mi primer impulso fue salir tras ella, pero me detuve. Ella necesitaba estar sola, seguramente estaría avergonzada y humillada. Además, muy bonito me iba a ver corriendo tras la loca de Mina.

Los murmullos comenzaron a levantarse y en mi mente la escena se repitió una y otra vez. Me recordó tanto a cuando Kakyuu me había mandado a volar frente a todos.

Seiya, idiota. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptó y se lo tragó? No es como que por aceptarlo tuviera que andar con ella.

El receso terminó y todos regresamos a los salones, menos Mina. Seiya se sentó a mi lado tímidamente.

– ¿Yaten? ¿Estás enojado? –

– ¿Porqué iba a estarlo? – gruñí sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada mientras escribía un mensaje para Mina.

– Pues es que cuando se trata de Mina tú… Pero es que no podía aceptarlo, no quiero que se ilusione. Entiéndeme –

Di un golpe de enojo en el escritorio. – ¿Porqué carajos siempre me explicas a mí las cosas? ¡Sé un hombre y díselas a ella! Yo no tengo porque entenderte nada. – exclamé exaltado.

Seiya ya no contestó nada, ni yo tampoco. El profesor llegó y las clases siguieron.

Mina no llegó en toda la hora. Tampoco a la que sigue.

La hora de salida llegó y aun no sabía nada de Mina. Decidí no molestarla. Tomé sus cosas del salón y las llevé conmigo. Incluso pasé a la cafetería para tomar la cajita azul de estrellas amarillas. Mañana le daría todo.

Al final del día parecía que Mina solo contaba conmigo. Y era extraño, porque siendo tan alegre y amigable, ella no tenía amigas en realidad; bueno si, se hablaba con mucha gente pero la verdad es que no parecía encajar en ningún grupo, ni tampoco relacionarse a fondo con nadie. Incluso con Kakyuu, con quien siempre se juntaba, tenía una relación un tanto superficial. Creo que, de hecho, ella solo se involucraba con Seiya… y conmigo. Pero estoy seguro que nadie la conocía bien, nadie conocía a una Mina diferente de la sonriente y feliz chica que veíamos todos los días.

Caminaba hacia el gimnasio cuando la vi recargada en el marco de la puerta hacia el pasillo. Llegué hasta ella. Su mirada estaba triste y el maquillaje discretamente corrido evidenciaba que había estado llorando. Sin embargo ella sonreía.

– Hola – saludó.

– Traje tus cosas – dije y le alcé su maletín y la cajita.

Ella miró la cajita y la sostuvo en su mano derecha. – ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? – cuestionó.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¡Que la comida se desperdiciará! – chilló. – ¡Bua, si tan solo tuviera hambre, me la comería! ¡Seiya tonto, se perdió de un almuerzo gourmet! –

Sonreí un tanto enternecido por su reacción.

Me acerqué a ella y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. Ella alzó la mirada y encontró la mía.

– Oye, sé que no lo hiciste para mí, pero lo comeré, ¿está bien? – Insisto, no me pregunten de donde salió esa amabilidad. Bueno, digamos que fue lástima.

Mina sonrió sinceramente y negó con la cabeza. – No es necesario que te comas este almuerzo –

_¿Qué no acaba de decir que es una lástima que se desperdicie? ¡Quien la entiende!_

Rodé los ojos. – Bien – respondí molesto y retiré mis manos de ella, alejándome unos cuantos pasos. Di media vuelta. – Me voy al gimnasio –

Comencé a caminar. Sus apresurados pasos comenzaron a escucharse tras de mí. – ¡Hey, espérate! – ordenó.

– ¿Qué quieres? – exclamé aun de espaldas a ella.

– Decía que no es necesario que te comas este almuerzo porque… hice uno especialmente para ti –

Me detuve al instante. ¿De verdad ella había cocinado para mí también?

Regresé mi mirada a donde ella estaba y la encontré con esa dulce sonrisilla, ofreciéndome una cajita verde con monillos amarillos que parecían estar gruñendo.

– Bueno, nunca te agradecí formalmente aquél día que me llevaste a mi casa y bueno… gracias– aclaró.

Yo no pude contestar nada. Mis mejillas permanecieron encendidas y mi corazón latía rápido, como loco.

– Además mira, el papel de envoltura tiene monstruos. Son malhumorados, como tú– dijo apuntándolos.

Sonreí. Me acerqué a ella de nuevo y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza. Ella aceptó la caricia cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

– De nada – dije.

Tomé el almuerzo y me senté en el piso junto con ella. Ella terminó por comerse el que fue para Seiya mientras yo me comía el mío.

"_Solo lo hago para que no comas solo_" dijo.

Allí, sentado en el vacío pasillo de la escuela, fue la primera vez que comí algo hecho especialmente para mí. Estaba salado, pero la alegría y risas de Mina hicieron del momento, uno de los más dulces de mi vida.

'.'.'.'

El tiempo avanzó y de pronto los exámenes comenzaban a acercarse, y con ellos, los avances de trabajos de investigación. Y por supuesto, el de problemarios.

Reconozco que Mina cumplía con hacer su parte diariamente. Pero es que con ella no bastaba eso. Mina hacía el setenta por ciento mal y el otro treinta por ciento más o menos.

Al principio, yo corregía sus errores en clase, mientras ella me hablaba de Kakyuu o de las miles de estupideces que suele contar, pero no sé en qué momento me dejé enredar en el parloteo de Mina, y entonces en lugar de trabajar, me ponía a hacerla callar. Nunca lo logré. Era imposible poder acabar con ella. Parecía traer la fiesta por dentro.

Lo que sí logré, o bueno, logramos, fue atrasarnos enormemente con el trabajo. Por lo tanto, la semana previa a los exámenes, la puse a trabajar.

Nos dirigíamos hacia la biblioteca. Era el segundo día que nos juntábamos para acabar los dichosos problemas y Mina iba quejándose de la tarde anterior que habíamos pasado también en la biblioteca.

– ¡No puedo más Yaten! Esto es inhumano, ¿dos días seguidos? ¡Voy a colapsar! ¡Eres un abusador, explotador de mentes jóvenes y creativas!– gritaba Mina, quien venía a mis espaldas luciendo peor que nunca.

Traía el saco en la mano junto con su maletín, su camisa blanca estaba desfajada, arrugada y manchada de algo morado, seguro era del jugo de uva que tomó en el receso. El moño colgaba sin forma de su cuello y su cabello tenía más friz que un afro de los sesentas.

Por supuesto, su actitud reflejaba su insatisfacción por trabajar en la tarea por segunda vez. Iba arrastrando los pies y haciendo pucheros a cada segundo. Por un momento, me sentí el niñero de alguna cría de cinco años.

Asomé mi mirada sobre mi hombro y la observé. Su forma de ser era tan infantil que dudo que tome algo en serio, además de conseguir novio, claro. Pero no puedo culparla, seguramente siempre ha sido una niña mimada por sus padres y siempre le han dado lo que ha querido. Tal vez es hija única como yo y nunca ha recibido un _no_ por respuesta.

Regresé la mirada al frente pensativo. No puedo creerlo, la conozco desde hace ya meses, hablo diario con ella, y ni siquiera sé si tiene hermanos, de qué parte de América viene, quiénes son sus padres… Sin embargo, la he visto llorar y sufrir de verdad. Y lo único que puedo hacer es suponer cómo es su vida.

¡Bah! No es que me importe… tanto. Lo único que quiero es que se ponga seria y haga la tarea…

Al llegar a la biblioteca nos encontramos con que esta estaba llena. No, llenísima. Una biblioteca debe ser pacifica, fresca, cómoda para leer y concentrarte. El lugar al que entramos estaba lleno de gente que, entre murmullos, hacían un escándalo, había libros sin acomodar por todos lados, y ni un lugar vacío para instalarnos. Además de que el calor humano creaba un ambiente incómodamente sofocante.

Cuando miré a Mina, ella sonreía victoriosa. – ¡Hm, qué lástima! Tendremos que venir otro día. Bueno, ¡adiós! –

La rubia dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar por donde habíamos llegado.

– ¡Un momento! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dije mientras la detenía de un brazo.

– Pues es obvio que aquí no se puede trabajar y no hay nada que puedas hacer, o que, ¿vas a correr a la gente? – Respondió ella con esa expresión burlona que siempre hace.

– No podemos esperar más para acabar ese trabajo Mina. Tenemos que entregarlo. Además, ¡ni te pongas difícil si es por tu estupidez que tenemos que hacerlos de nuevo! –

La rubia rodó los ojos y gimió con fastidio. – ¿Entonces que hacemos? –

En mi cabeza comenzaron a pasar ideas de lugares a los que podríamos ir para terminar sin distracciones:

Un café. No, Mina no evitaría tomarse al menos tres tazas y _Mina +_ _cafeína_ era una combinación peligrosa.

Un parque. No, Mina jamás se quedaría quieta y concentrada en un lugar que tiene tanto espacio para correr. Además de que se distraería hasta con el vuelo de una mosca.

Un cyber. No, ya veo a Mina conectada en el chat y el famoso facebook.

Necesitábamos un lugar cerrado, aburrido, sin atractivo y sin ningún tipo de distracción.

Eso es. Pero, ¿dónde diablos voy a conseguir un lugar así? Tal vez una sala blanca de manicomio…

Mina me miraba con aburrimiento y bostezaba de vez en vez con los ojos a medio cerrar. – ¿Y bien? – exigió.

– ¡No sé, no me presiones! Tú también deberías de estar pensando en algo…– exclamé con frustración.

– ¿Y porque no vamos a tu casa? –

– ¿Mi casa? Mejor vamos a la tuya – espeté.

– ¡NO! – gritó ella súbitamente. Yo la miré extrañado de su reacción. – Este… digo, es mejor tu casa porque la mía está llena de… ¡cajas de mudanza! Si, y como yo nunca estudio, no hay ningún espacio para estudiar–

Bueno, lo de las cajas no era excusa pero sin duda me hizo pensar bien las cosas. Estamos hablando de Mina, tan solo de verla a ella me puedo imaginar el desorden monstruoso que debe ser su casa. Y además, siendo su casa, todo iba a distraerla. Hm, mi casa, ¡qué más da!

– Hm, vale. Entonces vámonos –

Comencé a caminar escaleras abajo directo al estacionamiento subterráneo; ella me siguió sin decir una palabra. Lo único que se escuchó fue el eco de nuestros pasos al caminar a través del cerrado lugar, hasta que yo hablé. Estar con Mina en silencio me ponía ansioso.

– Si quieres, podemos ir en mi coche y dejar el tuyo aquí. Ya luego te puedo traer por él – ofrecí.

– Hm, está bien. De cualquier manera yo no traigo coche –

– ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo llegas en las mañanas? ¿En triciclo? – Sonreí de lado burlonamente. Ella se limitó a responder.

– Pues tomo el subterráneo o el autobús – dijo con naturalidad.

– ¿¡Qué! ¿Todos los días? ¿Qué no tienes que madrugar para poder tomarlo y llegar a tiempo?–

– Sip, supongo que me levanto como una hora y media antes que tú, niño consentido – dijo y dio tres golpecitos en mi espalda. Ella avanzó y caminó ahora frente a mí.

La verdad era que tomar el transporte público es una lata; alguna vez lo hice y no me gustó para nada. Tanto lo odié que obligué a mis padres a contratarme un chofer, hasta que finalmente le pedí un coche a mi papa a los catorce años. Pero bueno, cada quien...

Y qué quiere decir con _niño consentido_, como si ella no lo fuera. ¿O no lo es? Salvo por saber que su casa era grande y estaba en un fraccionamiento exclusivo, no tenía idea de su posición económica, pero es un hecho que a nuestra escuela no se entra sin un estatus económico bueno; no es nada barata y hasta la fecha no ha existido nadie que sea becado. Además ella no parece carecer de nada: su uniforme es impecable, tiene un buen celular y todos sus útiles son rosas y caprichosos. Alguien sin dinero no se molestaría en ese tipo de cosas.

¡Pf! Otra vez estoy pensando en cosas que no me incumben.

Llegamos hasta mi coche. Saqué el control de mi bolsillo y oprimí el botón azul hasta escuchar el característico ruido que indicaba que los seguros estaban fuera. Rodeé el auto y abrí la puerta trasera para aventar mi maletín y de paso sacarme el saco y echarlo también.

Mina me observaba medio sorprendida, de pie a un lado de la puerta del copiloto.

Sin hacer caso, cerré la puerta y abrí la del conductor. – ¿Qué, no piensas meterte? –

Mina abrió la boca con indignación. – ¿Qué no piensas abrirme la puerta? ¡Vaya, y yo que pensé que los chicos de Inglaterra eran caballeros! Supongo que tú has de ser la excepción –

Yo no hice más que mirarla con fastidio. La rubia terminó de hablar y finalmente abrió la puerta y entró al auto.

– Para qué haces tanto drama si tú puedes meterte sola… Además, los caballeros existen cuando hay una dama y yo no veo ninguna por aquí– gruñí.

Ella me miró pesadamente y se perdió mirando a través de la ventana.

Encendí el auto, el estéreo y comencé a manejar hasta mi casa. Mina iba callada, de verdad, era tan extraño verla en silencio, y más cuando segundos antes le había hecho un comentario que podría haber usado para sacar su lado feminista. ¡Y ella iba callada! Creo que hasta se veía bonita. Pero era inquietante y me ponía cada vez más nervioso. Yo adoro el silencio, pero con ella era insoportable.

Cinco minutos.

Siete minutos.

Nueve minutos.

Doce minutos.

– Mi primer coche también era un convertible, pero el mío era color blanco – declaró ella rompiendo el incómodo silencio que venía mortificándome.

_Entonces si tiene para comprarse un coche. _Pensé.

Ya sé, sueno completamente superficial y fijado. Mi mente sacaba conclusiones de cada cosa que Mina hacía o decía. No sé en qué momento comencé a curiosear sobre ella. El hecho de no saber de ella me comenzaba a molestar. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de conocerla más?

– ¿Y qué pasó con él? – cuestioné.

– Lo vendimos – dijo en un tono que advertía que no diría más.

Después de eso Mina se dedicó seguir observando por la ventana e ir señalando cada lugar que quería visitar, diciendo que casi no conocía Londres y que siempre había querido ir. Lo raro es que se emocionaba con cualquier parquecillo ordinario en una colonia popular. Mina era tan simple, se le podía hacer feliz con cualquier cosa.

Finalmente llegamos a mi colonia y luego a mi casa.

– ¿De verdad esta es tu casa? – preguntó sorprendida viendo de un lado a otro.

– No, vine a casa de un desconocido a hacer la tarea contigo…– dije sarcástico. Rodé los ojos.

La reja principal comenzó a abrirse y avancé en el auto por el camino alrededor de la glorieta floreada que se encontraba en el centro del jardín frontal. Aparqué el auto frente la puerta principal.

– Bueno, bajemos aquí – ordené.

Tomé mis cosas, bajé y caminé hacia las escaleras. Mi casa era color ladrillo, con un enorme pórtico y dos pisos, rodeada de terraza y plantas que colgaban del barandal. Lo mejor de ella tenía que ser el jardín frontal. Mamá amaba las plantas y las flores por lo que se empeñaba en tener la primavera encerrada en nuestro terreno. Era muy hermoso. En cambio, en el jardín de atrás no había más que la piscina y el asador con una enorme palapa.

Mina bajó lentamente admirando cada detalle de mi casa. – Yaten tu casa es preciosa. ¡Me siento como en el paraíso! – exclamó alzando los brazos.

– No es para tanto –

Subimos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La mucama en turno abrió en seguida; su cara se sorprendió al ver que no venia solo. – Buenas tardes, joven Yaten –

Le dirigí una rápida mirada y pasé de largo a través del recibidor con dirección a las escaleras situadas tras la pared del cuarto. Mina saludó a la mucama agitando su mano una y otra vez con esa sonrisa de siempre en su cara. Caminó lento revisando cada detalle del cuarto, como quien anda por su casa.

– ¡Que! – exclamó de repente mientras se inclinaba sobre sí misma, acercándose a las mil y una fotografías en el estante frente a ella. – ¡No puede ser! ¡Estabas hermoso de chiquito! –

– ¿Estaba? – dije molesto.

– Parecías un muñequito. ¿Ellos son tus papás? –

Mina tomó la fotografía del estante con insolente confianza y la acercó aun más a su vista. – Tu mamá es muy guapa –

– ¡Dame eso! – grité y arrebaté la fotografía de sus manos. ¿Quién se cree ella para estar metiéndose en lo que no le importa?

Miré la imagen con tristeza. En ella aparecía mamá con el cabello recogido y un vestido rojo, sí que lucía hermosa; a su lado estaba mi padre vestido elegantemente y sonriendo, cosa que no hace a menudo. Y en medio de ellos dos, estaba yo de unos siete años, en un trajecito azul y el cabello corto. Creo que es una de las pocas fotos familiares que existen en casa. De hecho, creo que fue la última que se ha tomado.

Mina se acercó a mí y asomó su mirada sobre mi hombro. – Tu papá parece ser muy agradable y simpático –

Su comentario solo empeoró mi malhumor. – Pues parece, pero no lo es. No te dejes engañar por su falsa sonrisa – aclaré y dejé la foto para seguir mi camino hacia las escaleras. La mucama seguía ahí y había escuchado todo. Me sentí apenado. – Usaremos el estudio así que alístenlo, mientras esperaremos en mi habitación. Avísenme cuando esté listo ¿entendido? –

– Por supuesto, joven–

Salimos del recibidor y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Era el primero de lado derecho. Abrí la puerta y entré.

– Pasa – indiqué cuando vi que Mina se quedaba de pie en la puerta.

– Hm, bueno – dijo ella antes de pensarse la respuesta. Parecía nerviosa.

– ¿Qué? –

– No, nada. Tu cuarto está muy ordenado y limpio. Es raro en un hombre – Mina comenzó a pasearse por mi habitación, examinando todo igual que antes lo hizo con el recibidor. Yo crucé mis brazos y solo la observé curiosear.

– ¿Practicaste judo? – preguntó al ver algunas medallas colgadas.

– No Mina, las compré de adorno… – solté sarcástico. Ella solo sonrió.

– Has viajado mucho, ¿verdad? Tienes muchas fotos en lugares… ¡Mira yo también fui a Hawái! –

– Mis papás me mandaban a un lugar diferente cada vacación. Aunque últimamente ya no he querido salir – Suspiré y comencé a quitarme el saco y la corbata. Me sentía un tanto cansado, así que me tumbé en la cama. – Ven, siéntate – ordené coquetamente, sobando la cama y sabiendo que Mina dejaría volar su imaginación.

Mina volteó a verme como si le hubiera propuesto hacer lo más sucio e inmoral del mundo. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Se veía mona.

– Ehm, a-aquí estoy bien, gracias. – tartamudeó y encogió los hombros.

– Vamos Mina, no te voy a hacer nada. Créeme que no me inspiras nada de eso – confesé y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza cerrando mis ojos. – No me gustan las chicas feas –

A continuación sentí a la rubia sentarse por fin en la cama. Eso sí, en la esquina más alejada de mi. Estoy seguro de que tenía la mitad del trasero en el aire.

– Yaten, eres muy unido con tu mamá ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia de repente. Abrí los ojos.

– ¿Porqué lo dices? –

– Bueno, es que incluso en tu cuarto tienes un retrato de ella, aunque es pequeño, lo tienes a un lado de tu cama –

Me incliné para voltear a ver mi buró. En efecto allí siempre estaba una foto de mi mamá. Me sorprendí de lo observadora que Mina podía ser.

La rubia permanecía sentada en la esquina, cabizbaja, mirando sus zapatos. Lucia triste, pero no como cuando el tonto Seiya la rechazaba. Esta vez lucia de verdad devastada y frágil. Frágil como nunca se muestra a los ojos de los demás. Y me sentí agobiado por no saber la razón de su tristeza.

Al igual que aquella noche, sentí deseos de protegerla.

Ella notó mi mirada y me dirigió la suya. Sonrió con dulzura.

Aquél rostro triste, sonrojado y sonriente me inspiraba algo. No estaba seguro de qué era eso que Mina me hacía sentir, pero sin duda, era algo que nunca antes había sentido con otra persona.

De repente, estar en silencio, a solas con ella, dejó de ser incómodo. Me sentí confiado, a gusto, tranquilo. Eché la cabeza para atrás de nuevo y suspire.

– No es que sea muy unido, pero teniendo un padre como el mío no te queda de otra que aliarte con mamá – confesé al fin. Hubo un corto silencio – Ven –

Le ofrecí mi mano. Si, lo que quería era que se acostara conmigo, pero con las más puras intenciones. Reitero que a Mina no la veo de esa manera y no sentía ni una pisca de atracción.

Pensé que me iba a quedar esperando, pero impresionantemente, después de un minuto, una apenada Mina tomó mi mano. La jalé con firmeza hasta que quedó acostada a mi lado, casi uniendo su cabeza con la mía.

– Mi padre se llama Kunzite Kou y es un maldito tirano. Nos ve a mamá y a mi solo como ese retrato que viste allá abajo. No significamos más que parte de su imagen política…–

Le conté todo.

Desde mi aislada y solitaria infancia por ser hijo único, mi sobreprotectora madre, mi desinteresado padre, la hipocresía de la gente a mi alrededor, el ambiente superfluo en el que vivía día a día, mi etapa rebelde de mujeres, alcohol y drogas y finalmente le hablé de cómo Kakyuu había cambiado de alguna manera el mundo en el que vivía.

Mina escuchó todo en silencio. No dijo ni una palabra. Sin embargo, su mano encontró la mía, posándose tímidamente sobre ella, mostrándome su comprensión.

No sé porque lo hice. Mi confesión estuvo tan fuera de lugar, tan inesperada. Pero nunca sentí vergüenza. Al contrario, cuando hube terminado, sentí un gran alivio, ligereza, paz. Fue extraño, pero bueno.

– Nunca le había contado esto a nadie… creo que ni siquiera a Kakyuu – confesé.

Mina y yo estuvimos ahí, acostados uno al lado del otro, con nuestras manos "unidas" de cierta manera, en silencio. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del momento. Me sentía tan tranquilo. Me sentía excelente.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y mi madre apareció tras de ella. Mina y yo saltamos de la cama, sorprendidos y, por supuesto, apenados. Sabemos de antemano que ella y yo no estábamos haciendo nada, pero la mirada de repruebo de mi madre era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera.

Mina alisó su falda y yo acomodé mi cabello en movimientos rápidos. – Mamá–

– ¿Quién es esta niña? – cuestionó con desdén.

Mina se acercó a ella sonriendo nerviosa. – ¡Buenas tardes y mucho gusto Sra. Kou, mi nombre es Mina Aino. Soy amiga de Yaten!– presentó la rubia ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa

Mamá no contestó. Examinó a Mina de pies a cabeza con mirada despectiva. No olvidemos que Mina estaba en uno de sus peores días y esa mancha de jugo de uva empeoraba las cosas. Mamá finalmente me miró molesta. – Este no es lugar para que metas a tus amiguitas Yaten –

– Lo siento mamá, solo estábamos descansando. Vamos a hacer una tarea –

Mi madre dio media vuelta y desapareció, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguramente piensa que soy una cualquiera que se quiere meter en los pantalones de su hijo… ¡Dios mío! Debemos explicarle, ¡anda Yaten, vamos a explicarle! – gritó la rubia histérica mientras brincaba como mono de un lado a otro.

– Ja,ja,ja. ¡Cálmate! No es la primera vez que ella me encuentra con alguien en la habitación. – dije tranquilo mientras desperezaba mi cuerpo estirándolo al máximo.

Mina me vio con desprecio. – Cínico – susurró y tomó su maletín lista para salir de mi cuarto.

– Ya, ya. Ven vamos al estudio de abajo, querida amiga–

Caminé hacia ella y le di un golpecillo en la cabeza.

– ¿Amiga? – dijo enseñándome todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos. – Bueno, no es para tanto…–

– Pero aceptas que somos amigos – insistió.

– Pues… me caes bien –

– ¡Yeeeei! – gritó sin reparos. Tomó mi mano y echó a correr entusiasmada escaleras abajo, como quien anduviera en su casa.

Tal vez sería una chica infantil, escandalosa, molesta, desvergonzada, fastidiosa e imprudente, pero era la única capaz de hacerme considerarla así: amiga.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muy buenas noches a todas, aquí va otro capitulo de mi extraña historia

Espero les agrade y me dejen review :) Se los agradeceré aun más.

De cualquier manera, el hecho de que se tomen el tiempo de pasar y leer me es mas que suficiente.

Entonces las dejoo, voy a ver el eclipsee de luna. En una de esas alcanzo a ver el imperio lunar ¿no? HAHA

Bueno, excelentes dias chicas :)

Besos

mskou


	8. Cuestionario

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Cuando Mina y yo nos encontramos en la planta baja nos dirigimos hacia el estudio de papá, el que fuera su refugio cuando rara vez estaba en casa. Y cómo no, si el lugar era perfecto. Tenía su área de trabajo, claro, pero también tenía su mesa de billar y bastantes libros; y lo mejor de todo: su mini-bar. Con cuidado, abrí la puerta de madera que llegaba hasta el techo y ofrecí el paso a la rubia.

– Pasa – dije con caballerosidad.

Ella me miró extraña. – ¡Ah! Como ya aceptaste que te caigo bien, ahora si eres caballeroso…–

Rodé los ojos. – Entonces quítate, pasaré yo primero. Con nada se te tiene a gusto… –

Molesto, aparté a Mina de mi camino con un pequeño empujón. No era mi intención portarme pesado, pero es que ella me sacaba de quicio tan rápido…

Avancé hasta la mesa cuadrada situada al pie del ventanal más grande, por el que entraba la luz que dejaba pasar una delgada cortina de tul blanco.

– Ya, ya. Empecemos ¿sí? Quiero irme antes de que oscurezca, me da miedo andar por ahí sola en la noche– apuró ella.

– ¡Ay, por favor! Si bien sabes que te llevaré a tu casa. Después de todo, soy muy considerado–

Mina sonrió. – Bueno, gracias –

Tomamos asiento y sacamos nuestros cuadernos para comenzar a hacer el trabajo que ya comenzaba a darme lata. Yo me concentré y en poco tiempo logré tener un poco más de la mitad terminado mientras que Mina… bueno, ella lo intentó.

– ¡Wah! Ya no quiero hacer nada…– exclamó ella estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. – Esto es muy cansado y aburrido –

– Mina, ni has hecho gran cosa. Cállate y trabaja – exigí.

Mina hizo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada y se levantó de su silla para empezar a inspeccionar el estudio de mi padre. Lo hizo en silencio, cosa que agradecí pues yo continuaba haciendo más problemas de cálculo.

– ¡No puede ser! – gritó ella rompiendo la preciada pasividad que había logrado.

Voltee a verla. Ella estaba de frente a un enorme estante con libros de todos los temas. Sostenía uno con sus dos manos, ojeando rápidamente, con una cara de emoción como quien encuentra un tesoro.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté por obligación.

– Este libro… mi papá solía leerlo para mí –

Me puse de pie y la alcancé. Tomé el libro para ver su portada.

– ¿"_Pulgarcito_"?– cuestioné mirándola como un bicho raro.

– ¡Sí! Lo he buscado como loca pero parece que ya nadie lee cuentos a sus niños – dijo y arrebató el libro de mis manos para seguir ojeándolo con ilusión. – Mi papá siempre me decía que yo era su pulgarcito, pequeñita e indefensa y que siempre cuidaría de mi… que siempre estaría a mi lado –

Una mirada triste y fugaz asomó sus ojos y el deseo de saber sobre ella apareció de nuevo. Tal vez no estaría mal preguntarle cosas sobre su vida ahora que yo ya había soltado toda la sopa sobre la mía.

– Mina… ¿cómo es tu papá? –

Ella me miró, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en donde estuvimos haciendo la tarea.

– Bueno mi papá es… un gran hombre –

Silencio.

¿De verdad pensaba decirme solo eso? ¿Tenía que ser más específico con las preguntas?

– ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuál es su trabajo? ¿Cómo se porta contigo? – solté sin pensarlo.

Mina me miró sorprendida de mi osadía. ¿Me había pasado de la raya?

La rubia suspiró y se recargó sobre el marco del gran ventanal. – Mi papá se llama Kei Aino. Es doctor y hace muy bien su trabajo. De hecho le va bastante bien, ya sabes en cuestión de sus pacientes y esas cosas…– declaró ella sonriente.

¿Un doctor? Jamás lo hubiera pensado. Espero que ella no quiera seguir los pasos de su padre porque con una doctora como Mina, la humanidad entera estaría en peligro.

– Lo veo siempre y tenemos una buena relación. Me quiere, me cuida y me presta más de la atención que necesito. De hecho cuando salgo con chicos espera por mí en la ventana, y si llego tarde me regaña. Revisa mis notas cada fin de periodo, sabe el nombre de mis mejores amigos y sabe todo sobre mí…–

Eso es bueno. Pero, ¿por qué esa mirada triste estaba de nuevo posada en sus ojos?

Mina miraba la ventana perdida en la visión exterior. No pude comprender cómo es que ella estaba tan seria cuando hablaba sobre su vida cuando, acorde con su personalidad, debería estar soltando detalle tras detalle.

– Bueno, será mejor que sigamos con la tarea ¿no? – propuso y recuperó la alegría que siempre la acompañaba.

La rubia se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a hojear los papeles sobre ella. La alcancé y me senté. Era verdad, era mejor acabar con la tarea, pero la curiosidad sobre el misterio que Mina aun representaba era demasiada. Ella parecía ir construyendo un enorme muro alrededor de ella justo como yo hacía con las demás personas. Ella… hacía lo mismo que yo, pero de diferente manera.

– ¿Y tu mamá? – pregunté.

Ella pareció tensionarse e incomodarse con mi pregunta. Pero yo, quería saberlo todo y me sentía con el derecho de saberlo.

– No tengo –

Su respuesta me golpeó como viento frio y entendí aquel interés en saber sobre la cercanía entre mi madre y yo.

– Lo siento – susurré apenado.

– No importa. Fue hace mucho y yo estoy bien ahora – dijo sonriendo.

A mi parecer, estaba forzándose a sonreír.

Pasé saliva difícilmente y un tanto avergonzado seguí. – Uhm… puedo saber cómo…–

– Accidente automovilístico. Así como Lady Di – aclaró ella.

¿Así como Lady Di? ¿Qué le pasa a esta niñata?

Mina suspiró con resignación y por fin comenzó a hablar un poco más al darse cuenta de que yo no pensaba quitar el dedo del renglón.

– Yo tenía diez años cuando ella murió. Era ecologista y venía de una junta en un auto hibrido que papá le había comprado; creo que fue el auto el que falló. Murió un día antes de mi cumpleaños –

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Yo simplemente no sabía que decir. Permanecí callado y completamente tieso en mi lugar.

Estaba impresionado. Impresionado de saber que detrás de esa cara feliz y rebosante de alegría hubiera un pasado doloroso.

– Ya tranquilízate – dijo y dio unos golpecitos en mi espalda – No tienes que ponerte raro conmigo–

– Y ¿de qué parte de América vienes? – pregunté nervioso en un intento de cambiar el tema.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿El día de las mil preguntas? – bromeó.

–…–

Rodó los ojos resignada. – Bueno, soy de muchos lados. Papá es francés, mamá era mexicana y yo nací en Florida pero viví en México casi la mitad de mi infancia. De ahí nos mudamos a Estados Unidos y estuvimos yendo de un estado a otro. Después pasó lo de mamá y comenzamos a mudarnos más seguido y a lugares más lejanos – terminó con tristeza.

Yo la escuchaba con extrema atención. – ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué se mudaban tan seguido? –

– Porque yo cometía crímenes y para que no me encerraran teníamos que irnos del estado…–

Mis ojos se abrieron a su máximo.

– JA-JA-JA ¡Estoy de broma! – Aclaró ella muerta de risa – ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! –

– Qué chistosita…– dije sarcástico. – Entonces, ¿me decías? –

La rubia recuperó su compostura y siguió. – Nos mudábamos seguido debido a mi papá y su trabajo. Ya te dije que es doctor, pero también es empresario; tiene una cadena de hospitales, _Avanti Hospital_, no sé si lo conozcas…–

La quijada se me fue hasta el piso. – ¿Avanti Hospital? ¿¡Estas bromeando! ¿Tu papá es el dueño?–

Los Avanti eran de los mejores hospitales en el mundo, si, ¡en el mundo! Y yo dudando de su situación económica, esta niña debe estar pudriéndose en dinero.

– ¿Qué no están construyendo uno aquí en Londres? – pregunté al recordar a mi padre hablando sobre buscar relaciones con la construcción de dicho hospital.

– Hm sí. De hecho, es por eso que yo estoy aquí. Papá siempre se involucra mucho con todo lo que se trate de su trabajo. Es perfeccionista en ello y por eso he vivido en todos los lugares en los que se ha construido uno de sus hospitales. Así que cuando él consigue un nuevo lugar para uno, es hora de empacar e irnos todos detrás de él…– dijo desganada.

_¿Todos?_

– ¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunté esperando una afirmación.

– No –

– Entonces, ¿Quiénes son _todos_? –

– Papá se volvió a casar, ¿no te lo dije antes? – dijo con naturalidad.

– No…–

– Bueno, eso hizo. Él es muy feliz con su nueva esposa… Oye, debemos acabar esto, ¿no crees? Ya se está haciendo algo tarde…–

Mina tomó el lápiz y comenzó a hacer la faramalla de que estaba resolviendo un problema. Yo de antemano sabía que, al menos el problema que intentaba hacer, era imposible para ella. Pero supuse que su afán por cambiar el tema era tal que incluso prefería estudiar antes de seguir.

Imité a la rubia y comencé a hacer como que trabajaba.

La verdad es que me sentía algo contento por conocerla más pero me sentía incómodo por hacerla hablar de algo que la ponía incómoda a ella. Porque a pesar de que ella trataba de ocultarlo, no era la misma de siempre.

– Perdón – susurré apenado y volteando a otro lado. – No debí preguntarte tantas cosas…–

– No importa, je– contestó dulcemente.

El tiempo pasó y después de terminar el trabajo la invité a cenar. Me rechazó.

– Bueno, entonces te llevaré a tu casa –

– Vale – aceptó.

Subimos al auto mientras ella hablaba de estupideces y yo solo escuchaba y me burlaba de ella. Manejé por el camino que seguí aquella noche en que ella salió con Kaitou. Mina se mostró sorprendida de que aun lo recordara.

Cuando llegamos pude ver su casa con las luces apagadas. La cochera estaba vacía, justo como aquella noche. Apagué el motor y ella comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Hice lo mismo.

– Espera – ordené.

Me bajé del auto y di la vuelta hasta llegar a su puerta. La abrí.

Mina me miró extrañada y con una sonrisa socarrona. – Gracias – dijo burlona. – No me di cuenta en qué momento te convertiste en caballero y yo en una dama –

Sonreí de lado. – Supongo que fue en el momento en el que supe que tienes un papá que puede matarme sin que nadie le diga nada –

Bajó y colgó su maletín sobre su hombro con actitud seria. Mi comentario no le hizo gracia en absoluto.

– Nos vemos mañana – finalizó y giró su cuerpo para caminar rumbo a su puerta mientras agitaba su mano derecha.

Esperé a que entrara y prendiera las luces. Entonces, me fui.

'o'o'o'o'

Como es mi costumbre, después de bañarme me tiré en mi cama a pensar. Mi mente se fue inmediatamente a lo hablado a lo largo del día.

Me reproché a mi mismo el hecho de haberme expuesto a Mina de esa manera, contándole todo lo que fui y lo que aun hoy soy.

Creo que el hecho de haberme confesado ante ella fue la razón por la que me sentí con derecho a saber de su vida también. Cosa que no podía ser más falsa, ya que no fue ella quien me pidió que le contara nada.

Pero de igual manera la presioné para que hablara. Y en realidad, me sentía bien de haber sacado algo pero mi curiosidad no estaba por completo saciada.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?

La vida de Mina no es de mi incumbencia. Aunque bueno, no estaba de más que tan siquiera me comentara que su papá es dueño de los Avanti. Estoy seguro que nadie en la escuela lo sabe. ¿Seiya lo sabrá? ¿Seiya sabrá lo de su mamá?

¡Bah! ¿¡A mí que!

Creo que me estoy pasando un poco de metiche.

Hubo un silencio mental y entonces alguien llamó a mi puerta.

– Pasa – exclamé.

– ¿Ya vas a dormirte? – preguntó mamá asomando la cabeza.

– Pues, supongo. ¿Qué pasa? –

Mi madre entró completamente y caminó hasta llegar a la ventana junto a mi cama. Aun llevaba su ropa de trabajo, un traje sastre color rojo. Cruzó los brazos y perdió su vista en la noche oscura.

– Esa niña, ¿es tu novia? – dijo.

Inmediatamente levanté la mitad de mi cuerpo y me recargué sobre mis antebrazos. – ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamé con tono indignado.

– Ya veo. Debí suponerlo, no era posible que cambiaras de gustos tan drásticamente. No es para nada como tu ex novia –

– Mina es solo una compañera de la escuela. Está un poco loca, a decir verdad – confesé.

– Se ve…– susurró mamá. – No creo que codearte con gente así te de buena reputación –

Mi madre era muy, pero muy fijada. Y yo sabía que Mina no era del tipo de persona favorita de ella. Para mamá es todo modales y educación. Entre más finas y delicadas, mejor. Además eso de la reputación le importaba en exceso. Sobre todo por lo que sus amistades pudieran decir.

Algunas de sus amigas trataban de encimarme a sus hijas. Más de una vez había tenido que asistir a citas preparadas por ellas. Mamá parecía adorar la idea de tener más relaciones con gente rica. Si supiera que Mina estaba ahogada en dinero...

A mí nunca me interesó eso cuando conocí a Kakyuu. A mí me gustó ella por hermosa, no porque tuviera algo que ver con la realeza. Pero a mi madre le cayó de perlas. Rei Hino simplemente adoraba a Kakyuu.

Todo con Kakyuu era bastante favorable en comparación con Mina.

¡Bah! No es como que tuviera que preocuparme por eso, ni que a mi me interesara Mina de esa manera… pero, bueno, me resultó cómico ver el contraste entre ellas dos.

No cabe duda que ellas son dos polos opuestos.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Bien, he aqui mi primera actualización del año, está cortito pero algo es algo =P

Espero lo disfruten y me dejen revieww

Feliz año nuevo a todas, les mando la mejor de las vibras y muchas bendiciones

Un gran abrazo

mskou


	9. Avance

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso y cuando menos lo esperaba, los exámenes ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, marcando la mitad del semestre escolar.

Ese día llegué al colegio de muy mal humor y además tarde. Mi papá había decidido desayunar con mamá y conmigo esa mañana, aprovechando para dejarme en claro que estaba obligado a hacer lo que él quería.

Entré y tomé asiento. Todo el salón estaba en silencio y así siguió hasta que la clase acabó. El timbre sonó marcando el cambio de clase y todos comenzaron a salir del salón. Yo permanecí en mi lugar esperando por la soledad del salón vacío.

– ¡Hola Yat…!–

– ¡Argh! ¿¡Qué quieres! – grité enojado.

Mina retrocedió y me miró apenada. – Uhm, nada, lo siento. Solo quería saludarte…–

– Pues hola. Ya puedes irte – y giré mi rostro para no verla.

– ¿Estás enojado? –

¿Pues qué no es obvio?

– ¡No, para nada Mina! ¿Qué no ves que estoy rebosante de felicidad? – solté sarcástico.

– ¿Porqué? ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó preocupada.

– ¡Qué te importa! Déjame solo Mina, ya vete –

Ella asintió y se acercó para dejar sobre mi mesa algo que no alcancé a ver por estar volteando hacia la ventana.

Ella salió del salón y entonces tomé lo que ella había dejado para mí. Era una galleta, una de esas chinas que traen un mensaje dentro. Qué tontería, pero bueno, qué podía esperar de Mina.

El mal humor y el enojo seguían apoderándose de mí. Estoy seguro que habría golpeado a la siguiente persona que me hablara.

A regañadientes decidí abrir la galleta, siquiera para comérmela. Troné la harina tostada hasta sacar el pequeño papel dentro de ella.

"_Despreocúpate un poco del futuro. Vive el día a día"_

Seguramente era una simple frase que cualquier tipo escribió ahí sin pensar mucho. Pero admito que en ese momento me llegó; no sé porqué, supongo que por el simple hecho de que era verdad. Dieciocho años, segundo grado de preparatoria, no tengo porque frustrarme tanto por las decisiones que tome mi padre. Al final, estoy seguro de que haré lo que yo quiera; siempre ha sido así.

Repentinamente, me sentí mejor.

Estiré mis brazos dejando salir toda la tensión que había cargado desde temprano en la mañana. Tomé la galleta y me la comí.

Estaba un poco pasada. Ya ni siquiera crujía. Chequé la fecha de caducidad… sin comentarios.

Decidí buscar a Mina para disculparme. Después de todo ella no tenía la culpa.

Sin embargo no pude hacerlo. Todos comenzaron a entrar al salón en bola porque la clase empezaría. Vi a Mina regresar con Seiya. Él iba tras de ella tomando sus hombros y diciéndole cosas al oído, mientras ella simplemente sonreía.

Tal parece que sus avances son más notorios que los míos. A estas alturas, Kakyuu no me hablaba para nada. A veces la saludaba a lo lejos y ella contestaba con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. "_Al menos no te ignora_" decía Mina. Tiene razón, podría ser peor.

Como sea, estaba decidido a moverme más en ese asunto. Después de exámenes se venía la subasta benéfica, sin duda compraría la cita con ella. Así, quisiera o no, tendría que pasar una buena noche conmigo. Odio admitirlo, pero estaba ilusionado.

La clase pasó y el receso llegó. Mina no me había dirigido la palabra en clase y en cuanto el receso empezó salió corriendo del salón. Me despreocupé, de todos modos la siguiente clase era cálculo, no había manera de que no nos viéramos.

Caminé hacia el pasillo solo; Seiya también se había adelantado. En la mesa de siempre, ya se encontraban Taiki y Ace.

– ¿Qué tanto miran? – pregunté al notar que los dos dirigían su mirada a un solo punto.

– Nada, solamente observo lo que me voy a comer en dos semanitas – contestó Ace esforzándose por sonar corriente y lujurioso.

Voltee para ver a quien se refería. Lo único en esa dirección era ella. – ¿Mina? –

– Así es –

Sonreí con desprecio. – ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Mina está interesada en salir contigo después de su desastrosa primera cita? Estoy seguro que lo último que quiere hacer es ver tu cara–

– Bueno, esta vez no es necesario que ella acepte, siempre y cuando pague por ella – soltó confiado.

– ¿De que hablas? –

– Mina se acaba de inscribir en la lista de chicas para la subasta, Yaten. Ella tendrá que salir conmigo y, te juro, que será una noche que nunca olvidará…–

La expresión de Ace daba miedo. Parecía un maniático violador de niñas babeando por su próxima presa. Por segunda vez, temí por Mina.

– ¿P-porqué será inolvidable? ¿Qué piensas hacer? – cuestioné nervioso.

– No te hagas, ya lo sabes. Voy a hacerla gritar mi nombre –y se echó a reír. Me enfurecí.

– ¡No puedes hacerle nada que ella no quiera Kaitou! – grité.

– ¡Ya se, ya se! Pero si no quiere, no hay nada que unos tragos no puedan hacer. Tú lo sabes bien ¿no? –

Eso era tan ruin como cierto. Recordé las tantas veces que esa situación se repitió en el pasado. Era verdad, yo lo sabía muy bien. Taiki pasaba su mirada de Ace a mí y viceversa, sorprendido, mientras Ace sonreía cínico.

Lo miré con desprecio. – No vas a poner un dedo sobre Mina…– amenacé.

– ¡Uy, uy,uy! ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Comprarla? Entonces supongo que debería ir tras… Kakyuu–

– ¡A ella ni te atrevas a mencionarla estúpido! – salté sobre Kaitou tomándolo con fuerza del saco.

Kaitou seguía teniendo esa sonrisilla guasona. – Te recuerdo que no puedes comprar dos. No seas egoísta, Yaten –

¡Maldito idiota!

– Suéltalo Yaten. Todo mundo está viendo. No te metas en problemas por un tipo como él – susurró Taiki.

Aventé a Kaitou en su silla y di media vuelta. Estaba enfurecido. Jamás iba a permitirle tocar a Mina y mucho menos a Kakyuu.

La subasta benéfica se hacía cada semestre y se trataba de subastar la compañía de las chicas o chicos a cambio de donaciones en efectivo. No era más que comprar una cita por una noche "por una buena causa". Este semestre era el turno de las chicas y hasta la fecha no había habido ningún problema. Era divertido, se suponía que debía ser divertido. Pero ahora este imbécil le daba un total giro al asunto. ¡Mina tonta! ¿Por qué carajos se le ocurrió enlistarse? ¡Maldición!

Comencé a alejarme hacia una de las puertas laterales de la cafetería. Necesitaba salir, golpear algo, qué se yo. Caminaba con los puños cerrados cuando sentí a alguien tocar mi espalda. Voltee rápidamente temiendo que fuera Ace en busca de pelea.

– Hola Yaten –

Una oleada de su perfume golpeó mi cara. Lo aspiré profundo, aún usaba el mismo. Era ella, mi Kakyuu. Con su hermoso y largo cabello rojo que resaltaba su blanca piel y sus sonrojadas mejillas. Por fin tenía ante mí aquellos ojos escarlata que tanto quise que me miraran; ahora por fin lo hacían. Y me miraban no con desprecio, sino con amabilidad, como antes. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

– Kakyuu…–

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te peleaste con Ace? – preguntó ella con la naturalidad de quien fuera mi amigo.

– Ehm… si… es un idiota – logré decir.

– Eso no es noticia para nadie. Y ¿cómo has estado? ¿Ya estás listo para los exámenes? –

¿De verdad le importaba eso?

– Pues sí, creo que si – contesté sin disminuir mi extrañeza ante su atención.

– ¿Y para la subasta benéfica? –

– La subasta…– recordé el enojo olvidado.

– ¿Sabes? Me apunté en la lista… –

Kakyuu se arrimó a mí un poco más.

– Espero que alguien como tú pague lo suficiente por mi…– susurró sensual en mi oído haciéndome sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espina.

Ni siquiera pude responder. Me quedé helado y firme como un soldado. Y ella sonrió triunfante mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

– Nos vemos por ahí. Adiós… –

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la gracia que la caracterizaba, agitando su mano en despedida.

No había posibilidad alguna de que yo dejara que Kaito Ace pagara por ella. Ni él ni nadie más.

Mucho menos cuando ella misma me había insinuado que esperaba que fuera yo el que ganara esa cita con ella.

¡Ese tenía que ser el mejor día!

Olvidé lo de mi padre, lo de Ace. Solo tenía que solucionar lo de Mina. No importa, había tiempo.

Al final salí al patio a pasar lo que restaba del receso. Ya no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella: Kakyuu.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Regresé al salón después del receso. Mina ya estaba ahí sentada y concentrada haciendo algo en su cuaderno. Me acerqué y pude sentir su aura de frustración.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando al apuntarte en la lista de subasta? – reclamé.

Mina me miró sorprendida.

– ¿Y a ti en qué te molesta? No tiene nada que ver contigo – dijo y volteó la cara.

– ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – pregunté más calmado.

– Estoy ayudándote a que me ayudes…– Mina dejó lo que sea que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí como para decirme un secreto. –…yo me inscribí, ahora tú tienes que lograr que Seiya pague por mí –

¡Ay Mina!

La rubia sonrió como si eso fuera a ocurrir con tan solo desearlo. – Mina, lo más probable es que Serena participe, siempre lo hace –

– Ya se. Por eso te encargo que hagas que Seiya me elija a mí, ¿vale? Confío en ti –

Mina pedía mucho. Pero bueno, algo tenía que hacer. Seiya o quien sea, pero por ningún motivo iba a dejar que Ace ganara esa cita.

– Tú podrás conseguir salir con Kakyuu ¿verdad? Vi cuando hablaba contigo. Ella espera que seas tú quien salga con ella, supongo que ir al gimnasio está dando sus resultados ¿eh? – La rubia rió divertida.

Me sonrojé de recordar la cercanía de la pelirroja. – Ah… si –

– ¡Qué emocionante! La difícil ex novia por fin muestra algo de atención hacia el perro fiel… ¿quieres que te ayude a escoger lo que vestirás? –

– No…– contesté frío, intentando no sentirme molesto por sus comentarios.

– ¡Ándale! También podemos ir a que te hagan un corte de cabello, y una mascarilla refrescante, exfoliación…–

Mina estaba inclinada sobre mí tocando mi ropa, mi cabello, mi rostro, tentando mi paciencia. –¡Que no! ¿No entiendes? – Grité tomando con fuerza una de sus muñecas. Vi su mirada asustada.

– Perdóname…– susurró ella.

La solté un poco arrepentido. Gracias al bullicio del salón nadie se había percatado de mi exaltación. Mina guardó silencio y regresó su atención al cuaderno. Me sentí apenado. Después de todo ella solo quería ayudarme.

– Oye Mina… gracias –

Ella me miró sorprendida. – ¿Porqué? –

– Este… por la galleta –

Ella sonrió con dulzura. – Ah, de nada. Adoro esas galletas–

– ¿De verdad? No son tan buenas – dije, recordando lo insípida que estaba esa que ella me había dado.

– Pues a mí me encantan y a mi papá también – Era la primera vez que Mina mencionaba a su padre, después de aquélla plática. – Oye Yaten, ¿qué piensas hacer por la tarde? –

– Hm, planeaba quedarme en el gimnasio, ¿por? –

– Pues, quería pedirte un favor…– Mina juntaba nerviosa sus dedos índices.

– Ya dime, ¿qué es? –

– ¡Ayúdame a estudiar hoy! ¡Por favor! – exclamó agachando su cabeza y juntando sus manos en plegaria.

Reí. Mina de veras que podía ser chistosa.

– Está bien –

– ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! –

Fue así como después de clase me encontré en la biblioteca con Mina. Entre regaños y desesperación parecía que Mina comenzaba a entender y razonar bien los problemas. Después de tres horas, ya podía hacer un problema sin preguntar hasta acabarlo. Era enternecedor verla acabar a mordidas con los lápices mientras pensaba, o escucharla echarse ánimos ella sola, o sentir su abrazo cada vez que hacía uno correcto.

– ¡Ahh entiendo! Entonces esto sería igual a equis seno de equis…– me miró en busca de mi confirmación.

– Vaya, así es–

– ¡Sí! – exclamó ella levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

– ¡Cállate tonta! Estamos en la biblio, no en la plaza – reprendí.

– ¡Ups! Jeje, lo siento –

Rodé los ojos. – ¡Ash! Haz estos, voy por otro libro. –

Así estaba ella, estudiando, cuando me levanté a buscar un libro más. Me encontraba entre los estantes cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi espalda. Voltee en seguida y me encontré a Andrew, un compañero de salón.

– Hola Yaten –

– Hola Andrew, ¿estudiando para los exámenes? – dije impresionándome a mí mismo mi amabilidad. Creo que hasta hoy, no había cruzado palabra con él en lo que llevaba el semestre.

– Si, ¿tú también? – Preguntó extrañado – No pensé que alguien como tu tuviera que estudiar desde días antes –

– ¿Alguien como yo? –

_¿Soy visto como un alíen o qué?_

– No, no te ofendas, pero tú eres bueno para el cálculo ¿no? – Dijo señalando el libro que yo sostenía en mis manos – Porque, por ejemplo, Hotaru y yo necesitamos estudiar bastante – Esta vez señalaba la mesa al fondo en donde se encontraba la emo, esperándolo.

– Bueno, yo solo estoy aquí ayudando a Mina – aclaré y señalé la mesa en la que la rubia se frustraba.

– Claro, Mina. Debí suponerlo. – dio como diciendo algo obvio.

– ¿Porqué lo dices? –

– Pues ustedes siempre están juntos, aun no has pensado en formalizar ¿eh? –

_¡Que! ¿Qué está pensando este?_

– ¿Formalizar? – dije extrañado. – Creo que te estás confundiendo Andrew, Mina y yo no tenemos nada más que una amistad de compañeros. Ella está enamorada de Seiya –

– ¿De verdad? Vaya… sin embargo, a mi no me lo parece. Ella siempre está contigo y tú con ella. Si me preguntas a mí, tú y Mina me parecen más posibles que Seiya y Mina – concluyó sonriente.

– No te pregunté – contesté serio.

– Muy bien. Nos vemos Yaten –

Andrew tomó un libro y se comenzó a alejar con dirección a la mesa que compartía con Hotaru. Regresé con Mina, pero admito que las palabras de Andrew me habían inquietado un poco.

– Mina…– dije titubeante.

– Mande…–

– ¿Porqué me pediste ayuda a mí y no a Seiya? Él también está libre y él es quien te gusta ¿no? – cuestioné mientras tamborileaba la goma del lápiz contra el cuaderno.

– Hm, bueno, es que te entiendo mejor a ti cuando me explicas. Con Seiya me la hubiera pasado hablando de la televisión o contando chistes, a veces no logro hablar de cosas serias con él – Noté cómo le dolía admitir aquello. – Además, es divertido estar contigo Yaten. A pesar de que eres un histérico, amargado y regañón, siempre consigues ser divertido, je –

La miré sin parpadear. Sorprendido por lo directo y honesto de aquella confesión. Ella se sonrojó y esquivó mi mirada clavando la suya de nuevo en los números.

Continué sin hacer más que verla trabajar, concentrado en cada movimiento y gesto que hacía. A decir verdad, creo que a mí también me gustaba estar con ella. Ella era mi única amiga de verdad. De entre todas las chicas con las que hablaba, ella era la única con la que podía hablar de muchas cosas que guardaba para mí mismo. Para esas alturas, podría decir que Mina me conocía aun mejor que Seiya. Mina se había adentrado en mi mundo en la forma menos sutil, simplemente llegó y entró sin permiso de nadie. Es por eso que muchas veces yo respondía grosero ante sus muestras de afecto. Pero ella no temía al rechazo; es por eso que logró conocerme y ser mi amiga. Y es por eso que seguía tras Seiya como perro fiel. Si tan solo Seiya se diera cuenta de la clase de chica que es Mina… Seiya idiota.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Actualización!**

**Chicas de verdad muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme review... son lo máximoo!**

**Pero pido una disculpa adelantada, probablemente no esté actualizando tan seguido, me he estancado horrible con esta historia :( Mi idea principal se me ha ido desvaneciendo y ya no se para donde va... Les prometo dar lo mejor para sacarla adelante. No la dejaré a medias, i promise. **

**Feliz día chicas y feliz próximo san Valentin.**

**Un abrazo y un beso**

**mskou**


	10. Cambio de planes

**Erase una vez... ella.  
**

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

La temporada de exámenes siempre era sinónimo de estrés total, como en toda escuela. Ya no se escuchaban risas ni plática banal; ahora todo lo que se escuchaba en los pasillos eran murmullos de alumnos que estudiaban aun fuera de la biblioteca.

A decir verdad, yo no era de estudiar mucho pero mis notas siempre eran sobresalientes, jamás bajando del nueve punto cinco. Por eso no me preocupaba ni una pizca por los exámenes. Para mi era una semana más.

Sin embargo, para mi compañera de cálculo no era igual. Siempre estaba estudiando en el salón y a veces fuera de él. O bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta que un día vi eso que ella escribía con tanta dedicación.

– Mina, ¿qué es eso? – pregunté al ver que escribía algo con pequeñísima letra.

Ella volteó hacia mí con una sonrisilla traviesa. – Esto, mi querido Yaten, es mi pase de aprobación–

– ¿Eh? –

– ¡Es un acordeón, tonto! En él escribes toda la información que puedas y después lo sacas en el examen – explicó ella con sabiduría.

_¿Debería sorprenderme? ¡Nah!_

La miré con pesadez y, sin decir palabra, di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme.

– ¿¡Oye, a donde vas! – gritó ella.

– ¡Lejos de ti! ¡No quiero que me contagies lo tramposo! – dije y voltee a sonreírle.

– ¡QUEEE! –

Llegué a la cafetería y pedí un café macchiatto. En mi mente lo único importante era resolver el problema de la subasta.

La taza de café llegó hasta la mitad sin que yo tuviera idea de qué hacer al respecto del tema Ace.

– Hola enano – saludó una reconocida voz.

– Seiya, ¿no deberías estar estudiando? –

Mi primo se erguió orgulloso. – Ayer no dormí por hacerlo, así que hoy tengo la mañana libre –

Los enormes surcos violáceos bajo sus ojos confirmaban su historia. – Uhm…–

– Y que me dices tú, ¿qué haces aquí? –

– Me tomo un café, ¿que no es obvio? – dije señalando la taza frente a mí. – Necesito pensar qué hacer para que Ace no compre la cita ni con Mina ni con Kakyuu –

– Ah, vaya… Bueno, y ¿tienes alguna idea? – preguntó él mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse frente a mí.

– Lo único que se me ocurre es que tú la compres antes. Así yo podría comprar a Kakyuu y Ace se quedaría con nada. Todos felices – dije y sorbí un poco de café.

Seiya se incomodó. – Oye, oye, ¿por qué tengo que comprarla yo? ¡Cómprala tú! –

– Yo tengo que comprar a Kakyuu. Sé solidario y compra a Mina, ella corre peligro – dije molesto.

– Olvídalo, yo iré por Serena. Punto – Seiya se cruzó de brazos y ceñudo, volteó su cara.

¿Es que Seiya no entiende? Él estaba ahí cuando Ace dijo todas esas cosas… es un desconsiderado.

– Oye, y porqué no le dices a Taiki que lo haga – soltó Seiya suspicaz.

No parece mala idea. Nada mala.

– ¿Y crees que quiera? Ya sabes que se pone exquisito con estas cosas y siempre prefiere pasar de largo – advertí.

– Si persuadimos en lo de la caridad, seguro aceptará. Y entonces tú podrás estar con Kakyuu, yo con Serena y Mina estará a salvo – concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Tú con Serena? –

Diablos. Había olvidado el detalle Tsukino. Estoy seguro que Mina me iba a odiar en cuanto Seiya se fuera con Serena pero no había forma de hacer que Seiya desistiera de escoger a su rubia favorita. De cualquier forma, ella estará a salvo, eso es lo importante.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Una vez que el problema Mina-Ace estuvo resuelto, me concentré al cien en planear mi cita con Kakyuu. Cada noche me dormía pensando en cada palabra que podía decir, en sus posibles respuestas y con el pequeño temor de que ella tomara esa actitud fría que siempre parecía dominarla.

Entonces, el día llegó.

Todo se llevó a cabo en el auditorio del instituto que se encontraba al fondo de todo el campus. La fachada del auditorio estaba llena de luces blancas al puro estilo Broadway, incluso había una alfombra roja y un área de fotografías.

Era una noche de total regodeo social. Todos llegaban en sus autos de lujo, vistiendo sus trajes y vestidos de diseñador y luciendo todos lo más sofisticado posible. Era el evento en el que todos podían jugar a ser estrellas por una noche.

Obviamente, yo no podía quedarme atrás. Aunque opté por un smoking clásico con moño, el porte es algo que me distingue, así que lucía mejor que la media.

Llegué al lugar junto con Seiya en mi Audi. Después de pasar por la alfombra, las fotos y todo ese enredo, entramos al auditorio que, si por fuera lucía espectacular, por dentro parecía un verdadero paraíso.

El ambiente era en su mayoría oscuro. Alrededor, había una especie de enredaderas luminosas; verdes, rosas, amarillas, azules. También en el centro de cada mesa se encontraba un arreglo luminoso de ramas retorcidas que lucía bastante bien. Al frente, el escenario por donde desfilarían las bellezas cuya compañía sería subastada. Con las luces apagadas, todo daba la impresión de estar en un mundo de fantasía.

Tomé asiento en la mesa en que Taiki ya estaba sentado. Seiya hizo lo mismo.

Lo bueno de estos eventos es que, debido a la cita posterior, eran bastante rápidos. Llegas, presumes, sonríes, te sientas, escoges, pagas y te llevas a la chica. Para eso de las ocho y media, podías encontrarte ya en camino a tu cita.

El_ host_ dio la tercera llamada y el evento comenzó.

Mis manos sudaban a medida que las primeras chicas salían a desfilar ante el público. Yo sabía que Kakyuu sería de las últimas: siempre se cierra con el broche de oro. Así que traté de relajarme un poco antes del gran momento.

A lo lejos, a dos mesas de lejos, para ser más preciso, visualicé a Kaitou acompañado de dos rufianes y unas cuantas chicas. Kaitou me miró y sonrió maliciosamente. Le sonreí de vuelta.

_Si tan solo supiera que no obtendrá nada de esta noche, no sonreía tan victorioso_.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Serena Tsukino salió al escenario. Seiya casi se muere.

La veía con unos ojos de canica brillante que hasta era vergonzoso.

El evento no se manejaba en efectivo, por supuesto. Uno tenía que comprar puntos y después canjearlos por la compañía de las chicas. Debo añadir que los puntos no eran nada económicos. Todo sea por la caridad, ¿no?

Como era de suponerse, Seiya pagó todo lo que se requirió para obtener la cita con Serena.

Finalmente llegamos a la última ronda de chicas. Por lo regular la última ronda es la más cara y Mina aun no había salido al escenario. ¿Será que se arrepintió al saber que Seiya había escogido a Serena? Supliqué por que así fuera.

Admito que me tranquilizó la idea. Suspiré y me dispuse a ver a la primera chica de la última ronda.

– Y con ustedes, directamente de América, ¡la señorita Minako Aino! –

Del fondo del escenario, Mina comenzó a caminar saludando con su mano de un lado a otro. Usaba un ceñido vestido verde esmeralda, con la espalda descubierta. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia arriba con un estilo despreocupado y un tocado sencillo. Joyas y zapatillas discretas en tono plateado.

– ¿Yaten? ¿Yaten? ¡Yaten! – exclamó Taiki, golpeando mi hombro con su mano.

– ¿Q-que? –

– Ya puedes cerrar la boca, enano – burló Seiya.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – dije y voltee mi rostro, tratando de esconder el hecho de que estaba completamente sonrojado.

– Se ve preciosa– afirmó Taiki.

– ¡Bah! No hay que exagerar. Ya deberías ir levantando tu paleta, Taiki – aconsejé.

La verdad es que ella no se veía preciosa, sino preciosísima. Jamás me imaginé que Mina pudiera mostrar semejante porte y belleza. Además, emanaba una seguridad increíble que la hacía verse aun más atractiva. Sonreía y guiñaba ante las cámaras y el público como si para eso hubiera nacido.

Y pensar que ella se sentaba dos horas diarias a mi lado.

Las propuestas comenzaron. Quinientos puntos, un comienzo bastante alto de un tipo al fondo del auditorio.

Seiscientos, por parte de Taiki, a quien yo presionaba con ganar.

– ¡Ochocientos! – exclamó una voz conocida.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la mesa de Kaitou. En su rostro aun estaba esa malévola sonrisa.

– ¡Novecientos cincuenta! – se escuchó por allá atrás.

– ¡Mil puntos! – gritó Ace.

– ¡Mil cien! – respondió Taiki.

– ¡Mil doscientos! – atacó Ace.

– ¡Mil trescientos! – anunció Taiki.

Ace no parecía darse por vencido. La suma de puntos seguía en aumento y la disputa por la compañía de Mina estaba entre Taiki y Kaitou.

– ¡Mil seiscientos! – ofreció Taiki.

Kaitou permaneció en silencio esta vez.

– ¡Mil seiscientos por acá! ¿Alguien da mil setecientos? ¿Alguien da más? – exclamaba el emocionado host. – Mil seiscientos puntos a la una, a las dos… a las tr…–

– ¡Dos mil! – exclamó de repente Kaitou para después mirarme victorioso.

El host se volvió loco y comenzó a promover un precio aun más alto.

Yo comencé a ponerme ansioso. Dos mil puntos era un precio muy alto, uno de los más altos registrados en el evento desde siempre.

– Anda Taiki, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ofrece más! –

Taiki me miró con preocupación. – Lo siento Yaten –

– ¿Lo sientes? ¿De qué hablas? – dije confuso.

– No pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos. Yo… no compré tantos puntos. No tengo más que ofrecer…–

La sangre se me fue hasta el piso. En ese momento lancé mi mirada a Mina. Ella miraba desesperada a todos lados, buscando la oferta de alguien más. En sus ojos se dibujaba el temor de salir a solas con Kaitou.

_¡Estúpida Mina! ¡Esto le pasa por meterse en estas tonterías!_

¡Mierda!

Sin pensarlo más, tomé la paleta que me correspondía. – ¡Dos mil quinientos! – grité.

– ¡Whoa! ¡Dos mil quinientos! ¡La cantidad más alta registrada! ¿Alguien da más? A la una, a las dos…– anunció el host.

Seiya y Taiki me miraban asombrados y en silencio. Ace abandonó esa sonrisilla y dejó de voltear a nuestra mesa. Mina me miró agradecida y apenada.

–… a las tres. ¡Vendida! –

Mina sonrió y lanzó un beso hacia mí. Ridícula.

Suspiré y al sacar el aire salió mi preocupación por ella. Desplomé mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

– ¡Bien hecho, enano! – felicitó Seiya sonriente.

– Eso fue muy heroico, ¿eh? – agregó Taiki.

Permanecí sin contestar y con una sombría aura a mi alrededor.

– ¿Y ahora que tienes? ¿Qué no querías salvarla? – preguntó el castaño.

En un solo movimiento, llevé mis puños a la mesa haciendo un pequeño estruendo. – Me he gastado los puntos que usaría con Kakyuu. – sentencié.

– ¡Bah! No te preocupes, Taiki la comprará y todo estará bien – sonrió el pelinegro optimista.

Lo miré de reojo. – ¿Eres idiota? Kaitou nos acaba de comprobar que tiene más puntos que Taiki. Si quiere ganar a Kakyuu, lo hará sin que Taiki pueda poner un céntimo más. –

Los dos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

El turno de Kakyuu llegó. Caminó por el escenario vistiendo un Prada en color dorado, el cabello semi-recogido y los labios pintados de carmesí. Tal como lo esperaba, parecía una diosa.

A medida que las ofertas subían, mi humor iba empeorando. Imaginé a todos los perros que morían por tener una cita con ella, ansiosos por oler su perfume, escuchar su plática… todo lo que YO se suponía que haría esta noche. Y si a eso le agrego que Kaitou podría ser uno de esos perros, la cosa era peor.

Mientras el precio se disputaba, pude ver la decepción en los ojos de la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que yo no apostaba ni un punto por ella y que, en cambio, había dado todo por la rubia.

_Genial. Ahora pensará que voy por Mina._

En ese momento quise poner _rewind_ a esa noche e ir a comprar muchos más puntos.

– ¿Yaten? ¿Escuchaste? – dijo Taiki interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué? –

– Alan Granger consiguió la cita con Kakyuu. Él es un buen tipo ¿no? Además es su amigo– dijo él como si estuviera dándome una buena noticia.

Como si no fuera obvio que cualquier tipo que saliese con ella, así fuera el mismísimo Brad Pitt, iba a hacerme rabiar.

Taiki y Seiya dejaron de hablarme. Era lo mejor. Me sentía del peor humor posible. Al final conseguí que Kaitou no se saliera con la suya, pero yo no había podido conseguir que Kakyuu saliera conmigo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad! Y ahora Dios sabe cuando volveré a tenerla. Y peor ahora que Kakyuu piensa que Mina y yo podríamos tener algo. ¡Bah! Eso es absurdo.

El evento concluyó y todos pasamos al lobby en donde nos esperaban las chicas.

Seiya, muy feliz, caminaba a mi lado con un enorme ramo de rosas. Yo también llevaba el mío, el que debió de ser para Kakyuu.

Al entrar Seiya se desapareció en busca de su amada y me quedé solo; permanecí de pie sin hacer movimiento alguno. No me preocupé por buscar a Mina, simplemente me quedé ahí con la mirada vacía viendo a ningún lado. Así estuve hasta que vi a la pelirroja.

Ella recibía rosas de Alan Granger, su amigo del alma. Eso me tranquilizaba, aunque no tanto como los rumores de que Alan era gay. Eso sí que me daba paz y tranquilidad interna.

Seguí con la mirada a Kakyuu y su impresionantemente sexy vestido dorado, hasta que desapareció tras la puerta principal. Entonces mi mirada regresó a ningún lado.

Todas las parejas fueron saliendo y así dejando el área del lobby mucho más despejada. Fue cuando pude ver a Mina.

Ella estaba sentada en una enorme silla de cedro con tapiz color vino. Columpiaba sus pies de un lado a otro y se mantenía cabizbaja.

De esa chica segura de sí misma que desfiló hacía un rato, ya no quedaba ni la mitad. Sé que está mal y que ella no tuvo la culpa pero en cuanto la vi, lo único que pude sentir fue coraje. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta como para pensar que Seiya la escogería sobre Serena, entonces yo ahora estaría con el amor de mi vida. Si Mina no fuera tan testaruda, si no fuera tan entrometida, si ella no fuera mi amiga…

Ya sé. Estoy mal. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser el objeto de los más bajos deseos de Kaitou Ace.

Suspiré pesadamente tratando de alejar el enojo que sentía. Caminé hasta quedar frente a ella. Mina levantó la cara hasta posar su mirada en la mía por un momento para luego esquivarla apenada.

– Perdón – susurró ella.

Yo no quise contestar a eso. Repito, se que ella no tenía porqué pedir perdón, pero de alguna manera me sentí mejor cuando lo hizo.

– Sé que ahora debes odiarme porque por mí no estás con Kakyuu y lo entiendo… – dijo posando su mirada de nuevo en el piso. –… pero te prometo que te lo compensaré. Y obviamente no es necesario que tengamos la cita, sé que ahora lo último que debes querer es verme –

¿Desde cuándo puede ser tan tierna?

Ya sé que no fueron las palabras más impresionantes pero verla ahí realmente arrepentida por algo que no es su culpa, me enterneció.

– Vámonos… uhm, y esto es para ti… – dije al extenderle las flores que llevaba en mis manos.

Mina me miró justo antes de soltar una lágrima, estaba sorprendida. – ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?–

– Porque no pagué toda la velada de hoy a lo estúpido –. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le sonreí.

Mina sonrió y aceptó mi mano.

Puse su delicado brazo y lo recargué sobre el mío.

Juntos caminamos hacia el exterior del auditorio rumbo a mi coche.

Debo confesar que me sentía nervioso, ¿pueden creerlo?

En mi mente no había más que la incertidumbre que mi primer cita con una loca suponía.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por los animos chicas! **

**Saludos a todas udss: Anju236, KagomeHb, Rouge Passion, Tenshin y mis queridas Kata y Lesval  
**

**Ojala hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana :D**

**Feliz casi san Valentin!**

**MIl gracias por seguirme y apoyarme**

**Un beso **

**mskou**


	11. Cita con una loca

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Cuando estuvimos en el coche, manejé hasta el restaurant italiano favorito de Kakyuu, en donde ya tenía reservación. No me interesé en preguntarle a la rubia si la comida italiana era de su agrado. En realidad, no me interesé en nada.

A medida que la noche pasaba, un sentimiento de tristeza, enojo o no sé de qué me iba inundando. En mi pecho sentía una maraña de emociones que deseaba sacar. Pero no tenía idea de cómo. Era por Kakyuu, por mi vida… por todo.

Me sentía fatal y además tenía que estar en esta estúpida cita. ¡Ahrg! Debí haber aceptado cuando Mina ofreció pasar de largo todo este embrollo.

– Wow… es un lugar muy bonito– dijo ella, observando cada detalle de la fachada colonial del lugar.

En la entrada había un techo de enredaderas llenas de luces blancas, mientras por dentro todo era mayormente rojo con muebles negros. Era un lugar muy elegante.

Llegamos a la mesa. Mina comentaba tonterías con clara intensión de aligerar el ambiente mientras que yo me negaba a salir del aura oscura que me rodeaba. Permanecí en silencio y con la mirada puesta en la ventana a un lado de nuestra mesa ignorando lo que ella decía.

Mina suspiró cansada de intentar sacarme alguna señal de vida. – Oye Yaten, te dije que no era necesario que saliéramos. Creo que lo mejor será que nos regresemos…–

Mina retiró la servilleta de tela negra de su regazo y alzó su brazo para alcanzar su pequeño bolso de mano.

La miré de reojo sin moverme. Ella se puso de pie. – ¿Vienes? – dijo.

Yo seguí sin responder. Ella me miró con fastidio y rodó los ojos. – Como quieras…–

Ella se dispuso a alejarse. En ese momento sentí mi rabia subir en ebullición.

_¿Planeaba dejarme solo?_

Sentía enojo con todo y con todos, pero en especial con Mina. No pude evitarlo. Me levanté un poco de mi asiento y alcancé su mano con la mía.

Alcé mi mirada hasta cruzarla con la suya y la miré furioso. – Yo pagué por ti Mina. Ahora, ¡siéntate y come! –

Jalé su brazo hasta sentarla de nuevo. Mina me miraba asustada con los ojos asombrados. Pero no dijo nada. Agachó la mirada y se perdió en el menú.

Los siguientes diez minutos pasaron entre silencios y la toma de orden por parte del mesero. Diez minutos más en silencio mientras a mí me llevaba el diablo por dentro. Y por fin me animé a decir algo.

– Perdóname Mina, no debí hablarte así – dije avergonzado y restregué la palma de mi mano en mi frente con frustración.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

La miré. – Tengo ganas de golpearte – ella frunció el ceño. – Es decir, no a ti, sino a algo. Me siento enojado por no estar con Kakyuu; porque nada salió como estaba planeado y terminé aquí cenando contigo…–

Clavé la mirada en el mantel. Ella no contestó nada. Eso fue la señal que me hizo reconsiderar mis palabras.

– ¡Es decir… no es que estar aquí sea lo peor del mundo! – rectifiqué cuando al volver mi vista a ella vi lo mucho que le afectó mi comentario. – Es solo que…–

– Te entiendo – interrumpió ella. – Te sientes frustrado de que nada esté dando resultado ¿no es así? –

Asentí. – A pesar de todo lo que has intentado y todo lo que has hecho por acercarte a ella, a ella parece no importarle y sigue rechazándote…– dijo.

Esta vez era Mina quien lucía taciturna y cabizbaja. Apretaba sus puños a sus costados y entonces entendí que ella entendía. No sé en qué momento había olvidado que ella se encontraba en la misma situación y que esta noche representaba para ella, al igual que para mí, una valiosa oportunidad de acercarse a quien quería.

El silencio regresó de nuevo.

– Voy a desertar – susurró ella.

La miré jugar con el tenedor, arrastrando éste de un lado a otro en el mantel.

– ¿Desertar?– dije confuso.

– Voy a dejar a Seiya en paz – aclaró. Su triste mirada se arrastró hasta la mía. – Creo que es hora de hacerlo –

La tristeza de sus ojos se combinaba con la determinación. ¿De verdad iba a darse por vencida?

– ¿Porqué? – cuestioné.

– Creo que estoy perdiendo la línea que divide el conquistar a alguien y el rogar a alguien… Creo que estoy perdiendo mi dignidad y estoy comenzando a rogarle… Es decir, él me ha rechazado frente a todos y yo sigo ahí insistiendo. Eso está mal, ¿no?–

– ¿Y ya no quieres a Seiya o qué? – dije sin creer lo que ella me decía. Tenía razón, pero jamás pensé que a ella le importase.

– Lo quiero. Pero no lo amo. Yo quise amarlo de verdad, pero supongo que él no es la persona para mí –

¿Estaba hablando con la misma Mina Aino? Siempre imaginé que el día en que Mina se diera cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer con Seiya haría un dramón con berrinches, lágrimas y patadas. Pero al contrario, se encontraba tranquila, aunque triste, elegantemente vestida y con sus ojos sin asomo de lágrimas.

– Tú debes estar muy enamorado de Kakyuu. Para seguir luchando después de todo, debes amarla mucho– sentenció.

Mina desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal y yo dejé la mía sobre ella mientras sus últimas palabras revolotearon en mi mente.

Oye, oye no tan rápido. ¿Amarla? Eso es otra cosa. Ella es perfecta para mí y le quiero muchísimo. Pero la verdad es que en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamás le dije "te amo". De hecho, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de decirlo. O de sentirlo.

El mesero llegó con nuestras órdenes. Todo normal hasta que vi el plato de Mina.

– Mina, ¿¡pediste una hamburguesa! ¿¡En un restaurant italiano! – exclamé incrédulo.

Ella sonrió inocente. – Je, es que odio la comida italiana –

Me sentí aun peor. Ella estaba ahí soportando mi mal humor y mis groserías, aceptando comer la hamburguesa, seguramente insípida, de un restaurant que vende la comida que odia, sintiéndose derrotada y hundida en el desamor de mi primo y aun así, me lanzaba su sonrisa fresca y honesta.

Me quedé mirándola unos buenos cinco minutos mientras en mi mente se maquilaba una idea.

– ¿Qué? – dijo al notar mi insistente mirada. Ya estaba bañando de cátsup su platillo.

– Mina, ¿tienes mucha hambre? – pregunté misterioso.

– Uhm, no mucha. ¿Por qué? –. Metió un par de papas fritas a su boca.

Saqué mi cartera y dejé dinero suficiente para cubrir la cuenta. Me puse de pie y tomé su mano.

– ¡Vámonos! –

– ¡QUE! ¿¡A donde! –

Jalé a Mina de la mano mientras ella gritaba exigiendo una explicación. Salí corriendo con Mina detrás hasta llegar a mi auto.

Le abrí la puerta y esperé a que entrara para después entrar yo por el otro lado. Creo que le debía un poco de caballerosidad.

– Te llevaré a un buen lugar – advertí.

Ella me miró como si el loco fuera yo. – ¿Eh? –

– Mira, te propongo algo: por las próximas horas, olvidemos todo el drama. Kakyuu, Seiya, el estúpido baile… todo. Solo, olvidémoslo –

Sonrió. – Vale –

Puse una mano en el volante y otro en la palanca de velocidades y aceleré.

Mina pareció cambiar de un momento a otro. Prendió el estéreo y buscó alguna canción de moda. Después subió el volumen y abrió el quemacocos, sacó sus manos por él y se puso a cantar animada. Parecía como si la Mina triste nunca hubiera existido.

– ¿En donde estamos? ¿Es un antro? – preguntó emocionada cuando llegamos al _Paradise_, el antro de moda entre los juniors.

– Si, ¿te gusta? –

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta! –

Mina y yo salimos del auto para dejar que el _valet parking_ hiciera lo suyo. La fila era larga pero gracias a mi amistad con uno de los guardias de la entrada, no tuve más que levantar la mano para que nos dejaran pasar.

Al entrar obtuvimos las pulseras VIP del antro en cuestión. Dentro, el ambiente era alucinante. Las luces de colores y los neones llenaban la oscuridad de sombras vivientes bailando al ritmo de los temas musicales de moda.

Pedí una de las mesas exclusivas en alguno de los pocos balcones y una botella de champagne. Ya sé, no soy mayor de edad como para tomar esas cosas, pero no es secreto para nadie que con dinero baila el perro y para mí obtener lo que quería siempre había sido tan fácil como sacar mi billetera y _voila_, asunto arreglado.

Mina estaba alucinada. En cuanto dejó de asombrarse por el ambiente del antro, se dejó llevar por este y comenzó a bailar sin reparos junto al barandal del balcón. Bailó como si nada en el mundo le preocupase. Esa era la Mina que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver. Por mi parte, serví dos copas, dejé una en la mesa y tomé la otra en mi mano derecha; está de más decir que el baile no es lo mío, así que me dirigí al mueble y me senté.

Al encender y apagar de las luces pude ver su rostro sonriente. Ella tomó la copa de un solo trago y siguió bailando.

En ese momento me di cuenta que probablemente estaba provocando una catástrofe al combinar sangre Aino con alcohol y espuma. Debía cuidarla, sobre todo por los incontables hombres que la miraban desde abajo esperando la oportunidad de subir por ella.

Decidí pararme a su lado, junto al barandal. – ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¿Estás feliz? – grité en su oído.

– ¡Sí! ¡Este lugar es lo máximo! – exclamó sonriente. – ¡Muévete Yaten! ¡Vamos a bailar! –

Mina tomó mis manos y las alzó junto con las suyas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro. Reí.

– ¡Suéltame tonta! –

La noche pasó entre luces y baile hasta que nos dieron las dos de la mañana.

La rubia descansaba sentada mientras se quejaba de las zapatillas. Me senté a su lado.

– Oye, será mejor que te deje en tu casa. Tu papá se enojará si llegas muy tarde –

Ella suspiró. – Yaten, quiero ir al mirador. –

La miré extrañado. – ¿Al mirador? Tu papá se enojará, mejor ya vámonos –

Mina tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me habló de cerca. Muy de cerca. – Vamos al mirador – ordenó. – No te preocupes por mi papá–

La obedecí. Ya sé, me vi muy fácil, pero la verdad era que una parte de mi quería seguir estando con ella. Sabía que al regresar a mi casa todo lo que prometí olvidar, regresaría.

En el mirador había unos cuantos coches. Estacioné el mío entre uno verde y otro blanco. Apagué el motor.

Mina se arropó con su abrigo negro y permaneció en silencio viendo cómo los vidrios iban empañándose.

– Hace frío – declaró.

– Si –

– ¿Quieres salir y sentarte en el cofre? – dijo de repente.

– ¿Estás loca? –. La miré receloso.

– Si – afirmó.

Claro que sí.

Salimos y nos acostamos en el cofre. No había sereno, o al menos no se sentía más que el frío seco de la noche.

– Las estrellas son hermosas, ¿qué no? – dijo la rubia mientras alzaba sus manos como si quisiera llegar al cielo.

– Si…– dije serio y sin creer que estuviera acostado en el cofre de mi auto en el mirador a las dos y media de la madrugada.

– ¡Mira una luciérnaga! – exclamó ella feliz.

En lugar de buscar el bicho luminoso la vi a ella. Parecía una inocente niña sorprendiéndose con cosas tan simples como una luciérnaga en la noche.

– ¿Sabes? – dije captando su atención. –A veces, te envidio–

Ella me miró también. – ¿Tú a mi? ¿Por qué? –

– Porque tú eres simple. Siempre estás feliz y pareces no tener preocupaciones. Vives tu vida, día a día y todo, a excepción de tu obsesión con Seiya, parece ir bien. A veces me gustaría ser tan despreocupado como tú – confesé.

Ella suspiró y regresó a ver las estrellas. – ¿Eso crees? –

– Si – crucé mis brazos tras mi nuca y suspiré.

– Yaten, creo que he sido un poco injusta contigo– dijo cambiando a una seriedad rara en ella. – Tú me has contado toda tu historia y tu verdad, y me has ayudado tanto que has hecho que te… uhm… que te aprecie mucho…–

Sus mejillas se encendieron con un rubor durazno. No puedo decir que las mías no.

– Pero yo no te he dicho toda la verdad…–

– ¿A qué te refieres? –. Dije confuso.

– Te contaré, si es que así lo quieres –

– ¿De verdad crees que te voy a decir que no quiero? No inventes. Además no hay nada más que hacer – espeté obviando la respuesta. – A ver, cuéntame tu vida Minako Aino–. Dije pesado. Ella sonrió.

– La verdad es que mi vida no es exactamente como te he dejado imaginarla. Cuando te conté sobre mis papás, bueno, mentí un poco. –

– ¿Mentiste? – dije acusativo. Ella solo sonrió y regresó la mirada a las estrellas.

– Cuando mamá murió, ella iba en su coche… con otro hombre; creo que ella iba a dejarnos. Papá nunca la perdonó y después de que ella murió pasó un tiempo en que él no podía siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Yo le recordaba mucho a mi madre. Como sea, lo superó y se convirtió en el padre perfecto. Siempre estaba conmigo y me cuidaba mucho. Podía sentir su amor a través de cada una de sus acciones–. La rubia hablaba con ilusión. – Fue en ese tiempo que empezamos a viajar mucho. Pasábamos seis meses o a lo mucho un año en cada lugar. Y al principio no me molestó, pero era terrible encariñarme con la gente y después tener que dejarla para volver a verla quién sabe cuándo. Fue por eso que sin darme cuenta me volví más ermitaña a medida que me sentía más lastimada por las despedidas. Ya no era tan alegre y mi humor cambió. Terminé por relacionarme lo menos posible con la gente para así no sufrir las despedidas. –

De repente comprendí el porqué Mina no tenía amigos en serio. Era por eso.

–Entonces mi papá conoció a su actual esposa y todo empeoró–

Mina se incorporó y permaneció sentada. La imité. – ¿Porqué? – cuestioné.

– No es que ella sea mala, ni nada por el estilo. Pero cuando mi papá y ella formalizaron, los hijos que ella tenía fueron a vivir a mi casa también. Y no es que hubiera riñas o antipatía; de hecho nos llevamos bastante bien. Pero me sentí como una extraña en mi propia casa, ¿me entiendes? Sentí como si ellos fueran una familia y yo una intrusa. Sobre todo cuando mi papá empezó a desentenderse poco a poco de mi. Él ya no era el padre cuidadoso y atento, ahora era como si yo tuviera que cuidarme sola. Como si de hecho no tuviera papás y estuviera en esa casa con una familia que no era la mía. Estuve sintiéndome así dos años. Estaba sola Yaten–

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a cristalizarse. Sentí el impulso de tomar su mano, pero ella la apartó para secarse las lágrimas.

– Y después conocía a mi primer y único novio: Artemis. Él es un poco más grande y se convirtió en un buen amigo de mi papá. Tanto que hasta se decidió a estudiar medicina como él. Artemis fue mi bote salvavidas en medio de la tormenta. Me ayudó a sobrellevar la situación en mi casa y siguió siendo mi novio aun cuando yo me mudé dos veces durante nuestra relación. Jamás me había enamorado tanto de alguien…–

Silencio. Ella tomó aire.

– Eventualmente, él y yo rompimos después de durar año y medio. En ese momento sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo; así que le pedí a mi padre que me dejara vivir sola. Ni siquiera recuerdo la excusa que le di, pero la realidad era que no soportaba sentirme la extraña en mi casa y quería tener un lugar en el cual ahogarme en lágrimas por la pérdida de Artemis sin que nadie me viera. Papá aceptó sin dudarlo y yo me fui. Y he vivido sola desde entonces…–

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su empapado rostro. Recordé las veces que vi el garaje vacío en su casa. Nunca había nadie, porque nadie más vivía ahí.

– Mina, ¿por qué me mentiste sobre ti, tu papá, tu mamá? –

– Porque… me duele decirlo…–. Ella suspiró. – Odio que piensen: "pobrecita, su papá no la quiere" o cosas así. Además, no quería involucrarme tanto con nadie, porque a pesar de que vivo sola, no me salvo de las mudanzas. Cada vez que papá lo necesita, su familia y yo nos mudamos a donde él vaya. Y si yo voy por la vida contando lo que en realidad me pasa, es ir relacionándome y abriéndome a gente que me hará amarla y que al final tendré que dejar atrás. Si no quiero a nadie, entonces no me dolerá irme…–

La rubia soltaba lágrima tras lágrima abiertamente. Y yo sentía mi corazón arrugarse con cada una de sus palabras.

– Pero ¿entonces porque te empeñabas en relacionarte con Seiya? –

– No lo sé... Fue como amor a primera vista. Cuando vi a Seiya el primer día, fue como ver a ese príncipe azul del que te hablan cuando eres pequeña; él encaja perfectamente. Él estaba ahí, siempre con su cálida sonrisa, y fue tan amable conmigo desde el principio que algo movió en mí y me idioticé con él. Te juro que al verlo y escucharlo, sentirlo cerca, no me importaba que al mudarme me doliera hasta lo más profundo, con tal de pasar el tiempo disponible a su lado. Pensé que tal vez él podía sacarme de todo lo que vivo… pero supongo que solo estuve soñando–

Empuñé mis manos a mis costados al recordar aquél día en que la conocí. Lo grosero que fui y lo mal que la traté sin saber todo lo que ella cargaba en su espalda.

– Y tú Yaten, no puedo ni siquiera creer que sea precisamente a ti a quien esté contando todo esto. Contigo todo fue tan diferente. Tú me caíste tan mal desde el principio, pero no temí acercarme a ti, porque sabía que tú tenías una barrera alrededor de ti, justo igual que yo. Supuse que tú jamás me dejarías entrar, pero me sorprendiste. Aquél día en el cine, en la cita con Ace, en tu casa, me mostraste una persona diferente a la que pensaba que eras. Y, aunque ninguno de los dos quería, me hiciste tu amiga… Gracias…–

Mina me miró con ternura y gratitud. Pasé saliva difícilmente.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ahí estaba de nuevo: ese sentimiento de querer protegerla. La rubia temblaba y lagrimeaba. Le di su tiempo y me di el mío.

Mi mente aun estaba comprendiendo cada una de las palabras confesadas por ella. Después de todo ella no era esa niña tonta e irresponsable que yo siempre pensé. Detrás del misterio Aino había una trágica y dolorosa historia que aun ahora la lastimaba día con día.

– Lo siento, je. Me dejé llevar –. Expuso ella levantando su rostro enrojecido y aun húmedo por el llanto. Esta vez ella me miró directamente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me miró seria.

La miré de igual manera. – Mina… la vida no es color de rosa. Pero no por eso está bien que vayas por la vida rechazando a la gente. Ya no lo hagas. Tal vez yo no tengo derecho a decirte esto… yo, yo soy un miedoso que aun sin tener alguna razón nunca entablo relación profunda con nadie – La vergüenza llenó mi rostro y enrojeció mis mejillas. – Tú has sido la única amiga que tengo en años y tu no deberías privar a los demás de conocerte porque… bueno, lo diré solo una vez…– Respiro profundo –…eres una muy buena persona –

¡Ya, lo dije! Sentí mi rostro caliente y la pena me hizo voltear el rostro a otro lado mientras ella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos para después alcanzar mi mano con la suya.

–Gracias por estar siempre cuando necesito a alguien –

La observé de frente y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abracé. Más bien, nos abrazamos; ahí sentados en el cofre de mi coche, en un alto mirador congelado. De nuevo, como aquella vez, el calor de nuestro abrazo derritió el frío de alrededor.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

Espero no haber tardado tanto, pero la inspiración me abandonó últimamente :(

Estos días planeo regresar a mi escritura pk la vdd la he tenido bieen abandonada haha

Muchas gracias por leer niñas y no se olviden de dejarme reviewww :) Sean buenas conmigo jii

Saludos y que anden excelente

Besos

Mskou


	12. Un buen día para caminar

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

El lunes por la mañana llegué extremadamente temprano a la escuela. ¿Por qué? El estúpido insomnio había logrado mantenerme despierto casi toda la noche.

Entré al salón vacío, por supuesto había sido el primero en llegar, y me senté en el lugar de siempre. Miré el banco vacío en donde Mina se sentaría en más o menos cuarenta minutos.

Recordé la noche del evento de caridad. Esa noche se habían dicho tantas cosas que no sabía cómo actuar con Mina cuando la viera. Porque indiscutiblemente, cuando la viera cruzar esa puerta y saludarme con ese abrazo empalagoso que tanto me molesta, ya no la vería igual que antes.

Ahora ella era, de verdad y con todas las letras, mi amiga. Y la verdad es que estaba aterrado. Era algo nuevo para mí.

¿Tendría que ser más amable con ella? ¿Tendría que hacer algo diferente? ¿Hablarle diferente? ¿Tratarla diferente?

Me sentía nervioso. Qué estupidez.

Además estaba la sospecha de que mi pelirroja pensaba que Mina me gustaba. Y aunque Mina me aseguró que ella se encargaría de hablar con ella, no me sentía tranquilo.

Recargué mi espalda en la silla y eché mi cabeza para atrás. La puerta se abrió súbitamente y me hizo enderezar el cuerpo de inmediato para saber quién entraba, con el miedo y nervio de que fuera ella.

– ¡Buenos días, enano! – exclamó Seiya animado.

– Hola – contesté a fuerzas. Él se acercó y puso su maletín en el banco a mi lado.

– ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves fatal –

– Pues casi no dormí – dije entre bostezos. – Tú en cambio pareces muy feliz. – dije pesadamente.

Él sonrió y me dio tres palmaditas en la espalda para luego recargarse en su banco. – Pues debo aceptar que lo estoy. Este fue uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida y, créeme primito, nada superará la noche del viernes–

– Ah… bien por ti – recargué mis brazos en la mesa y agaché la cabeza sobre ellos.

– Y a ti, ¿qué tal te fue con la loca? – preguntó despreocupado.

Alcé mi feroz mirada. – No le digas loca…– susurré amenazante.

– ¡Uy… perdón! Quien te entiende, tú mismo le pusiste ese apodo y ahora la defiendes –

– ¡Cállate! Estuvo… bien–

Seiya me miró como esperando más detalles. – ¿Bien? Pensé que estarías quejándote sobre el tema toda la semana. – dijo sorprendido.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio sin intención de responderle algo.

– Y, ¿de qué hablaron? Seguramente te estuvo preguntando cosas sobre mi ¿no? – dijo él muy seguro y orgulloso.

Lo miré y alcé la cara con una fugaz sonrisa de lado. – De hecho mi querido Seiya, Mina ha decidido olvidarse de ti, ¿cómo ves? – advertí, seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Seiya me miró extrañado. – ¿Olvidarse de mí? Ja, no lo creo– dijo con seguridad.

Mi primo tomó un pequeño objeto de su mochila y lo meció frente mis ojos. – ¿Ves esto? –

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté.

– Un llavero rosa de corazón –

Rodé los ojos. – Evidentemente, idiota –

– Mina fue a mi casa ayer, exclusivamente a entregarme este regalito, ¿cómo ves? Yo no creo que esto signifique que quiera olvidarse de mí, ¿o sí? –

¡Esa rubia loca y mentirosa! ¿No que iba a desistir? ¿Dónde quedó todo eso de la dignidad y no sé qué? ¡Bah!

Suspiré derrotado. – Bueno… y ¿qué con ella? –

Si Mina iba a seguir de perro fiel tras Seiya, se suponía que mi parte del trato era ayudar a que él se interesara en ella.

– Pues… nada – contestó desganado.

– ¿Nada? –

– Si te refieres a que si he sacado algo de ella, pues no, nada…–

Entrecerré los ojos al entender que se refería a lo físico. – ¿Te gusta? –

– Pues claro, es muy simpática, es divertida y además…–

–…se parece a Serena – completé. Seiya agachó la cabeza para después moverla asintiendo.

– No puedo evitar verla en Mina, por más que no quiera, Serena está siempre presente –

– Y ¿por qué no se lo dices a Mina? Dile que eres un caso perdido y que te deje en paz –

Seiya hundió más su rostro hacia el piso. – No puedo. Cuando intento decirlo, veo su rostro ilusionado y me acobardo… Además no puedo decir que no me gusta la atención que me pone –

– No seas egoísta Seiya. Cualquiera de las chicas de tu club de fans podría ponerte esa atención que tanto te gusta. Mina va en serio y me temo que si sigues con esto, va a terminar odiándote –

Seiya enderezó su postura y levantó sus brazos y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca. – ¿Acaso estás abogando por ella? –

Salté un poco y me levanté de mi asiento alisando el saco. – Claro que no. Solo opino por lo que veo–

Caminé con dirección a la puerta, necesitaba ir al baño y lavarme la cara para no caer dormido de repente. Mina entró cuando yo estaba por salir.

Me detuve petrificado al verla y recordar la noche del viernes.

Me miró y sonrió dispuesta a saludarme con ese abrazo incómodo y molesto al que estaba acostumbrada a usar todos los días por más que yo suplicara que no lo hiciera, pero vio a Seiya y fue como si yo hubiera desaparecido. Ella cambió de dirección y prácticamente voló hasta donde Seiya estaba.

Salí de ahí pensando en lo tonta que Mina podía ser. Pero bueno… ¡qué se le va a hacer! Al fin y al cabo no es mi problema y yo he advertido a ambas partes que lo que hacen no les llevará por ningún buen camino. Soy tan buena persona…

Iba por los pasillos aun medio vacios y oscuros debido a la temprana hora, cuando a lo lejos vi la inconfundible silueta de la dueña de mis tormentos. Kakyuu caminaba hacia mi dirección con pasos cortos y calculados y sosteniendo el maletín al frente con sus dos manos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio que volaba de un lado a otro con su avanzar.

Me tensé de inmediato. No había nadie más en el pasillo entre ella y yo. Era obvio que ella ya me había visto y seguía su camino con la misma seguridad mientras que yo ya me había detenido y permanecía inmóvil a la mitad del pasillo esperando a que ella estuviera aún más cerca.

Iba a saludarla.

No me importó pensar en la posibilidad de su rechazo. Además, en tal caso, no había nadie que pudiera presenciar su desplante.

Por fin su cercanía fue suficiente para que escuchara mi voz. Inhalé aire profundamente.

– Buenos días Kakyuu –

Estaba seguro de que ella pensaba que algo había entre Mina y yo, y eso tenía que aclararse. Mi corazón latía rápido y nervioso, y aún más cuando pasaron dos, tres segundos y ella no respondió. Seguía caminando con la mirada puesta en mí.

Iba a ignorarme… de nuevo.

Repentinamente, se detuvo. Justo frente a mí, ella se detuvo sin separar su mirada de la mía.

– Buenos días – dijo suavemente.

¡Me contestó! Y esta frente a mí. De momento me sentí incapaz de contestar.

Ante mi silencio, Kakyuu comenzó a pasarme de largo sin que yo pudiera siquiera moverme.

Finalmente lo hice. Mi mano atrapó su brazo cuando ella estaba a punto de quedar fuera de mi alcance.

Kakyuu me miró sorprendida mientras yo permanecía cabizbajo con el rostro cubierto por los mechones de cabello que caían por él.

Escuché su respiración, estaba agitada, nerviosa. Justo como yo.

– Quisiera hablar contigo – dije al fin.

Ella no contestó nada. Simplemente dejó su mirada clavarse en mí.

– ¿No me contestarás? –

Ella siguió en silencio. Y así siguió el próximo minuto.

Solté su brazo, esperando que ella se alejara corriendo una vez que la liberara de mi agarre, pero ella no se movió. Siguió allí, aún en silencio.

Algunos alumnos comenzaban a pasar por los pasillos mientras los rayos de un tímido sol iluminaban pobremente el lugar.

Como siempre, los murmullos comenzaron a levantarse. Y ¿cómo no? Si estábamos justo a la mitad del camino, la ex pareja centro de los chismes, parados como zombis sin movernos ni hablar.

Escuché cómo dos o tres de sus amigas se acercaban exclamando su nombre. Cuando estaban por llegar a su lado, ella por fin habló.

– ¿Hablar de qué? Está claro a quién prefieres ahora –

Levanté el rostro impresionado. Tan solo vi como sus compañeras halaban de ella haciéndola caminar hacia su salón, mientras ella caminaba torpe y con su mirada aún en la mía.

¿A quién prefiero ahora? ¡Mierda!

Justo como lo pensé, Kakyuu pensaba que Mina y yo… pero, ¡por favor! Eso es tan absurdo.

Sin duda el tema debía aclararse. No podía esperar más. Tenía que ser hoy mismo.

*.*.*.*

Desgraciadamente el día pasó sin que yo pudiera verla de nuevo. Muy a pesar de que la busqué por todas partes.

Durante el receso, ella no estuvo en la cafetería. Tal solo logré ver a Mina, sentada incómodamente con las otras amigas de Kakyuu. Supongo que aun no se lleva muy bien con ellas.

Puse mis esperanzas a la hora de salida. Pero nada, no logré verla.

Estaba abatido.

Caminé con dirección a la salida.

A través del resplandor del exterior pude ver la figura de Mina esperándome en la puerta.

– ¿La encontraste? –

No contesté y seguí mi camino. No puedo entender porqué Mina adora hacer preguntas estúpidas. "_¿La encontraste?"_ ¡Es obvio que no! ¡De haber sido así yo no estaría aquí y luciendo así!

– ¿Yaten? – insistió.

– ¿¡Qué! – contesté de mala gana.

– ¿Estás bien? –

Mina se paró frente a mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Instintivamente con mi brazo empujé los suyos y me deshice de su muestra de preocupación. Odiaba que alguien sintiera lástima por mí. Además ella debería atender sus problemas más que los míos. Además, por ella Kakyuu creía cosas que no eran.

– Estoy bien –

Seguí mi camino decidido a largarme de ahí. Sentí los pasos de Mina tras los míos. No se detenía y me empezó a molestar. Me detuve de golpe y volteé para encararla.

– Y ahora ¿qué quieres? – dije con la cara dura.

– ¿Qué fue lo de en la mañana con Kakyuu? –

¿Mina lo había visto? Creí que se había quedado muy feliz con Seiya, después de ignorarme.

– ¿Todavía lo preguntas? –

– Pues si supiera qué pasó no estaría preguntando… –

La miré con cara de pesadez.

– ¿Qué no lo imaginas? ¿No has hablado con Kakyuu? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Aino?–

Di media vuelta y seguí caminando. No podía esperar para llegar a mi casa y presentía que si seguía en ese lugar las cosas solo iban a empeorar. Mina siguió persiguiéndome.

– ¡Yaten espérate! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?–

– ¡Kakyuu piensa que tu y yo tenemos algo! ¡Tú ya lo sabías y me dijiste que confiara en ti, que tú ibas a arreglarlo y no has hecho nada! – grité soltando todo el enojo que llevaba dentro.

– Pero…–

– ¡Cállate! Eres una inútil y una mentirosa. ¿No habías dicho que dejarías de rogarle a Seiya? Hoy llegó a presumirme el llavero que fuiste a dejarle ¡hasta su casa! Y encima, llegas y te vas ¡directo a él! Me ignoraste por completo Mina para ir a saludarlo a él…–

– Pero…–

Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino de prisa, dejando a la rubia hablando sola. En realidad no me interesaba nada de lo que pudiera decir esa tonta. Mina corrió a ponerse frente a mí para volver a poner sus manos en mis hombros. Me miró fijamente y se puso seria, raro en ella.

– Yaten, hablé con Kakyuu. Ya le he explicado todo y ella lo entendió. De hecho, te conseguí una cita con ella mañana después de clases. Quiere hablar contigo…–

Creo que no salté y grité porque no soy un ridículo como ella pero esa noticia me puso extremadamente feliz.

– Ah… ok – dije tratando de lucir sereno.

– Y bueno, lo del llavero… era un regalo que ya había comprado desde hace tiempo exclusivamente para él y sentí que debía dárselo. Quise deshacerme de todo lo que me hiciera seguir obsesionada con Seiya…–

– Y entonces, ¿qué pasó en la mañana? –

Mina bajó sus manos y comenzó a frotar una contra otra, nerviosa. Bajó la mirada.

– Uhm… bueno, siento haberte ignorado. Es que en realidad no te ignoré, fue solo que, uhm, no supe qué hacer…–

– ¿Porqué? – pregunté nervioso, suponiendo que ella sentía la misma incomodidad que yo.

– Bueno, no sé… Es que siento que me conoces tanto que me da pena…–

La rubia agachaba el rostro rojo como tomate. El mío estaba justo igual.

Suspiré levemente y traté de dejar esas tonterías atrás y recuperar mi compostura antes de que ella subiera su vista a mi enrojecido rostro. Bajar la guardia ante Mina no era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, pero definitivamente odiaba pensar que se me estaba haciendo costumbre. No me sentía a gusto siendo vulnerable, por lo que mi escudo en seguida volvió a protegerme. Además, ¿ella había dicho que tenía una cita con Kakyuu mañana? ¡Eso sí que era importante!

– Entonces, mañana después de clases…– dije al fin.

– Si, eso dijo –

Sonreí victorioso. Por fin, después de tanto esperar, veía algo de resultados del "trabajo" de Mina. Tal vez debería pedirle disculpas por gritarle… Nah, no creo que esté enojada.

Inhalé aire y lo exhalé con alivio. – Bueno, entonces me voy a casa. Adiós Aino–

La rodeé y seguí caminando lentamente. Algo me hizo voltear a verla.

Ella seguía de pie ahí, justo donde la dejé, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y la expresión pensativa que rara vez se le ve. Me extrañé y regresé a ella. Puse una mano sobre su hombro.

– ¿Mina, estas bien? –

– ¿Por qué quieres regresar? – dijo ella de la nada.

Jamás esperé que ella preguntara eso justamente ahí, en ese momento, así.

– Porque la quiero…–

En su rostro se dibujó una expresión que no esperaba. Mina me miraba examinando bien mi rostro, como buscando algo en él. Comencé a sentirme incómodo.

– Ven, vamos a sentarnos – Jalé su saco y la llevé hasta una banca cercana. Mina se sentó y continuó mirándome.

– Pero ella te ha tratado muy mal… ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que te hace quererla tanto como para aguantárselo? – dijo con confusión, intentando entenderme.

– No lo sé. Es patético ¿no? – pregunté mirándola mecer sus pies en la banca. Ella sonrió.

– No soy quién para juzgar, ¿no crees? –

– Tienes razón – finalicé cruzando ambos brazos sobre mi pecho.

– Aunque… supongo que al final somos un par de patéticos chiflados– dijo y me aventó una de esas sonrisas tan cálidas y características suyas.

Me hizo sonreír. – Supongo que sí –

Ella se levantó y estiró sus brazos al aire relajándose y volviendo a ser la misma de siempre. Me levanté también.

– ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – ofrecí.

– No, es un buen día para caminar ¿no? – sonrió. – Gracias–

Mina cogió su maletín y caminó por el camino que llevaba hasta el portón de salida del colegio. La observé alejarse con su andar alegre y animoso, con la melena dorada brillando bajo el sol de las tres de la tarde. Se veía tan feliz que cualquiera que la viera creería que nada la atormenta. La miré hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Una ráfaga de aire golpeó mi cara y sin pensarlo tomé mi teléfono celular.

– _Residencia Kou, buenas tardes_ –

– Soy Yaten…–

– _¡Oh joven Yaten!, ¿qué ocurre? ¿está usted bien?_ –

– Lo estoy. ¿Puedes pedirle a algún chofer que venga a recoger mi coche al instituto? –

– Claro que sí. ¿Le ha fallado el coche, joven? –

– No, es solo que… es un buen día para caminar –

Colgué el teléfono y disparado corrí hacia donde ella había desaparecido.

* * *

**¡Hola chicaas!**

**Ya sé, tarde mil años o bueno al menos bastantitos meses, y les pido una DISCULPA por eso**

**Pero como dije un día, noo dejare inconclusa esta historia. **

**Estaré subiendo otros dos por estos días :)**

**Ojalá tengan chance de leerlos y comentarme **

**Graciaas **


	13. Regreso

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

– ¡Mina! – grité aun estando a unos metros lejos de ella pero casi corriendo para llegar a su lado.

Ella se detuvo y me miró sorprendida, como si yo estuviera haciendo lo más extraño del mundo; ¡bah! Ni que estuviera bailando la macarena en el monumento a la reina Victoria.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? – dijo ella dudosa y aun con esa mirada tan molesta.

Finalmente llegué hasta ella total y completamente carente de aire. ¡Dios mío, necesito más condición! Me incliné y puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas intentando tomar todo el aire que me fue posible mientras ella seguía ahí de pie viéndome raro… ¿Qué no me puede siquiera preguntar si estoy bien cuando me está viendo casi desmayarme por colapso pulmonar? Digo, ¡mínimo por educación!

– Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó al fin.

– Lo estoy – aclaré mientras erguía mi cuerpo y levantaba mi rostro enrojecido. – Necesito agua–

– Hmm, en aquélla tiendita venden y es más barata que en la farmacia de enfrente. Solo ten cuidado al cruzar la avenida –

Automáticamente le lancé una de mis tantas miradas asesinas. – ¿No piensas acompañarme? –

– ¿No puedes llegar solo? – contestó ella con naturalidad.

La indignación nació desde mi pecho y recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi rostro haciéndome alzar la ceja izquierda, gesto muy de mi padre y que yo obviamente odiaba. Di media vuelta y comencé a regresar por donde había llegado.

– ¡Hey, Yaten! ¡Espérame! – gritó mientras caminaba hasta llegar hacia mí. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Me detuve en seco y miré a todos lados menos a sus ojos. ¿Qué le decía? ¿"Me nació caminar contigo"? ¡Pff, eso nunca! ¿O sí?

– No se… solo pensé que tenías razón cuando dijiste que el día estaba bonito – dije apenado.

Mina solo sonrió, y eso me regresó toda la confianza. – ¿No quieres ir por ahí? – propuse.

– ¿Por ahí a donde? –

– No sé, por ahí…–

– ¿A qué? – Empezaba a ponerme tenso con sus preguntas.

– Pues a tontear, ¡qué se yo! –

– ¿Tú tonteas? –

– ¡Argh! Si no quieres ir solo dilo Aino. ¿De cuándo acá te pones tan difícil? – exploté.

Mina volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Vas a sacarme a pasear? – dijo emocionada.

Sonreí también. – Pues sí, supongo que te lo mereces –

Su rostro cambió a desconcierto. – ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –

–Kakyuu–

Lo que a continuación vislumbró en su rostro fue difícil de determinar. Pero si me atreviera a afirmar que era, diría que ¿decepción?

– Ahh… es eso– Acomodó su mochila en su hombro. – No te preocupes Yaten, no es necesario. Además tengo algunas cosas que hacer y ¡mira!, convenientemente ahí viene mi bus – Sonrió de nuevo. – Nos vemos mañana–

Mina se fue dejándome de pie sobre la acera, totalmente desconcertado ante sus cambios de humor. Y lo que sentí fue extraño, porque juro que hubiera subido a ese sucio autobús por "tontear" el día con ella.

*.*.*.*.*

Me propuse olvidar lo que esa tarde había pasado y esa noche, dormí como angelito. Fue por eso que aun siendo las seis de la mañana yo ya me encontraba despierto y bañado, listo para enfundarme en el uniforme y pasar la siguiente hora arreglando mi cabello y cualquier detalle que pudiera mermar mi perfección. Perfecto, así tenía que ser todo.

La escandalosa mucama entró mostrándose sorprendida de que yo ya estuviera prácticamente listo. Mayor fue su sorpresa al escucharme saludarla con un educado y amable: "Buenos días". Bueno, la muchacha puso la cara que pondría cualquiera que viese un fantasma. ¡Pero qué exagerada! Como si yo no pudiera ser encantador…

¡Bah! Le resté importancia y, haciéndola a un lado, salí de la habitación cuando estuve listo. Bajé al comedor; mamá y papá estaban ahí, discutiendo seguramente y hablando sobre cosas que no me van ni me vienen. Me senté y me concentré en desayunar mientras escuchaba a lo lejos sus parloteos. Acabé y dando un beso a mi madre, me despedí.

Llegué al colegio con mi más radiante sonrisa. Si, sonrisa dije.

Cuando entré al salón mi queridísima amiga Mina ya estaba ahí. Cálculo a primera hora, está bien.

– Buenos días Mina – saludé al momento que me sentaba a su lado como cada clase de cálculo.

Ella me miró extrañada. – Uhm, buenos días…–

Sin desdibujar mi sonrisa, saqué mis cuadernos y en cuanto el profesor comenzó la clase yo puse atención en ella.

De repente, a la chica que se sentaba cercana a nosotros se le cayó un lápiz. Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo me incliné por él y se lo entregué.

– Aquí tienes… ehm…–

– Molly…– completó ella con una expresión parecida a la de la mucama en la mañana.

–Molly, claro – Sonreí.

–Gr-gracias– dijo tímidamente.

Cuando me incorporé y regresé mi vista al frente, Mina ya estaba completamente volteada hacia mí, sin importarle que el maestro se encontrara totalmente en otra dirección.

–La clase es hacia enfrente– dije con los ojos puestos en el pizarrón.

–De verdad es increíble ¿Tanto puede ella en ti? –

Sabía que se refería a que mi repentina alegría era a causa de mi cita con Kakyuu. Y la verdad era esa, pero por alguna razón, odié el hecho de que Mina puntuara que alguna mujer tiene poder sobre mí. Incluso si esa mujer era Kakyuu.

Como sea, el eterno día transcurrió entre clases y tonterías de la rubia de siempre. Y entonces, la hora de salida llegó.

Antes de todo, fui al servicio y me miré al espejo. Mi uniforme estaba impecable, mi cabello, mi rostro. Todo estaba perfecto.

Salí bajo el deslumbrante sol de las tres de la tarde y me dirigí hacia la fuente del parque lateral en el cual había quedado de verme con ella.

En cuanto divisé la fuente pude verla a ella. Sentada delicadamente sobre la bardilla y sumergiendo parcialmente su blanca y delicada mano en el agua fresca y azul que se mecía dentro del estanque inferior.

Pasé saliva y caminé seguro hacia ella.

– Hola – saludé.

Ella volteó y sonrió. – Hola, siéntate– dijo amable.

Así es señores, la hostilidad con que había actuado era cosa del pasado. Ésta era la Kakyuu que yo recordaba.

El nerviosismo era evidente por parte de los dos. Comenzamos hablando de tonterías y banalidades. Que si el clima, que si la escuela, que si el perro, que si las arañas…

Y finalmente, después de un minuto de silencio que nos sirvió para tener el valor de abordar el tema que era razón de nuestro encuentro, ella habló.

– Extrañaba esto – dijo mirando sus manos.

– Yo también –

– Éramos buenos juntos, ¿no crees? – recordó ella y me miró angelicalmente.

– Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué decidiste botarme así como así? – reclamé sutilmente.

Ella me lanzó una extraña mirada de confusión. – ¿Por qué? Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo – aseguró molesta.

Puedo asegurar que en un segundo recorrí mentalmente desde el principio hasta el final de nuestra relación en busca de ese "porqué" del cual yo tendría que tener conocimiento. Pero no encontré nada.

– ¿Yo? Si tú fuiste quien me dejó sin razón alguna, ¡y de la peor manera! Deberías de sentirte feliz de que yo aun después de eso siga sintiendo algo por ti…– solté en un arranque. Inmediatamente me arrepentí.

– ¿Sin razón alguna? ¿Haber estado saliendo conmigo y con esa chica de cabello azul al mismo tiempo te parece poco? ¡Discúlpame, pero botarte de esa manera era lo mínimo que merecías! –

¿¡Qué! ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

– ¿Chica de cabello azul? Yo jamás he salido con nadie de cabello azul, ¡ni siquiera me gusta el color azul! – exclamé.

– ¡Ay no mientas! Recuerdo perfectamente aquélla fiesta en casa de Serena, esa noche Ace me lo dijo y después, cuando pensaste que yo ya me había ido, ¡te vi llevarla hasta su casa!, ¡en TU coche! –

– ¿En casa de Serena? ¿Ace te…? ¿¡ACE! –

Mi memoria regresó a esa noche en casa de la rubia de Seiya. Claro, yo había ido con mi hermosa novia. Ustedes díganme, si vas a una fiesta con la mujer más hermosa de toda la ciudad, ¿para qué rayos me entretendría con otra chica? ¿Y además de cabello azul cuando odio ese color? Es ilógico. Pero claro, ahí tenía que haber entrado el factor ACE. Ese estúpido fue a decirle cizañas a Kakyuu para luego irme a pedir un "favor de amigos". Todavía recuerdo lo que dijo: "_Michiru era mi cita, pero se siente mal. Yo ya estoy ebrio, por favor, llévala a su casa. Como sea, tu novia ya se fue, me dijo que te avisara que se iba con sus amigas_"

Y el idiota buena gente de Yaten le creyó todito. Y por supuesto, Kakyuu también.

Suspiré y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás con frustración al darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo habíamos estado engañados por ese idiota al que yo creía mi amigo. Tanto tiempo perdido…

– ¿Y? ¿No piensas darme aunque sea una explicación? – exigió ella cruzada de brazos.

La miré. – De verdad, ¿vas a creerme? –

Pasé la tarde explicándole las cosas a Kakyuu y concentrando todo mi enojo hacia Ace para que una vez que mi cita terminara, no tuviera ninguna excusa para no romperle la cara.

Increíblemente Kakyuu me creyó cada palabra y fue en exceso comprensiva. Y no era para menos, yo podré ser muchas cosas, pero nunca infiel.

Yo estaba, bueno, soñado. Sentía irreal cada una de sus palabras de comprensión. Sentía irreal tenerla frente a mí y verla reír ¡conmigo! Era tan, pero tan hermosa. Ella era una visión.

– Kakyuu, todo este tiempo, sabes que yo te he estado queriendo igual…–

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y tomé ambas manos, acercándolas a mí.

Ella se tensó. – Yo… he sentido igual Yaten. No sabes cómo he deseado poder estar contigo de nuevo, pero siempre venía a mi mente la imagen de ti con esa chica – Ella miró al suelo.

– Pero eso no fue verdad. Yo jamás te cambiaría por nadie más – Tomé su mentón y alcé su rostro hasta encontrar su mirada. – Estemos juntos de nuevo –

Ella tuvo que pensarlo un momento ¿¡Qué rayos! ¿Qué no había quedado claro que todo había sido una trampa? ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensa?

– Dame tiempo –

¡QUE!

Mi cara desdibujó cualquier indicio de felicidad y mi "_grinch face_", como dice Mina, apareció.

– Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme de nuevo a ti. Y además superar los celos que sentí al verte ir con Mina la noche de la gala… –

Solté sus manos.

– ¿Celos de Mina? ¡Por Dios! – dije sin creer lo que oía. – Escucha Kakyuu, entre Mina y yo jamás, escucha bien, jamás habrá nada. Eso es i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e– aclaré.

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego rió un poco. – Bueno, ja, supongo que Mina no es tu tipo–

¡Por supuesto que no!

– Además Mina se ha portado muy bien conmigo, debo aceptar – añadió pensativa.

– ¿Ves? –

– Pero como quiera, salgamos pero tomemos las cosas lento, ¿sí? – pidió ella con mirada tierna.

¿Acaso podía decir que no?

– Será como tú lo quieras –

Me sorprendí cuando fue ella quien alzó sus manos para tomar mi rostro y lentamente acercarlo al mío. Ella me besó aún cuando acababa de decir que nos fuéramos lento… bien dicen que no hay que entenderlas, solo amarlas.

¿Cómo me sentí?

Mejor, imposible.

***.*.*.***

Después de eso, a Mina casi le pongo un altar. Es en serio, ella me había ayudado mucho. Y el hecho de que Kakyuu y yo ahora éramos una realidad se lo debía en cierta parte a la loca.

Por su parte, Mina comenzó a llevarse aún mejor con Kakyuu. Tampoco digo que eran amigas del alma, porque cuando estaba con cada una por separado, se criticaban entre sí. Clásico en las mujeres. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Kakyuu supiera que gracias a Mina ahora ella y yo estábamos juntos ayudó a que ellas se llevaran mejor.

Además no niego que yo intenté bastante integrar a Mina con mi novia, sobre todo porque sentí mi obligación ayudar a Mina cuando decidió olvidar a Seiya. Y para evitar que la pobre muriera de depresión, pues la invitaba a convivir con Kakyuu y conmigo. Después de todo no tenía grandes amigos en la escuela. Y de hecho, a Kakyuu no parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto. Además ella entendía a la perfección la situación de Mina y para ella era una obra de caridad ayudar a la pobre Aino. La verdad es que los tres nos la pasábamos muy bien, todo era divertidísimo.

Si soy sincero, no sentía que ayudar a Mina fuera mi obligación. Simplemente que, aun estando con Kakyuu, el sentimiento de querer proteger a Mina de todo y de todos, no desaparecía. Seguía ahí, incluso haciéndose más grande.

***.*.*.***

–Y, ¿qué tal te va con la modelo? – cuestionó Seiya refiriéndose a Kakyuu. Era hora del almuerzo y nos encontrábamos solo él y yo en la mesa.

– Muy bien, supongo que vamos por el buen camino. Y tú, ¿ya superaste que Mina no te pele más?– burlé.

– ¡Ja! Eso jamás me preocupó. Solo espero que ella pueda llegar a ser mi amiga, así como lo es tuya. Son bastante cercanos ¿no? –

Sorbí a mi clásico café machiatto. – Pues sí, supongo –

– ¿Supones? ¡Es obvio! – afirmó él.

Alcé los hombros con desinterés. De cualquier manera, a él no debía importarle mi relación con Mina. Guardamos silencio los dos mientras yo terminaba mi café y él se comía su enorme hamburguesa.

– Oye Yaten – dijo terminando de masticar su bocado – ¿no se te hace medio extraño no poder estar con Kakyuu? –

Fruncí el ceño. – Siempre estoy con ella.– aclaré.

– Sí, sí, bueno, pero pocas veces estas con Kakyuu a solas, ¿no crees que es raro? –

Lo pensé un momento. Era verdad. Sí que es raro. Pero así había sido desde que había empezado y a ninguno de los tres nos incomodaba. Tal vez el hecho de que Mina nos acompañara hacía que mi avance con Kakyuu fuera más lento, sobre todo en materia de lo físico, ya saben Mina no sabe dar privacidad cuando se requiere y siempre es una molestia. Pero cuando Mina no estaba, era como si… no sé. Raro.

Y no quiero decir que Kakyuu fuera aburrida, pero definitivamente, no era como antes. Antes podía pasarme horas y horas con ella, platicando o en silencio y era perfecto, era divertido. Ahora me había encontrado en distintas ocasiones buscando un tema de conversación para evitar los prolongados silencios que entre nosotros se formaban. Sin querer, contrasté la pasividad y tranquilidad de Kakyuu, con la explosividad y extroversión de Mina. Y me asusté al admitir cuál me comenzaba a agradar.

– ¿A qué viene todo esto? – interrogué para esquivar la idea que en mi mente se formaba.

– No sé si es mi imaginación pero Mina ha cambiado. Contigo, sobretodo –

Seiya golpeaba su mentón con el popote de su refresco mientras yo lo miraba confuso.

– ¿Eh? –

– Si, Mina ahora… ¿No crees que Mina pueda estar sintiendo algo por ti? – dijo con naturalidad.

– ¡JAJAJA!–

Mi carcajada seguro se escuchó por todo el colegio. – ¿Bromeas Seiya? No, no, eso es ¡imposible!– dije entre risas y negando también con mis brazos para dejarlo en claro. ¿Qué ideas tiene este loco?

Sin embargo, a pesar de que yo estaba doblado de risa, Seiya permaneció serio y pensativo. – Yo no sé por qué dices que es imposible, digo, Mina es mujer y ya sabes que es costumbre de las mujeres eso de enamorarse de quien no deben–

Dejé de reírme y regresó mi compostura. – Sobre todo Mina…–

Sorbí de nuevo a mi taza de café con la vista en Seiya. Él alzó las cejas y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡Mira! Hablando de la reina de Roma…–

– ¡Holaaaa, chicos! – exclamó la rubia a mis espaldas, y entonces rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos por detrás, apretándolo más de lo necesario. – ¿Estaban hablando de mi? –

Luché por quitarme sus delgados brazos de alrededor del cuello. ¿Qué no sabe que la gente puede asfixiarse cuando le cierran la entrada de aire?

– Si, estábamos hablando de lo molesta que eres y de lo feliz que soy cuando no estás–

La rubia me soltó de inmediato, cosa que me sorprendió, pues siempre me sostiene hasta que de verdad me enojo. No pensé que mi comentario fuera a hacerla desistir de molestarme. Extrañado por el hecho, volteé a verla.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó viéndome a los ojos con ¿tristeza? ¿Qué con esa mirada de perrito regañado? ¿Dónde está la Mina que se reiría y me amenazaría con estar pegada a mí todo el día con tal de seguir molestándome?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente y Seiya me miró como diciendo: "te lo dije".

– No le hagas caso Mina, es obvio que el enano está mintiendo. Es obvio que te adora, ¡claro que sí! – aclaró Seiya acercándose a Mina y rodeándola con un brazo amistosamente.

Ella medio sonrió y se sonrojó tímidamente, ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Qué le pasa a ésta?

Rodé los ojos. – ¡Bah! ¡Ya quisiera ésta loca que yo la adorara!– dije con desdén. – Pero acepto que me caes bien – sonreí y me puse de pie para darle un golpecito en la cabeza. – ¡Vamos, Mina! Deja de estar de rara, hay clase –

De un jalón alejé a Mina de Seiya y la empujé suavemente en dirección del salón. La rubia aventó un gritillo y después risas. – ¡Espera Yaten! ¡Ayyyy, eres un animal! –

Sonreí por debajo. Esa era la Mina de siempre.

* * *

**¡Holaa!**

**Como bien lo prometí, actualizo pronto.**

**Espero este capi sea de su agrado y disfruten de su lectura.**

**Dejenme review no sean malitas jejeje**

**Muuuchas gracias a todas **

**Tengan un bello domingo y buena semana**

**Un beso grande**

**mskou**


	14. Desencanto

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo salí a uno de los tantos jardines del instituto y me acosté sobre el pasto helado dejando que los débiles rayos de sol que se escapaban entre nube y nube me golpearan. Corrían los primeros días del mes de noviembre y la poca calidez que a veces envolvía la ciudad iba disminuyendo.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Mina decidió dejar de salir conmigo; es decir con nosotros. Y bueno, a mí me pareció bien, pensando en que Kakyuu y yo tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros. Sin embargo, las cosas con Kakyuu seguían por el mismo camino, no ocurrían grandes avances y la verdad es que no comprendía bien lo que realmente sentía. Obtuve lo que quise, la tenia a ella como mi pareja o lo que sea que fuere, pero eso no había representado gran cambio en mi vida como yo supuse que sería. Si, era bueno tener a alguien a quien llamar cuando quisiera, alguien que fuera conmigo al cine, a comer, alguien con quien besuquearte de repente y, sobre todo, alguien que tuviera contentos a mi madre y padre, porque cabe mencionar que estaban maravillados con la noticia de mi regreso con ella. Lo entiendo por mi madre, pero ¿mi padre? Seguro algún beneficio económico o político se escondía detrás de ese gusto por nuestra relación.

De cualquier manera, el día a día con Kakyuu se volvía cada vez más llano. Nada nuevo, nada mejor. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa expectativa que tenía sobre ella? En eso había quedado, una simple y falsa expectativa.

La situación comenzaba a fastidiarme y aburrirme, pero no tuve el valor de decir nada.

De momento, sentí a alguien pararse tras de mí.

– Hola enano, ¿que no piensas comer? –

Abrí mi ojo izquierdo y vi a Seiya parado con las manos en los bolsillos. – No tengo hambre –

Seiya no contestó. En cambio, se sentó a mi lado y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Van a reportarnos – dije dejando mi cómoda posición para sentarme igual que él.

– ¿Tú, preocupándote por un reporte? Jaja, no me hagas reír. Además, sabes que no nos harán nada. Somos Kou– dijo relajado dando un toque al cigarrillo.

En cuando separó sus labios de él, se lo arrebaté de las manos. – Tienes razón – y comencé a fumar también.

Inhalé el humo y lo mantuve un momento dentro. Tenía varios días sin hacerlo.

– Oye…– dijo en tono serio. –… he decidido, uhm, salir con una chica –

Volteé a verlo sorprendido. Él se avergonzó y me quitó el cigarrillo de la mano.

– ¿Con quién? – exigí saber pensando en la rubia que tanto quiso con él.

– Uhm, se llama Lita. Es la castaña alta de la clase B – exhaló el humo.

– ¡Ah sí! La que parece modelo. Va con Kakyuu, ¿no? –

– Si… de hecho te quería pedir un favor – dijo dándome de vuelta el tabaco. Seiya no era el mismo de siempre. Parecía indeciso y temeroso. Estoy seguro de que todo se debía a la Tsukino. Pero si él había decidido salir con otra chica, entonces había que aplaudírselo.

– El que quieras, si se trata de ayudarte con ese asunto, pide lo que quieras – dije y le di una palmadita en la espalda. Él sonrió en respuesta y su humor de siempre regreso.

– Pues bueno, verás, no conozco mucho a Lita y aun existe la posibilidad de que no hagamos "click" así que, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una cita doble? ¡Qué buena idea, ¿no? – dijo él alzando repetidamente las cejas.

En mi mente se dibujó la imagen de Seiya y Lita disfrutando enormemente de la música y la comida mientras Kakyuu y yo pasábamos en silencio un rato cualquiera. – ¡Ja! Si, está bien –

– ¡Excelente! Mañana a las cuatro en Crowd –

– Bueno si no tengo de otra… – dije amargamente y tomé una bocanada de cigarro.

– ¿Qué dices? Si tú AMAS ir a Crowd, y aparte vas con Kakyuu. Es casi como tu sueño hecho realidad ¿no? –

Me quedé callado unos segundos pensando que tal vez debería preocuparme por no sentir lo que debería.

– ¿Todo bien Yaten? – preguntó él intrigado.

– ¿Sabes, Seiya? No, no creo que las cosas estén tan bien…–

– ¿Porqué lo dices? – "_Seiya-chisme" mode_ activado.

– Pues no se, estoy aburrido. Aburrido de ella… creo–

Seiya abrió los ojos más de lo que la naturaleza del cuerpo humano calificaría como normal.

– ¡¿Hablas en serio! Yaten, no inventes. ¡Morías por ella, le rogaste! Y ahora que todo esta como de ensueño para ti, te fastidias y te aburres… ¿quién te entiend…? Aunque bueno…– se interrumpió el mismo –…si soy sincero, nunca me pareció que ustedes fueran tan compatibles. Los dos son demasiado iguales: creídos, vanidosos, presumidos y súper alzados…–

Miré a Seiya esperando que se retractara, pero él seguía cavilando las conclusiones sobre mi mas reciente y fallida relación. Después de medio hablar solo y seguir comentando cosas al aire, concluyó que mi sentimiento de insatisfacción estaba justificado.

– ¡Claro! Es obvio que fue un capricho. Tú quedarías más con una persona que contrastara más tu personalidad –

– ¿Tú crees? Yo creí que ella y yo íbamos bastante el uno con el otro…–

– Bueno no puedo negar que son súper parecidos, pero creo que ahí está el problema. Bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen – dijo él en tono de sabiduría.

Yo lo miré incrédulo. – Neh... Ésas son patrañas–

Seiya me miró pensativo y me lanzó una de esas miradas serias y escalofriantes.

– Yaten… ¿alguna vez has pensado en Mina como algo más? –

La crudeza de su pregunta me hizo toser todo el humo del cigarro, ahogándome un poco.

– ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué estas insinuando!– exclamé nervioso. – ¿Algo más que qué? ¿Algo más que una niña irritante y desesperante? Por supuesto que no…– dije y volteé el rostro indignado.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos obviando que no creía ni una palabra de lo que yo había dicho. – ¿De verdad? –

– ¡Ash! ¡Ya vas a empezar con tus alucinaciones! –

Seiya sonrío. – No son alucinaciones, yo solo decía… No es para que te exaltes tanto. Con esas reacciones cualquiera diría que le di al clavo…–

Me levanté al instante. No iba a seguir soportando que ese individuo que tengo por primo, siguiera levantando esos juicios tan descabellados e imposibles.

***.*.*.*.***

Llegué el jueves a cálculo a la primera hora, Mina ya estaba sentada ahí, esperándome.

– Buenos días– saludé.

– Hola…– dijo desganada y sin dar señas del abrazo con el que siempre me recibía.

La rubia ojeaba una revista de esas que compran las mujeres para leer cosas que ya saben de antemano, como esos estúpidos test de: "¿Tú novio es un coqueto? Averígualo…". ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo vas a tener que hacer un test para darte cuenta de eso?

¡Bah! En fin, me senté y saqué mis útiles. Como siempre el profesor llegó y comenzó la clase. Hicimos algunos problemas juntos y después de eso la rubia siguió con su atención en la revista. Estaba callada y concentrada. Algo raro, muy raro y aburrido.

A mitad de la clase, el profesor la llamó al pizarrón para que fuera ella quien resolviera la derivada doble. Pude ver el terror en la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el frente del salón. Me burlé internamente de ella.

Supe que Mina tardaría una eternidad intentando el problema hasta que el maestro se diera cuenta que en verdad ella no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, así que me puse a tontear con mi teléfono. Pronto eso me aburrió y mi atención llegó hasta la revista que Mina leía con tanta atención. No me sorprendí cuando noté que se encontraba en la página de los famosos tests que todo lo saben.

"¿Cómo es tu chico ideal?", decía el encabezado y abajo venían los resultados: el buena onda, el fresa, el rebelde y el intelectual. Me reí ante tanta ridiculez y aun más me reí cuando vi que Mina tenía sus respuestas circuladas.

¿De verdad estaba haciendo el test? Pensé que era boba pero esto cruza todos los límites. Pero bueno, supongamos que simplemente estaba aburrida.

Miré a Mina sudar mientras sentía la presión del maestro a su lado y luego regresé la vista al dichoso test. Debo admitir que me sentí hasta indignado al leer el tipo de preguntas que te llevaban a saber cómo era tu chico ideal.

¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

¿Cuál es su color de cabello?

¿Cuál es el color de sus ojos?

¿De verdad las niñas pensaban que eso determinaría tu afinidad con alguien? Qué mundo tan jodido. Por eso hay tantos divorcios.

Creo que la más sensata era una en donde preguntaban el signo del chico, y eso no significa que no crea que esas sean puras habladurías.

Todo iba normal hasta que comencé a leer las respuestas de la rubia, encontrándome con que no eran las que correspondían al leo "devora hamburguesas" de pelo negro y ojos azules que yo esperaba. El chico que Mina describía como ideal no era Seiya sino alguien de cabellos y ojos claros, amante del caviar y de signo… ¡diablos! Aun no contestaba esa…

Yo no sabía que Mina había encontrado a alguien que le gustara, no me había contado nada. Yo estaba seguro de que sería la primera persona en saber algo así. De pronto en el pecho sentí algo extraño. Una opresión por la necesidad de saber a quién se debían esas respuestas.

¿Quién era ése que Mina describía?

Comencé a voltear y criticar a cada uno de los hombres de cabello claro en el salón. Había uno que otro con los ojos verdes y azules, pero era imposible que Mina estuviera interesada en alguno de ellos.

Comencé a sentirme ansioso y miré a la rubia aun dando lucha por resolver el problema. Finalmente el maestro se dio por vencido y regresó a Mina a su lugar.

La rubia llegó derrotada y se echó sobre la silla. Al darse cuenta de que yo no quitaba la vista de ella me miró.

– ¿Qué, vas a burlarte? – preguntó sin ganas.

– Mina, ¿quién te gusta? –

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron al máximo. – ¿Qué? Jaja, ¿de qué hablas? – dijo nerviosa y regresó su mirada a la revista frente a ella pasando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

– ¿Cabello y ojos claros y que gusta del caviar? ¿Quién diablos es? – quise saber.

Mina no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a ponerse roja como tomate por un rato. ¿Qué no pensaba decirle algo así a su amigo del alma Yaten?

– ¿Mina? –

– Em… este, no son mis respuestas – dijo de repente haciendo un vano intento de evadir la situación. –Esta revista me la prestaron y ya estaba así, marcada. A mí me gusta Seiya, lo sabes, jeje –.

Sus nervios no la dejaban engañarme. Había alguien más.

***.*.*.*.***

Durante el día observé a Mina disimuladamente, buscando algún gesto que revelara quién era ese otro que había llamado la atención de la rubia. Pero nada.

Ella seguía revoloteando alrededor de Seiya como si dicho individuo hubiese dejado de ponerla en segundo plano.

¿Habría sido verdad eso de que las respuestas no eran suyas? Imposible.

Al final del día no había podido conseguir lo que quería: una respuesta.

Sin darme cuenta, ni quererlo, pasé toda la tarde pensando su nuevo amor platónico. Porque es obvio que si no me quiere decir se debe a que seguramente es un amor imposible; tal vez un maestro o hasta el conserje, ja.

***.*.*.*.***

El día de la cita doble llegó.

En punto de las ocho de la noche llegué a su "castillo" y bajé para esperarla aun unos quince minutos más. No importaba, con su resultado final, ella hacía que esos quince minutos valieran la pena. Sin embargo esta vez llegó con su madre y su padre.

Los dos eran señores muy distinguidos que prácticamente flotaban por el suelo al creerlo indigno de tocar las suelas de sus zapatos. La señora con maneras muy suaves y delicadas y el padre con mirada recia y fuerte. Parecían sacados de una novela literaria de época.

– Yaten Kou, ¿cómo has estado jovencito? – saludó él con un tono intimidante.

Está un poco de más decir que aunque la primera vez que Kakyuu fue mi novia ellos aprobaban totalmente la relación, ahora se mantenían reacios a aceptarla de nuevo. Era obvio que en sus cabezas solo existía el hecho de que yo había sido el maldito criminal que había dejado a su perfecta hija. ¡Eeeen fin!

– Muy bien señor, ¿y usted? ¿Señora? – dije a la vez que volteaba a ver a la madre de Kakyuu inclinando un poco la cabeza.

– Bien también– contestó el señor.

– Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo por aquí, ¿cómo está Rei? – añadió la madre.

– Muy bien también, al igual que mi padre. Gracias por preguntar –

– Mamá, papá, ya nos vamos – dijo Kakyuu temiendo que sus padres llevaran el interrogatorio más a fondo.

– Espera un momento jovencita. Interrumpir así una plática no habla nada bien de tu educación – reprendió el padre.

Kakyuu bajó la mirada apenada y volvió a permanecer el silencio.

Los padres tomaron asiento, invitándonos/obligándonos a hacer lo mismo mientras pedían a la mujer del servicio trajera té para todos.

Kakyuu no pudo evitarlo; el interrogatorio siguió.

Estuve quince minutos más bajo el escudriño de sus padres, hasta que finalmente soltaron la bomba.

– El próximo mes tendremos la clausura del tercer trimestre de negocios. Como sabes, se dará una cena a la que asisten los inversionistas más importantes y sus familias. Entre ellos tu padre y tu familia – sentenció el señor. – Y bueno, como nuestros hijos están juntos, es importante que la sociedad del negocio comience a notar a nuestras familias como una futura alianza –

– Es importante que vayas, jovencito – finalizó la señora con un tono medio asesino. – Tú y nuestra hija se sentarán juntos, así como nuestras familias, y así el objetivo del que habla mi esposo se cumplirá muy fácilmente. ¿No te encanta la idea? Podrás estar con Kakyuu y todo mundo sabrá que está contigo y nadie más se le acercará – finalizó con una enorme y falsa sonrisa dibujada en su restirado rostro.

¿Acaso podía dar una respuesta que no fuera "si"?

Una vez acabada la escena, salí disparado de ahí con Kakyuu de la mano. Subimos al coche.

– Supongo que eso significa que ya tenemos algo formal ¿no? – le dije desganado.

– Pues supongo… Lo siento Yaten de verdad que no pensé que te fueran a abordar de esa manera – se disculpó ella mientras yo abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

No quise hablar más de ello.

Manejé hasta llegar a "Crowd". Si Seiya alguna vez mereciera mérito por algo, sería por escoger dicho lugar. Me encantaba.

Era un bar con música lounge, en un volumen no muy alto, con luces discretas y buenas bebidas. Además el dueño era nuestro conocido, así que el problema de la minoría de edad y el alcohol, no era en realidad problema.

La cita de Seiya se veía bastante bien, y la chica se veía muy hermosa, muchísimo más de lo que Serena pudiera verse en su mejor día. Y él se veía entretenido, por supuesto que había hecho "click" con ella. O sea, digo, ¿con qué mujer Seiya no haría "click"? Si él es todo un _verbo mata carita_, con el plus de que lo "carita" también lo tiene, según las mujeres.

Kakyuu permanecía sentada a mi lado. Animada por la música se movía pegando su cuerpo sensualmente, tratando de atraer mi atención, que había estado por largo rato en mi bebida y el teléfono.

– Vamos Yaten, ¿qué no piensas hacerme caso? – exclamó fastidiada de ser ignorada.

– Déjame en paz. No tengo ganas – dije apático.

– ¿Ganas de qué? ¿De comportarte como mi novio? – dijo y se levantó para caminar con dirección al baño.

¡Pff! La verdad era que sí. No sé en qué momento pasó pero estaba harto de ella. Me era imposible explicar la razón pero simplemente cualquier cosa proveniente de Kakyuu me provocaba fastidio.

Me proponía a encontrar la razón de aquello cuando un mensaje me sacó de mis profundas cavilaciones. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver el nombre de "Mina Loca" en la pantalla.

"Mina Loca dice: _¿Qué haces? *__\__(__^_^)/*_"

Sonreí. "Yo: _Estoy en Crowd, un barecillo. ¿Por?_"

"Mina Loca dice: _Estoy viendo una película y me acordé tanto de ti haha XD se llama El Grinch_"

Reí. _"Yo: ¿Ah sí? Si tanto te recuerda a mi, ¿porqué no me invitas?"_

Pulsé "send" horrorizado de lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con Mina?

– ¿A qué viene esa cara de susto eh? ¿Qué tanto haces? – interrumpió Kakyuu sentándose de nuevo a mi lado y tratando de ver qué había en la pantalla del teléfono.

– Nada…– mentí guardando rápidamente el aparato. – ¿Y si nos vamos? Seiya no parece necesitarnos – sugerí mientras volteaba a ver a Seiya bailando muy cómodamente con su cita.

Kakyuu me miró molesta. – ¿Tan rápido? Yo aun no me quiero ir…–

Rodé los ojos. – Pues yo sí y ya me voy. ¿Vienes o no? –

Ella hizo berrinche mientras yo pedía la cuenta. En realidad no me importaba, solo quería estar solo para poder contest… no, es decir, solo quería estar solo…

Pagué y pronto me encontré camino a casa de Kakyuu, mientras ella permanecía ceñuda en el asiento del copiloto. Todo permanecía en silencio hasta que el sonido de un nuevo mensaje llenó el ambiente.

Lancé mi mano hacia el aparato en la guantera pero ella fue más rápida. Tomó el celular y lo alejó de mí.

– A ver, a ver… ¿qué es eso que te tenía tan entretenido? – dijo mientras intentaba desbloquearlo.

¡Diablos!

– ¡Dámelo! ¿Qué no te enseñaron lo que es el respeto a lo ajeno? – dije manoteando.

Vi cómo la sonrisa de Kakyuu desaparecía de su cara, siendo sustituida por una mirada furiosa.

– ¡¿Qué carajos significa esto? –

Aproveché la luz roja de un semáforo y le arrebaté el teléfono.

"_Mina Loca dice: Bien sabes que no necesitas invitación :$ haha :P_"

Oh-oh…

Kakyuu comenzó a discutir. La dejé gritar hasta llegar a su casa. En cuanto llegamos salió disparada y enfurecida. Tuve que salir tras ella.

– ¡Kakyuu, espera! – grité.

– ¡¿Qué espere? ¡¿A qué! ¡¿A que sigas mintiéndome en la cara? ¡Ni de broma! ¡Quédate con tu estúpida americana y déjame en paz! – Alegó mirándome con todo el coraje que su cuerpo podía contener – ¡Ni siquiera puedo creer que prefieras a ésa simplona y fea tipa sobre mi! Eres un idiota Yaten, ¡el más grande idiota de la historia! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! –

La pelirroja siguió su camino dejándome a la mitad de la banqueta solo y sin novia. Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad pero en realidad me sentía mejor, sin un peso encima. ¿Qué rayos había pasado hace un segundo?

Tomé el teléfono y contesté sin pensarlo: "_Yo: Voy para allá_"

* * *

**Holaaaa chicas!**

**Otro capi arriba, ahi la llevo. No tengo ni idea de cuantos capitulos vaya a tener esta historia pero creo que faltan bastantitos. **

**Muchas gracias a las que leen y tmb mil gracias a las que me dejan un comentario :) de verdad se les agradece muchisimo.**

**Saludos y besos **

**mskou**


	15. Once once

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Aceleré y el característico sonido de las llantas contra el pavimento no se hizo esperar. No era mi intención hacer una salida dramática de la casa de mi ahora ex novia, pero no podía seguir ahí. Si hubiera sido posible, habría volado hasta la casa de Mina. Llegué en no más de diez minutos cuando normalmente me tomaría unos casi 20 minutos.

Había hecho el recorrido sin llevar nada que llenara mi mente; en blanco. Y todo había estado bien hasta que estuve estacionado frente a su casa, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? Es la casa de Mina y yo estoy afuera siendo altas de la noche. De repente un mensaje nuevo.

" _Mina Loca dice: 11:11 pide un deseooo! :D_"

¿Un deseo? ¿De qué habla? Confundido comencé a escribir otro mensaje.

"_Yo: Mina, estoy afuera de tu casa_"

Permanecí en el coche con el motor encendido. Afuera el frío comenzaba a sentirse más y más y una húmeda ventisca comenzaba a pintar todo de aguanieve.

Una luz se encendió sobre el portón de metal y pude ver entre las rejas, cómo la puerta se abría y su pequeña cabeza se asomaba para cerciorarse de que yo efectivamente estaba ahí.

En cuanto la vi los nervios se apoderaron de mí; mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sentí como si tuviera hambre. ¿Por qué me ponía así? Solo era Mina, la de siempre.

Ella bajó hasta el portón de fierro blanco que cercaba su casa. Vestía unos pants rosas, con pantuflas de flores y el cabello recogido en lo que parecía ser un chongo.

Exhalé aire tranquilizándome un poco. Me recriminé la ridiculez de mi actitud y finalmente bajé del coche. El frío estaba de verdad encrudeciendo.

Di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia ella. "Actúa natural, actúa natural" repetí en mi mente.

– ¡HolaMina! – dije atropellando una palabra con la otra, tan rápido que ni yo mismo entendí. El rostro de la rubia estaba sonrojado por el frío. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus enormes ojos abiertos más de lo normal describiendo la más grande y profunda de las sorpresas. Ella metió sus manos a las bolsas de sus pantalones y finalmente habló.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Mis nervios volvieron a aflorar. ¿"No sé" cuenta como respuesta?

– Ehmm… nada– ¡Pff! Claro Yaten, contesta como si fueras un verdadero idiota.

Mina entrecerró los ojos y a continuación pasamos un minuto viéndonos la cara sin decir más. No lo soportaba más, así que me apresuré a acabar con todo ese rollito que nos traíamos.

– ¿Sabes? Si lo prefieres puedo irme. Si, mejor nos vemos mañana. Adi... –

– ¡Espera! – interrumpió ella. – ¿Quieres ver la película? –

Pasé saliva difícilmente. – Pero ya está empezada. Odio ver películas empezadas…–

Mina temblaba, seguramente era el frío. Yo también sentía mi temblor, pero acepto que no era completamente por el clima.

– Puedo verla de nuevo…– ofreció ella.

– No. Te aburrirás viendo algo que acabas de ver hace horas…–

Sin darme cuenta ya había caminado el poco espacio que me alejaba del portón y de ella, aceptando asi su oferta. Al fin, ella sonrió y solo eso necesité para calmar el _no sé qué_ dentro de mí que no me dejaba siquiera respirar tranquilo.

Despacio, caminamos hasta su puerta, yo detrás de ella. Algo me decía que por primera vez, el silencio iba a reinar entre nosotros.

Finalmente entré por primera vez a su casa. El interior era color crema con vistas en rosa opaco y café. Había pocos muebles, pero muy modernos; alguna que otra caja de mudanzas aun yacían en las esquinas del recibidor. Un enorme comedor se establecía a la derecha; podía adivinar que nunca lo usaba. A la izquierda, en la sala, tenía un gran mueble y una pantalla enorme; mas no parecía que estuviera viendo la película ahí.

– ¿Y dónde está el montón de fotos familiares que se ponen sobre la chimenea, eh? Tu husmeaste en mi casa, ahora me toca a mí – dije cuando nos encontramos en la sala.

– ¡Ahh! Ehmm, es que esas las tengo arriba, en… mi cuarto – El rostro de la rubia se encendió de más. ¿Qué le pasa?

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

La rubia asintió. Volví a echar un vistazo a los alrededores y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Mina inmediatamente se exaltó.

– ¡¿A dónde vas! – gritó.

– Arriba – dije despreocupado.

Mina pareció abandonar esa timidez inusual en ella y regresar a su estado normal. – ¿Qué a ti no te enseñaron modales? ¿Crees que puedes entrar en mi casa y pasearte por ahí como si fueras mi padre? –

Sonreí. – Bueno, por supuesto que fui inculcado con los más refinados modales dignos de la realeza…– bajé el único escalón que había alcanzado a subir. –… pero no veo razón para utilizarlos en este momento –

Mina volteó la cara con indignación. – Pues haz lo que quieras…–

La rubia dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás de su casa. Por supuesto, caminé tras ella.

– Ya Mina, no te enojes – dije a sus espaldas cuando llegamos a la cocina.

Ella me ignoró, buscó un plato, cuchara, leche y el desayuno de los campeones: Frosties (zucaritas). No puedo explicar lo mucho que se me antojó.

– ¡Qué madura! – burlé. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¡Como si lo que comes tuviera alguna relación con tu madurez! Estar en su casa rodeado de su aura, me hacía perder la lógica en mis palabras.

Ella me miró de reojo. – ¿Quieres? –

"Si" pude haber dicho. – ¡Claro que no! Jamás comería eso –

– ¡Ay! Ahora me vas a decir que comes puro caviar y que tu paladar es tan fino que jamás has comido papitas –

Hice caso omiso de su comentario y seguí husmeando por su cocina. Era grande, con una enorme barra en negro, al centro de ésta una bandeja de frutas que no tardaban en empezar a oler extraño. En el lavabo no había platos, pero el bote de basura necesitaba una bolsa nueva. Caminé hasta el enorme refrigerador, lo abrí y no pude entender cómo Mina no era gorda y diabética ¡mínimo! Chocolates, corn-dogs, pasteles, panquecitos, donas, nieve, mas chocolate, un pastel entero, jugos de muchos sabores, mas chocolate, mas nieve… ¡Y eso no era todo! Cuando abrí su alacena pude ver todo el mundo de Charlie Wonka viviendo ahí.

Ahora podría culpar a la industria de las golosinas por la personalidad de Mina.

– Ahora entiendo porque no te aguanto nunca… – declaré. Mina ya estaba comiendo su cereal, pero no parecía dispuesta a seguirme la pelea.

– Yaten, ¿Por qué viniste? – dijo seria.

– Tú me dijiste que no necesitaba invitación…– solté concluyendo el tema. Pero ella obviamente no estaba satisfecha con mi respuesta.

– ¿Tuviste problemas con tus papás? –

– No y si sí, ¿a ti que te importa? – exclamé groseramente, sintiendo mi privacidad invadida.

– ¿Entonces? ¿No piensas decirme? –

Comencé a sentirme pequeño y más pequeño. ¿Por qué había venido? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Había tratado de olvidar la situación pero la verdad no había cambiado: estaba en su casa, un miércoles por la noche y sin ninguna razón aparente de estar ahí.

La miré y me miró. Silencio. Ella sonrió.

– ¿Quieres ver las fotos? –

Sonreí y asentí.

Subimos las escaleras juntos, en silencio aun. Arriba la casa cambiaba totalmente.

La mayoría de las paredes eran blancas, pero había algunas de colores muy llamativos: verde, rosa, amarillo, azul. Tenía una oficina en donde había todo lo que pudiera imaginar de papelería, todo en cajas, hecho un desastre. Había varios cuartos pero solo dos estaban amueblados, el de ella y el de su papá.

– Y bien, esta es mi habitación –

Colores, muchos colores. Las cortinas parecían desbordarse de las ventanas, su cama era pequeña y alta, con un espumoso edredón rosa que seguramente asfixiaría a quien se descuidara. Flores, cajas, lámparas extrañas, muñecos de peluche, recuerditos, corazones y muchas, muchas fotografías.

No solo en su escritorio, tocador y mesa de noche, sino que también tenía un corcho repleto de fotografías sobre su pared.

– No mentías cuando dijiste que absolutamente todas las fotografías estaban en tu cuarto, ¿verdad? –

Caminé hacia su cama y ella me alcanzó.

– Yo nunca miento, jeje. Mira…– dijo tomando dos portarretratos sobre su escritorio. –…ella es Amy, era mi mejor amiga en Estados Unidos, y ella, Ann, también mi mejor amiga pero en México. Son las únicas con las que hablo de vez en cuando –

– Ah…– dije maravillado de estar viendo a su gente y de estar con ella, ahí.

– Esta es de mi papá cuando era joven, obviamente la que está a su lado es mi mamá. –

Observé la fotografía con detenimiento. Su papá parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo y su mamá era…

– Mina, eres igualita a tu mamá – Y de verdad que el parecido era grande.

– ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó infantil – Ven, acá tengo a mi bola de amigos multiculturales –

En el corcho, había fotos de mucha gente. Ella me fue explicando de dónde eran, contándome alguna que otra anécdota de los lugares en donde había vivido.

– ¿Quién es él? – dije señalando a un tipo de cabello blanco y ojos azules cuya imagen se repetía y se repetía.

– Él es Artemis, ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre él? –

Ah… el exnovio, claro. De momento a otro, perdí el interés por las fotografías.

– Y ¿veremos la película? –. Di la espalda al corcho y me fui a sentar a la cama. Mina tomó el tazón de cereal que había dejado en el tocador y fue a sentarse a mi lado.

– Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no? –

– Apenas son las doce… además tú me invitaste ¿no? –

Mina, tomó el control de su televisión y DVD. Dejó su tazón de cereal y cogió una almohada y se acostó a lo ancho de la cama, dejando un espacio considerable para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Pero "inmóvil no daba justicia la posición rígida que tomé. Y no porque quisiera, simplemente no podía moverme sabiendo que ella estaba tan cerca. Es decir, tal vez un movimiento sin malas intenciones podía rozar algo que no se debiera. Sentía como si estuviera con ella en medio metro cuadrado.

La película empezó y yo seguía sentado con la espalda recta y sin mover un solo músculo.

– Oye, si quieres puedes acostarte del otro lado o puedes sentarte en el piso…– propuso ella.

¿El piso? ¡Porqué no lo pensé antes!

La miré. Mina estaba roja como tomate. Creo que yo estaba igual.

Me bajé al suelo, sobre una alfombra y entonces pude relajarme al punto que finalmente cogí una almohada y me acosté ahí mismo.

El ambiente cambió. Todo fue más relajado y natural. Mina reía y yo también. Creo que jamás había pasado una noche así. La disfruté al máximo.

La película seguía su curso y ella y yo permanecíamos en silencio a excepción de alguna que otra risilla.

– ¿Mina? – hablé sentado en el piso y recargado en la cama donde ella permanecía acostada.

– ¿Si? –

– Kakyuu me botó –

Hubo un silencio profundo. Sin voltear pude sentir que ella se incorporaba de la cama y se ponía de pie. Llegó hasta mí y se arrodilló a mi lado.

Con una cara de preocupación que nunca olvidaré, me miró por unos cuantos segundos. – ¿Estás bien? –

Solté una carcajada. – ¡Claro que sí Mina! Acabamos de estar como dos horas juntos y no me has visto ganas de suicidarme ¿o sí? –

Ella se echó para atrás cayendo sobre sí misma y poniendo pose de pensativa. – Hmm, es verdad. Pero tal vez eres de esas personas maniacas que reprimen todo y luego explotan solas; ¡llevan un arma a la escuela y matan gente! Yo lo he visto en las noticias…–

Volví a reír. – Eres una tonta, yo nunca haría tal cosa–

– Y, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó ella, lista para enterarse de todo el chisme.

– Pues en realidad nada. Simplemente la hice enojar, me cortó y todo acabó. Bastante aburrido ¿no? –

Mina me miraba extrañada, examinando en qué parte estaba mintiendo. Su mirada fue tan pesada que tuve que desviarla hacia la tele, la película estaba a unos minutos de terminar.

– Yaten…–

– ¿Qué? – respondí sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

– ¿Estás triste? –

Su mano llegó hasta la mía. Me congelé.

– Escucha…– prosiguió ella. – Yo sé que Kakyuu te gusta mucho, es más: ¡te encanta! Y es muy obvio, ella es muy muy bonita, además tiene clase y mucho dinero. Y por si fuera poco, cuando quiere, puede ser súper amable y buena. Es como el partido perfecto. Lamentablemente, ella y tu, bueno, tal vez no tienen tantas cosas en común y tal vez no son perfectos el uno para el otro. Pero tampoco es el fin del mundo. Estoy más que segura que a pesar de que seas creído, presumido, altivo y grosero hay más de una chica que se moriría por estar contigo…–

Finalmente volteé a verla. Su rostro estaba hecho un tomate y su mano sobre la mía se sentía caliente. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, haciéndome llegar su aroma a dulces. Temo aceptarlo pero ahí en su habitación rosa, sentada frente a mi sobre el piso, se veía bastante bonita y… apetecible.

Mis pensamientos me hicieron regresar a la realidad. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse al máximo. ¿¡Qué diablos! Halé mi mano quedando sin contacto alguno con ella.

– Yo no soy grosero…– murmuré casi inaudiblemente.

Volteé hacia la televisión, la película había terminado y vi en ello mi oportunidad para salir volando de ahí.

– Mina, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde–

Me levanté y alisé mi ropa. Mina permaneció sentada con la mirada perdida y completamente sonrojada.

– ¿Mina? – llamé.

Ella regresó en si y se levantó de un paso. – ¡Ah sí! Es mejor que te vayas, te acompaño–

Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

– No es necesario que salgas, está súper frío afuera…– dije. ¿Qué? Yo también puedo ser galante cuando quiero…

– Está bien…– dijo tímidamente.

Permanecimos de pie ahí por unos cuantos segundos, los dos mirando hacia todos lados menos nuestras caras. No sé qué es lo que yo esperaba pero no me moví.

– Bueno, entonces me voy. Nos vemos mañana Mina–

Comencé a bajar los escalones que me llevarían hasta el portón blanco de su casa. Iba a la mitad de ellos cuando me llamó.

– ¡Yaten! – gritó con esa vocecilla de niña que tiene.

Volteé no por completo pero podía verla bien, de pie con un rostro expectante.

Ella sonrió. – ¿Porqué viniste? –

La sorpresa en mi rostro fue evidente pues ella siguió sonriendo. A estas alturas, no podía decir el porqué había ido, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que no me arrepentía. Mi silencio comenzaba a incomodarme… pero no por mucho tiempo.

– ¡Yo si se! – gritó sonriente. – ¡11:11! –

¿Qué? Recordé entonces su último mensaje: " _Mina Loca dice: 11:11 pide un deseooo! :D_"

Mina salió disparada de su puerta, recorriendo los escalones que nos alejaban en tiempo record. Sin pensarlo ni tantito se echó sobre mí envolviéndome en sus delgados brazos como tantas veces en la escuela lo hacía, pero esta vez la emoción era diferente.

Su rostro se acomodó sobre mi hombro y sentí cómo su respiración se tranquilizaba. Mis manos encontraron el camino a su diminuta cintura. Finalmente ella volvió a hablar, para decir aquello que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche.

– Mi único deseo, fue verte–

* * *

**Holaa mis preciosisimas lectoras!**

**otro capitulo a esta historia, las cosas comienzan a avanzar :P**

**Espero disfruten al leerla y me dejen un mensajitoo :)**

**Besos!**

**Mskou**


	16. Exnovio

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

– _Mi único deseo, fue verte–_

No fue gran cosa. Fue solo un comentario coqueto que se le ocurrió decir. Estoy seguro que para ella no tuvo importancia alguna. Para mí tampoco. Es mas, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien.

¡Si, claro!; seguramente porque _no fue nada_ no pude dormir y hasta le marqué a Seiya para decirle que quería platicárselo hoy.

No fue nada. Si, claro…

Tomé un sorbo de la botella de agua que sostenía con fuerza en mis manos. Estaba de pie detrás del muro de la entrada al instituto; esperándola. Desde ahí podría ver cuando cruzara por la puerta. Me sentía impaciente y totalmente absurdo. Ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente eso que quería decirle. Pero sentía la urgencia de hablar con ella; tanto que estaba como idiota esperándola en la puerta.

Pero estaba tardando. Los minutos pasaban y la rubia no daba señas de querer llegar. La hora de la entrada se acercaba más y más y mi desesperación comenzaba a serme molesta.

De repente un chico entró, abriendo por completo la puerta, dejando entrar el aire helado del exterior y también su voz.

Escuché la risa de Mina viniendo desde el patio frontal; fue entonces que decidí salir de detrás del muro en el que me escondía. Caminé hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal y ahí la vi.

Ella platicaba amenamente con un tipo; un tipo de ojos y cabellos claros.

A través del vidrio presencié a Mina reír y juguetear con ese que yo no conocía. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea de quien era. Hasta donde yo se, Mina no tenía muchos amigos que digamos y los que eran, yo los conocía ya muy bien. Y con ese sujeto parecía llevarse mejor que con todos los demás. Se llevaba no solo bien, no solo muy bien, ella actuaba, no se…

Una extraña ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo. Cerré mis puños a mis costados y dando media vuelta comencé a caminar al salón.

– Hola enano, ¿y esa carita? – saludó Seiya cuando me vio entrar.

Sin voltear a ver a ver a Seiya seguí hasta mi banco. Me senté y fijé la mirada en mis manos.

Seiya que estaba recargado en la entrada del salón, se acercó. – ¿Yaten? ¿Estás bien? –

– Mina tiene novio…–

– ¿Me estas preguntando o me estas confirmando? –

– Te lo digo. Ella está afuera con él. – Mis palabras sonaban fuertes y sentenciosas. Creo que dramaticé de más. – Es el tipo que describió en aquélla revista, ¿recuerdas? –

Seiya reflexionó. – ¡¿El nerd? Mh, si lo recuerdo. ¿Es eso lo que me querías contar? –

Lo miré. ¿Valía la pena contarle? En realidad, quería decirle a detalle lo que había ocurrido ayer. Decirle que sus insinuaciones sobre Mina comenzaban a tener lógica. Y que eso me tenía, digamos, inquieto. Pero, ahora parecía que nada tendría sentido. Después de todo, esas locas ideas sobre Mina y yo, parecían ser eso: locas ideas.

– Si, era eso…–

Seiya parecía desconcertado con la noticia del novio. – ¿Quién te dijo eso sobre Mina? –

– Nadie tuvo que hacerlo. Yo mismo lo acabo de ver –

El ruido del murmullo de la gente que llenaba el salón y el interés en nuestra platica nos hizo ignorar el hecho de que la rubia ya había entrado y caminaba ya muy cerca de nosotros.

– Pero ella muere por…–

– ¡Buenos días! – Saludó animosamente.

Seiya volteó y la saludó con el mismo ánimo. Yo no podía ni siquiera verla.

– Hola – dije secamente y volteé la mirada. No lo entendí, pero esa simple palabra fue suficiente para que ella se sonrojara violentamente.

– ¿Estás bien Mina? –

Ella rió nerviosa. – Ha-ha, si… estoy bien –

– Bien rojísima…– añadió Seiya.

– Seguramente es por estar tanto tiempo afuera platicando en el frío... – acusé.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por segunda vez, y ahora no pude evitar sonrojarme también. Pero aun con la vulnerabilidad de los dos a flor de piel, la tensión entre nosotros era muy fuerte. Mi primo nos miraba extrañado.

Oportunamente, el maestro entró a la clase. No tuvimos más remedio que dejar aquella "conversación" a medias.

Ignoré a la rubia por el resto de la hora. Cuando terminó, salí disparado de ahí. Había pensado las cosas y probablemente el que estaba haciendo drama de más era yo, puesto que en ningún momento ella me dijo algo que me confirmara que sentía algo por mi o que al menos me estaba tirando la onda. Además, si tiene novio y deja entrar a otro a su casa hasta después de media noche, es su problema no mío.

– ¡Yaten! – gritó Seiya a mis espaldas. Corrió hasta llegar a mi lado. – Creo que me perdí algo ¿no? –

Seiya _Chapoy_ activado.

– Bieeen…– dije y me dispuse a contarle todo a mi muy interesado primo.

…

– Y eso fue todo. Todo eso me hizo pensar que tal vez tus tonterías tenían al menos un poco de sustento. Pero por lo que vi, estoy a salvo de ser el punto de interés de esa loca. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está? Es raro que no venga contigo –

– Hm de hecho, me dijo que nos encontráramos en el comedor, quiere presentarnos a alguien…– dijo cuidadoso, como si me estuviera diciendo que mi perro se murió o algo por el estilo.

– Excelente, entonces vamos. Seguramente será la presentación oficial de su novio – dije sin interés

– Yaten yo de verdad dudo que ese que viste sea su novio, a Mina le gusta alguien mas…–

Ya habíamos llegado al comedor; así que tomé asiento y tomé la carta. – Y ¿quién crees que sea Seiya? ¿Tú? Yo en verdad lo dudo –

Seiya rodó los ojos con fastidio. Claro, la verdad a veces incomoda.

Él también tomó asiento y ordenamos nuestros desayunos. Mina aun no llegaba.

– Yaten…– empezó Seiya.

– ¿Qué? –

– Mina… ella me dijo que la persona que le gustaba…–

– ¡Hola chicos! – interrumpió la rubia.

Escuché su voz mientras tenía la mirada perdida en mi plato. De reojo pude ver que tras ella estaba el novio y de momento me sentí incapaz de voltear.

– Hola Mina…– saludó Seiya.

– Seiya, Yaten… ¿Yaten? –

Entonces me vi obligado a levantar la vista. Ella se veía más bonita que hacía unas horas en el salón. El cabello caía en desorden por sus hombros y su frente, el condenado uniforme se abrazaba a su cuerpo perfectamente y su rostro, parecía radiar. Ella estaba feliz.

Y él, él no era lo mejor que ella pudiese encontrar. Él era alto y delgado, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello muy parecido al mío. No llevaba uniforme y era evidente que era de más edad que nosotros; su ropa pretendía ser moderna; seguramente la había comprado en cualquier tiendita pensando que en Europa todo es de alta costura. El era cualquier tipo que te cruzas en la calle, nada extraordinario, nada especial pero él era… su novio. Y seguramente también era el nerd que describió en la revista… todo parecía tener sentido.

– Quiero presentarles a Artemis– declaró ella con un dejo de emoción.

Un momento de silencio inundó el ambiente. Seiya y yo esperábamos más explicaciones sobre el tipo este y ella parecía no estar dispuesta a darlas. Más bien parecía esperar que nosotros nos levantásemos de nuestros asientos a celebrar la existencia del hombre ese.

– ¿Chicos? Él es Artemis… ¡Artemis del que les he platicado! – Silencio – ¡Mi exnovio, caray! – finalizó desesperada.

¿El exnovio? ¡El exnovio! ¡Pero si no se parecía al que yo vi en las fotografías! ¡La edad no pasa en vano ¿eh?... Por supuesto, que lo recordaba. Aquel que fue su "_salvación en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida_" ¡Ay si, cómo no! Viéndolo ahora, no parece tan maravilloso como Mina lo platicó. ¡Bah! A mi qué me importa…

– Hola Artemis, yo soy Seiya – se presentó mi primo estrechando la mano del amigo de Mina. – Él es mi primo Yaten –

El Artemis enderezó más la espalda y puso pose de macho evidenciando los varios centímetros que sobresalía sobre mi cabeza. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Luchar como primitivo? ¿Intimidarme con su estatura? Yo podré no ser muy alto pero tengo muchos talentos que las féminas encuentran mas atractivos que unas piernas largas. Es mejor tener otras cosas largas, sabes…

– Con que tú eres el famoso Yaten– dijo él con mucha confiancita. Mina enrojeció en seguida, de seguro por la vergüenza de haber traído consigo a semejante neandertal.

Estreché su mano por educación y superioridad intelectual. – Yaten Kou, mucho gusto–

– Artemis vino de sorpresa a visitarme. Estará unas semanas aquí – dijo la rubia para aligerar el repentino ambiente que se formaba en torno a nosotros.

– ¡Pues bienvenido! – exclamó Seiya con tono de conductor de televisión. Ya podía verlo convertirse en mejor amigo del tal Artemis.

– Gracias – replicó él mientras se sentaba a la mesa con nosotros, seguido de Mina.

Mina. La vi sentarse a su lado y no parar de sonreír mientras platicaba con él. Seiya se había unido, como siempre, a la plática y con su típico carisma ya había enamorado a Artemis. Yo me limité a observar la escena, inundándome cada vez más de un sentimiento que no podré nombrar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la noche de ayer, en el momento tan íntimo que tuvimos, en la forma en la que a ella parecía valerle, dándole tan poca importancia como para no dirigirme ni siquiera una mirada de complicidad, en su manera de ignorarme mientras yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

¿A qué esta jugando? Porque por lo visto eso es lo que hace; y lo peor es que estoy cayendo. Me sentía tan desganado, tan decepcionado; esperaba algo, pero ni siquiera sabía qué.

¡Maldición!

Me levanté toscamente de la mesa, excusándome con pretexto de ir al baño. La verdad era que no tenía ni intenciones de ir ahí pero debía levantarme de esa bendita mesa y caminar lo mas lo mas lejos que me fuera posible.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a uno de los tantos pasillos vacíos. Me detuve frente a un ventanal y miré el helado jardín a lo lejos. Mis pensamientos quisieron volver a traicionarme cuando un solo nombre cruzaba por mi mente. Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme, pero repentinamente unas delgadas manos rodearon mi cintura.

– ¿Porqué tan solo? – susurró esa voz sensualmente en mi oído. Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda haciéndome estremecer un poco. – No te asustes, soy yo –

Mi fuero interno esperaba ver el rostro amable y brillante en el que pensaba, pero en su lugar apareció la belleza y frialdad de mi sensual exnovia. Admito que me sorprendí, pensé que después de lo ocurrido no iba a dirigirme jamás la palabra. Pero estaba equivocado.

– ¿Es verdad lo que se dice por ahí? – cuestionó ella acercándose lenta y perversamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que se dice? –

– Que me has dejado por revolotear alrededor de tu rubiecita amiga esa –

– ¿Revolotear? ¿De que estas hablando? En primer lugar yo no revoloteo alrededor de nadie y en segundo, si de alguna forma lo hiciera, no sería alrededor de esa tonta –

– Pues claro, no te queda decir otra cosa, ya que te cambió por el tipo alto y guapo que llegó hoy con ella. No tiene malos gustos ¿eh? –

Sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas. ¿Acaso esta insinuando que para todo el mundo Mina me esta rechazando? ¿Esa estúpida rubia acaso ha estado diciendo tonterías como que yo ando tras ella?

– Sabes Kakyuu, me sorprende que creas semejante estupidez. ¿Crees que después de tenerte a ti como platillo me voy a conformar con las sobras de la mascota? –

– ¡Yaten! – gritó Mina a mis espaldas.

Sorprendido giré mi cuerpo hasta verla. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y acuosos, no tardaba en comenzar a llorar. Pero yo no podía sentir ni ternura por su cara de cachorro perdido. Gracias a ella volvía a ser el rechazado ante todos, cuando yo ni siquiera la soporto.

– ¿¡Qué! ¿Y ahora porque lloras? –

– Yo… de verdad pensé que éramos amigos…– lloriqueó.

– Yo también pensé muchas cosas Mina y lo único cierto es que no me agradas. No te soporto…–

Cuando acabé de decirlo me quedó un dejo amargo en mi boca. Entonces Artemis entró. Tocó los hombros de la rubia y la atrajo hacia él con aprehensión, para después lanzarme una mirada feroz. Claro, tiene que defender a su rubiecita tal como lo haría un príncipe azul.

La inexplicable rabia seguía subiéndome a la cabeza mientras la veía dejarse consolar como si yo le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. No pude mas y me dirigí de regreso por el pasillo para encontrar la salida, no sin antes pasar a un lado de ellos lanzándoles la mas letal de mis miradas.

Cuando finalmente pude estar solo respirando el frío del exterior pude contemplar las ridiculeces que estaba haciendo. Parecía un niño chiflado que no tiene lo que quiere y arma tremendo teatrito. Pero finalmente, ¿qué es lo que quiero? ¡Argh, ni yo lo sabía!

No entré a ninguna clase más. Me quedé sentado en el pasto húmedo y frío; como castigándome por ser un idiota. Pasé más de media hora allí.

– De verdad no lo comprendes ¿verdad? – dijo una voz grave sobre a mis espaldas.

Era él. El ángel guardián de Mina se estaba sentando a mi lado, seguramente dispuesto a maltratarme con palabras; cosa que no iba a permitir. Pero antes de que yo pudiera contestar alguna estupidez, él prosiguió, muy serenamente.

– No tienes ni idea de cuán importante te has convertido para ella y lo mucho que le lastima que seas un reverendo imbécil –

Permanecí en silencio. En realidad no tenía nada que decir. Eso último era muy cierto.

– Y aunque pensé que la tenías casi ganada, me doy cuenta de que yo aun tengo oportunidad con ella. Tú mismo estás labrando mi camino hacia ella. Y ¿sabes qué? No te la voy a dejar. Vine por Mina, y no me iré sin ella, Kou –

¡¿Qué? ¿De que rayos habla?

– ¿Dejármela? A mi ella me vale un comino… ¡Por mi llévatela hasta donde quier…!–

– ¡¿Aun piensas seguir con esa pose de hombrecito confiado? – reclamó finalmente mirándome a los ojos. – No puedo creer cómo Mina se vino a fijar en semejante niñato inmaduro. Al menos ten el valor de aceptar que te gusta y que te importa. ¡Por favor! ¡No por nada vienes haciendo todo este berrinche desde que me viste regresar a su vida! –

Entonces regresé a mi estado silencioso. No podía darle la razón… pero tampoco podía negarlo del todo. Y bien dicen que el que calla otorga.

– Lo único que te advierto es que hoy fue la última vez que la hiciste sufrir Yaten. Ahora yo estoy aquí y créeme, a partir de hoy, tú quedarás en segundo término en su vida –

Artemis se puso de pie y lenta y tranquilamente regresó por donde había venido.

Había ido a declararme la guerra. Pero yo aun no sabía si realmente quería lucharla… ¿o si?

A final de cuentas Mina puede hacer lo que quiera y si decide irse de aquí con él, pues nada me haría más feliz. Asi yo no tendría que lidiar con esa chiflada que siempre está sobre mí, metiéndose en mis cosas, cuidándome, ayudándome, haciéndome reír con sus tonterías, consolándome cuando lo necesito… esa chiflada que siempre está ahí para mí.

La realidad cayó como un bloque de hielo sobre mi, dejándome inmóvil. Pero ahora lo sabía.

¿Qué no sabía si quería luchar aquélla guerra? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Él no iba a llevarse a Mina de mi vida. Eso no…

* * *

** ¡Hola hermosas! **

**Millones de años después actualicé, pero la verdad es que mi vida se esta llenando de cosas muy padres últimamente. Espero tener tiempo e imaginación para escribir pronto el siguiente capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por leer de verdad y gracias extras a las que se toman el tiempo de animarme a terminar esta historia. Como un día prometí, ¡no la dejaré inconclusa! .. Aunque eso no significa que no me tardare un pokito haha**

**SAludos a todas y un millon de besos**

**mskou**


	17. Te quiero

**Érase una vez ella**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Al día siguiente todo era muy claro.

Debió ser porque había pasado solo una pequeña fracción de la noche pensando en ello y el resto del tiempo dormí y descansé mi mente de tanto razonamiento. No sabía bien cómo pero ella no podía alejarse de mí así como así; yo la quería a mi lado, la necesitaba. Y tan sólo de pensar en que las cosas podían ser como yo quería llenaba mi ser de una emoción que creo que nunca había tenido. Era algo que sentía en el pecho, que sentía recorrer por todo mi cuerpo llenándome de una sensación cosquillosa que…

Diablos… comienzo a hablar como niña.

Cuando llegué a la escuela después de haberme saltado el desayuno, comencé a buscarla. Sabía que no tenía mucho caso ya que la vería sentada a mi lado en la primera clase, pero ya que había llegado temprano pensé en hablar con ella antes y decirle… decirle… no sé, pero algo se me ocurriría.

Caminé por los pasillos mirando a un lado y al otro, buscándola disimuladamente. Pero nada.

Decepcionado caminé hasta el salón de nuevo y al pasar por la entrada del segundo piso, la encontré.

Ahí estaba ella, con un abrigo verde y un poco largo, cubría todo su uniforme y también su falda. Traía todo el cabello recogido y no su media cola con su moño rojo de siempre. Y tampoco estaba sola como siempre. También estaba el odioso, semi-refinado, anciano sabelotodo del exnovio.

El solo hecho de verlo me amargó y en seguida me di media vuelta para regresar al salón sin pasar por aquella entrada; pero entonces lo recordé. El me había declarado la guerra, de frente y con la completa seguridad de que ganaría. Seguridad que yo estaba a punto de robarle.

Corrí tan rápido como pude para llegar a aquella entrada. Pero cuando llegué ya no estaban ahí. Así que decidí seguir corriendo hasta el salón. ¡Nada más faltaba que la fuera a dejar hasta el salón!

Por supuesto no fue así. Claro, no es normal dejar entrar a un vejestorio como él a una escuela decente como la nuestra.

Llegué casi sin aliento y con el cabello un poco alborotado por mi carrera matutina. La encontré sentada en su lugar junto al mío, mirándose en un pequeño espejo portátil de Hello Kitty.

Tomé un profundo respiro y alisé mi cabello cuanto pude, caminé hacia ella con toda la galantería que pude sacar en ese momento.

─ Buenos días Minako ─ saludé.

Ella me miró por un segundo y regresó su mirada a su reflejo en el espejito con indiferencia. No era sorpresa para mí saber que ella estaría enojada pero enterarse de lo que yo tenía que informarle la haría seguramente cambiar su actitud.

─ Oye ya sé que estas enojada porque bueno, ayer tal vez me porté como un idiota pero quiero que sep…─

─ Cállate…─ interrumpió ella con una voz educada, controlada, hasta ensayada diría yo. ─ No es necesario que digas nada. Y lo digo en serio. Quisiera pedirte que a partir de hoy no me hables si no es para decirme algo referente a la escuela. ¿Estamos? ─

Estuve a punto de reírme, pero ella seguía con esa actitud de _sé lo que hago_ así que contuve la carcajada con todas mis fuerzas. Digo, ya me había burlado mucho de ella antes y si pretendía que ella notara mi cambio debía empezar por lo más básico como respetar lo ridícula que podía ser a veces.

─ Ok. Estaré aquí sentado esperando a que cambies de opinión─ dije con el guiño mas coqueto que pude hacer mientras señalaba con mi índice derecho el asiento junto a ella.

Ella volvió a mirarme un poco desconcertada. Guardó sus cosas de niña y se dedicó a ignorarme con gran descaro.

¡Estúpido amor! ¿Cómo podía encontrar su manera de ignorarme tan irresistiblemente tierna? Aparte, ¿a qué hora acepté que esto que siento es amor? Yo también soy un ridículo.

La clase comenzó. Tomé uno de los _post-it_ en forma de corazón rosa que ella una vez me regaló y no escribí más que una carita feliz. Lo doblé y se lo lancé.

Mina me miró y enseguida abrió el papelito descubriendo el mensaje.

─ ¿Y esto qué? ─ susurró.

─ Eres tú ─ dije en un guiño.

Ella sonrió extrañada y regresó la mirada al pizarrón. Después volvió a mirarme. Por el rabillo del ojo pude contar las 18 veces que lo hizo.

Me sentí complacido. Mina era demasiado buena conmigo. Sabía que tenía que disculparme por la forma tan terrible en la que la había tratado un día antes pero sabía que era mejor demostrarle mi arrepentimiento a solo decir un simple "lo siento".

El timbre indicó el cambio de clase y ella se apresuró a guardar su cuaderno y levantarse de su lugar.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ pregunté antes de que se escapara. El desconcierto en su mirada se hizo de nuevo presente.

─ Al baño. ¿Qué, ahora tengo que darte explicaciones? ─

Siguió su camino hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Su actitud era muy indiferente y fría, pero yo más que nadie sabía que estaba mucho más que actuado. Para Mina ser así con alguien es algo demasiado difícil.

─ No te están tratando muy bien hoy, ¿verdad, primo? ─ Susurró Seiya por detrás mio.

─ La verdad es que he tenido mejores días. Pero no importa, eso va a cambiar─

Inmediatamente Seiya se interesó. ─ Y eso, ¿a que se deberá o qué? ─

Sonreí. ─ Es que…─ pasé saliva un tanto nervioso, jamás habría imaginado siquiera pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decirle. ─…ahora entiendo lo que me decías sobre ella. Es ella, Seiya. Es Mina… ella tiene algo, ella me…─

─ ¡Te gusta! ¡Lo sabía! ─ exclamó Seiya alzando los brazos en lo alto como si su equipo favorito hubiera anotado el gol de la victoria. Miré alrededor avergonzado por sus tonterías.

─ Y ahora ¿qué harás? Se lo dirás, me imagino ─

─ Cálmate, lo primero es estar bien con ella. Sigue enojada por lo de ayer─ razoné.

─ ¡Ah es verdad! Te viste bastante mal, además eres bastante estúpido Yaten. ─ declaró Seiya ante mi cara indignada ─ Ayer después de lo que hiciste ella se fue con él y a decir verdad, Mina no se veía tan mal una vez que él la consoló…─

Enfurecí de solo imaginarlo. ─ Ese maldito vejete…─

La entrada del maestro me interrumpió y los dos nos vimos obligados a regresar a nuestros lugares. Un minuto después Mina también regresó a su asiento.

La clase transcurrió lenta y aburrida. Yo solo esperaba el momento del primer receso para poder hablar con ella abiertamente y sin interrupciones. Necesitaba hacerlo, era algo que tenía que decir y sacar enseguida de mi pecho, porque no decirlo comenzaba a incomodarme.

Finalmente el momento llegó. Todos los demás salieron disparados con destino al comedor. Yo sin embargo esperé a un lado de la puerta a que ella estuviera lista para comenzar a caminar.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te traes? ─ cuestionó al pasar junto a mí. ─ Por primera vez te dejo en paz todo el día y ¿qué haces? Me saludas muy alegre, me mandas notas durante clases, me esperas en la puerta del salón…─

El corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y la emoción comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Estaba listo para confesarle que… bueno eso que ya saben.

─ Yo…─ inicié.

─ Nada Yaten. Si lo haces por el mal rato que me hiciste pasar ayer, no te preocupes. Todo está más que olvidado. No es necesario que te pongas _amable_ conmigo, si es que así pudiera llamar a tu nueva actitud. Yo sé que solo lo harás mientras te sientas culpable y después regresarás a ser el patán que eres... ─ Mina hablaba segura y con una tranquilidad que yo desconocía que podía haber en ella ─…y está bien, ya lo he aceptado. No molestaré más tu importante existencia así que no te molestes por la mía. Olvidemos que alguna vez tuvimos esa fugaz amistad que no hacía bien a nadie. Dejé de concentrarme en eso y mejor puse mi atención en alguien más… no es necesario que te diga quién ¿o sí? ─

Terminó de decirlo y me dejó ahí sin palabras por un segundo que me bastó para creer que tal vez Mina hablaba en serio.

─ No me digas que regresaste con ese anciano…─ solté cuando ella todavía se encontraba cerca de mi. ─…vaya que te gusta tropezar con la misma piedra─

Ella se detuvo pero no volteó la mirada. ─ Me parece que tú no eres la persona indicada para decirme eso. Además si es así, ¿a ti qué te importa? ─

─ Pues me importa ¡y mucho! ─ exclamé sin importarme el alto tono que estaba usando. Ella finalmente volteó.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ dijo con un tono menos hostil. ─ ¿Por qué te importa? ─

Su mirada se clavó en mi y entonces sentí todo el valor de esa mañana salir corriendo de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Que la encontraba tremendamente linda? ¿Que ella no significaba una molestia en mi vida sino todo lo contrario? ¿Que sentía celos del gañán de su ex novio? No, no, no… eso es demasiado.

─ Porque eres… eres… ─ sus ojos se abrieron más, con expectativa mientras esperaba a que yo terminara la oración. La observé apretar los puños y abrir ligeramente los labios con emoción. Y entonces volví a hablar sin pensar─…eres muy tonta─

Mina exhaló con desilusión. Rodó los ojos con hastío y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

─ Me esperaba esa respuesta…─ Susurró.

─ No cabe duda de que el tonto es otro… Esperas toda la mañana para poder hablar con ella y cuando finalmente tienes la oportunidad le dices que es una tonta ¡Qué encantador eres! ─ concluyó Seiya mientras se tomaba un jugo, después de haberle contado lo sucedido.

─ No me molestes. Simplemente no era el momento para decirle que… lo que sea─ repliqué tratando de esconder que en el fondo sabía que él tenía toda la razón.

─ Claro, no era el mejor momento para decirle que te gusta pero sí para decirle lo tonta que es. ¡Pero qué buena estrategia! ¿Debería utilizarla? Hm, mejor no, ¡no quiero que todas me odien! ─ dijo sarcástico y echó a reír.

Lo miré y también miré a Taiki sonreír mientras se llevaba su taza de café a la boca.

─ Tal vez deberías invitarla a salir─ opinó Taiki sin más.

─ ¿Como una cita? ─ dije yo.

─ ¿Pues qué más si no? ¡Aff, de veras que a veces pareces un novato Yatencito─ bufó Seiya.

Froté mi barbilla con la mano derecha. Era buena idea.

─ Tal vez si la invitas a cenar o algo así…─ opinó Taiki.

─ ¿Cenar? ¡Qué aburrido! Mejor llévatela al parque de diversiones o al zoológico. Mina parece más de ese tipo… ─

Ni a cenar, ni al parque ni al zoológico. No sabía realmente a dónde sería pero una cita era justo lo que los dos necesitábamos.

.***.

─ ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa? ─ solté a sus espaldas a la hora de la salida.

Ella se detuvo y volteó sorprendida. ─ Hm, la verdad es que quiero caminar─

¿Caminar? ¡Pero si el clima estaba terrible! Llovía levemente y el frío parecía ser eterno desde hacía dos semanas. Caminar era un suplicio en estos días. Sólo lo hacían los locos.

─ Entonces te acompaño caminando─

Ella entornó los ojos y luego contestó resignada ─ Hm, está bien… sé que algo raro te traes y no vas a dejarlo hasta que lo hagas así que ¡qué más da! ¡Vámonos!─

Sonreí satisfecho y me apresuré a llevarle su mochila. Ella siguió mirándome extrañada pero accedió sin decir nada. Cogimos nuestros abrigos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

El frío estaba espantoso. Ella lucía bastante acostumbrada pero yo por supuesto no estaba preparado para una caminata de ese tipo y mi ropa no era la más abrigadora. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por evitar que mis dientes titiritaran. Caminamos en silencio una cuadra más. En silencio absoluto.

Sabía que era mi momento, pero su actitud fría y desinteresada, totalmente nueva para mí, era una barrera que me estaba resultando muy difícil de romper. ¡Maldita sea! Ella tenía el control y yo lo odiaba.

Necesitaba decir algo; algo inteligente, algo creativo, algo original que expresara lo que yo estaba sintiendo y la dejara sin respuesta. Algo, algo…

─ Mina…─

Ella volteó y sonrió fingidamente. El malhumor comenzó a nacer en mi ¿era acaso necesario que tuviera esa actitud tan sarcástica?

─… eres una tonta.─ sentencié, sin entender porqué mi cerebro había mandado aquella afirmación ¡sin siquiera pedirme permiso!

Mina alzó las cejas. ─ Ya lo sé─

Lanzó un enorme suspiró y siguió caminando. No tuve el valor de decir más y solo la seguí. Y así seguimos caminando varias cuadras más que me parecieron eternas pues el silencio incómodo fue nuestro acompañante.

En mi mente revoloteaban mil pensamientos. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle algo bueno? ¡Era su culpa! Si ella no tuviera esa actitud tan detestable, si ella fuera amigable como siempre yo… de seguro seguiría siendo un odioso. Bien, me reitero a mi mismo que este es el momento de hablar y decirle… eso que tanto temo decir. No entendía el porqué de mi timidez; no es algo que me caracterice. ¡Es solo Mina! La molesta niña con la que hablé más de lo que pude haber hablado con ninguna otra y por eso me conocía más que ninguna otra; la que sin permiso se había metido hasta en mi casa, literalmente; la que preparó un almuerzo especialmente para mí; la que me dejó entrar a su casa sin razón en medio de la noche… era sólo Mina.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la entrada de su casa. ¿Cómo pudimos haber estado tanto sin decir ni una palabra? Nunca antes había pasado. Mi tiempo se acababa.

─ Bueno, gracias por acompañarme. Nos vemos mañana─

Ella agitó la mano en despedida y comenzó a abrir el portón blanco de su casa mientras yo me mantenía de pie observándola. Una vez que hubo abierto el portón, entró y siguió caminando hacia su puerta.

─ ¡Mina! ─ exclamé y ella volteó sin interés. ─ ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente regresó sobre sus pasos y me abrió el portón. Finalmente entramos a su casa.

Supuse que ahí podría tener el tiempo del mundo para decirle algo y la privacidad necesaria para que ese algo fuese algo importante y no las estupideces que se me estaba haciendo costumbre soltar. Respiré profundo, boté mi saco por un lado con decisión, sabía que decir; era ahora o nunca.

─ Mina tengo que…─

─ ¡Hola papá! He vuelto ─ saludó ella sonriente.

¡Maldita sea! Ella no estaba sola. Y ese alguien que la acompañaba no podía ser menos que su papá. La sangre se me fue hasta los pies cuando su voz resonó a mis espaldas.

─ ¿Y tu quien eres? ─

Volteé al instante y ahí estaba él. Era un hombre alto, al menos para mí, de cabellos castaños y de ojos azules, mas no como los de Mina, sino un azul profundo. Su mirada era severa y profunda, era evidente que analizaría cada uno de mis movimientos. Esto iba a ser más difícil que lograr decirle a Mina que… bueno eso.

─ Buenas tardes, Sr. Aino─ dije ofreciendo mi mano. ─ Mi nombre es Yaten Kou y soy amigo de Mina─

Él aceptó el saludo y dio un apretón bastante fuerte a mi mano. Bueno ya, si me dolió un poco pero el dolor fue minimizado por el nerviosismo del momento.

─ Con que Yaten Kou… Conocí una vez a un Kou ─ contestó mientras se dirigía hacia la sala a sentarse en el sillón individual. ─ Pero debo agregar que no fue una grata experiencia… no recuerdo bien su nombre, era…─

El padre de Mina hacia memoria mientras Mina y yo nos sentábamos al igual que el. Dentro de mi rezaba por que el desagradable Kou que él había conocido no fuera mi padre. Que fuera un tío, un primo, lo que sea; pero no mi padre.

─ ¡Kunzite! ¡Kunzite Kou! ─ recordó de repente. ─Ese era su nombre─

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Pero bueno, no tenía porque saber que él era mi…

─ ¿Qué ese no es tu papá Yaten? ─ cuestionó Mina con inocencia. Su padre me miró severo.

Pasé saliva. ─ S… si, ese es mi padre─

La atmosfera se tornó tensa y pesada. Mina se excusó a la cocina con el pretexto de prepararnos té.

Ahora éramos solo él y yo y ese ambiente abrumador.

─ ¿Pretendes algo con ella? ─ me soltó de repente.

Yo solo pude mirarlo sin decir nada. Me tenia completamente intimidado.

─ Porque si es asi…─ continuó ─… seré sincero y admitiré que no me gusta la idea de que el hijo de semejante idiota sea quien esté merodeando a Mina. No estoy diciendo que seas igual pero es lo más probable. Las personas como… bueno, ese tipo de personas suelen siempre tener un heredero hecho a su imagen y semejanza y en este caso ése eres tú, ¿o me equivoco? ─

Las acusaciones de su padre había encendido mi coraje. No era que llamara idiota a mi padre, porque en realidad lo era. Pero siquiera insinuar que yo era igual que él era peor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera dicho.

─ Yo no soy igual que él, puede estar seguro de eso…─ afirmé seguro de mi mismo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Él sonrió. ─ Calma chico. Discúlpame por atacarte así pero entiéndeme. Mina es muy independiente y toma sus propias decisiones, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe que se tope con gañanes. Y bueno… Mina a veces peca de inocente─

─ Lo sé…─

En ese momento Mina llegó con tres tasas verdes, humeantes y las puso en la mesita de centro. ─ ¿De qué me perdí? ─ dijo divertida.

Y supe que ese era el momento. La miré a los ojos y solo hablé.

─ Solo le comentaba a tu padre que eres mi mejor amiga. Que me has conocido, aceptado y entendido profundamente. Y también que no tiene porqué preocuparse, yo te cuidaré siempre y estaré siempre cuando me necesites, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar porque no hay nadie como tu Mina… porque yo…─

Mina me miraba expectante, con esa carita que ponen los cachorros cuando piden comida. Ni siquiera se la expresión que habrá puesto su papá pues yo solo tenía ojos para verla a ella. Sentí mi rostro arder y la pena amenazaba con tomar control sobre mí. ¡Estaba haciendo una escenita! ¡Por Dios! ¡Enfrente de su papá!

Ellos esperaban que yo terminara mi frase, pero yo no podía hablar más

─ Bueno, bueno, esto ya se puso muy cursi ¿no? Anda Mina vamos a preparar algo de comida para nuestro invitado ¿te parece? ─

Mina lo miró, sonrió y luego regresó su mirada a mi. Pero ya no era esa fría mirada con la que me recibió esa misma mañana. Ahora era su cálida mirada de nuevo, la misma Mina. La que me tenía completamente loco.

Comimos pasta instantánea con salsa de queso y agua mineral, nada muy elaborado por supuesto. El Dr. Aino parecía ser igual de practica que su hija y por supuesto, era igual de agradable que ella. Pasamos la comida hablando amenamente de diferentes cosas, claro está, evitando el tema de mi familia.

Cuando terminamos su padre se excusó y le dijo que la vería en media hora en la planta de arriba. Si, si, estaba corriéndome de su casa con mucha delicadeza.

Después de ayudar a Mina a recoger la mesa como todo un buen mandilón le dije que tenía que irme. Ella asintió y me acompañó hasta el portón.

Cuando me encontré afuera voltee mi cuerpo para encontrarla frente afrente aun cuando ella seguía dentro.

─ Lo que dijiste hace rato… fue muy dulce─ dijo apenada y miro al suelo con un aire de tristeza.

─ Todo es verdad…─ susurré.

─ ¿En serio? ─ En ella pude ver una chispa ─ Pensé que tal vez lo decías solo porque mi papá estaba aquí. Es decir, siempre estamos peleando. Y tú siempre me dices que no me soportas y que soy una tonta y que…─

La atraje hacia mí de un jalón y la abracé tan firme y fuerte como pude. Sentí sus delgadas manos aferrarse con fuerza a mi cintura. Su aroma a dulces me envolvió; cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por primera vez en aquel largo día.

─ Olvida todo eso que te dije. La única verdad, Mina, es ésta…─ Me separé de ella y la tomé por los hombros para tenerla frente a frente. ─ Yo, yo te quiero... más que a nadie… y ya no puedo negarlo. Ahi esta, ¡te quiero!─

¡Ahí! ¡Lo dije!

Y sinceramente, se sintió muy bien.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

Asi es aunque increíble, he subido otro chapter! Una disculpa enorme como siempre, pero anduve ocupadisima con muchos trámites porque ¿que creen? Ya estoy viviendo en Alemania :) de hecho ya tengo un mes por acá y bueno, entre andar conociendo y viajes y eso no queda mucho tiempo para la escritura jiji.

Pero como lo prometí una vez... esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!

Muchas gracias por leer a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad

Gracias!


End file.
